Onxy Dragon! Crona's new partner?
by The Bloody Red Lantern
Summary: After the defeat of the Kishin, life is returning to normal, but Lord Death still worries about the demon meister Crona. As such he pairs him with a new weapon with a past more checkered than Crona's. Meet Ryuu, a weapon whose knowledge of madness comes from personal experience, together these two try to hold back each other's darkness, while learning of Ryuu's twisted past
1. Chapter 1

"Well, well, well, it's the traitor of the DWMA. Sold us all out, and now you get to act like nothing happened huh? Well not on my watch." Crona slowly spun around, surrounded by Mesiters and their weapons. The leader, some one star gestured to his weapon, the teen transformed into a knife. "Not only that, but you're a fucking fag, oh we're gonna enjoy cutting you up."

Ragnarok popped out of Crona's head. "Oh you little fucking bitches! Come on Crona, let's get these bastards!"

Crona was shaking like a leaf. "I don't know if I can deal with this, they're calling me names I don't understand."

Ragnarok hit Crona on the head. "Focus idiot! We're about to get attacked!" The Meisters had slowly been circling the demon swordsman; all grinning at what they thought would be an easy battle.

Crona sighed. "Ragnarok." The weapon withdrew into Crona's body and reappeared as a sword. "Please, I-I-I don't want t-t-to hurt you."

The leader, the one with the knife, laughed. "Oh that's where you're mistaken; we're gonna be the ones hurting you."

"Let's kick their ass Crona then get candy!" shouted Ragnarok. Crona sighed as he took up position. A slow maniacal smile began to form on his face as the demon swordsman prepared to live up to his title.

"Yo!" screamed a newcomer. He vaulted off a terrace and landed in the middle of the fight, directly in between Crona and the majority of the attackers. "Seven on one aint fair. And this aint a regulation Duel, so" two long blades shot out of the weapon's arms. "Unless you're ready to get sliced, best to back off."

The leader glared. "This aint your fight, this is between us and the traitor."

The new weapon smirked. "If the Reaper pardoned the kid, I think it's fair to say he earned it. Sides, the kid happens to be friends with the three teams who took down the Kishin, and they happen to be behind you." The small gang turned to see Black Star, Maka, and Death the Kid, all armed and staring at the group. The weapon chuckled. "If I was you guys, I'd back off, before that crazy sythe meister gets even more pissed."

Maka tightened her grip on her weapon. "Black Star." The ninja laughed.

"Look at those guys down there! Stunned at seeing such a big star as me, but don't worry, despite the poor stage I'll still put on a hell of a show!" shouted Black Star as he jumped down and joined Crona's side. "Sides, what did I tell ya Crona, anyone who bullies you will wind up a bloody pulp, right Tsubaki!?"

"Right!" replied the female weapon.

"If you touch Crona, I will end you all! Am I clear!?" cried Maka from the roof. The small gang broke and ran, the leader glared but fled all the same. Maka and Kid joined Black Star on the ground as the weapons transformed back. Maka rushed over to Crona to make sure he was fine while Soul and Black Star approached the pink haired meister's first defender.

The strange weapon retracted his blades and stood up from his fighting stance. A heavy ebony long coat covered the majority of his body, while scarlet hair framed his face. He was tall; he towered over most of the meisters and their partners. A pair of ruby lenses covered his eyes, and a long scar dominated the right side of his face. "Hey, thanks for the assist with Crona," said Soul.

The weapon nodded. "Well, I don't like one sided fights. I'll be leaving now, g'night."

"Wait what's your name!" called Soul, but the weapon just waved as he walked off. Soul growled slightly.

"Who'd you think he was?" asked Black Star.

Soul shrugged. "I don't know, walking off after jumping into a fight like it was nothing, very cool I must admit."

Black stretched. "Well he's still not as big a star as me; let's go check on Crona maybe save him from your partner." Both laughed as they went back.

Crona was shaking slightly. "Why, why would he just do that? Why would he help me, he doesn't know me, I don't think I can deal with that Maka."

Maka smiled slightly. "He stepped in cause he's a good guy, not hard to deal with. Anyway, its late, you can stay at Soul's and my place tonight. Come on." She grabbed Crona's hand, and led the way, Crona smiling slightly as he followed. The small group fell around their friend, determined to protect the pink haired boy from anyone who would try to harm him.

The next day found the teens in class when Professor Stein stood up. "Today we'll be joined by a new student, everyone this is Ryuu, the DWMA's newest weapon." It was the weapon who helped Crona. His heavy long coat was open, a scarlet button down and a black vest underneath it. A pair of black slacks and combat boots completed the look. Professor Stein pointed to the middle row. "There's a free seat next to Crona so go sit there. Now then, back to our lesson, today we'll be dissecting an iguana, which has amazing regenerative powers." The class cringed as Professor Stein flashed his crazed smile. For his part, Ryuu walked up the stairs and took a seat next to Crona.

Ryuu gave Crona a smile and offered his hand. "Nice to meet you officially, name's Ryuu."

Crona trembled slightly as he took it. "C-Crona. T-t-thank you for helping last night."

Ryuu shrugged. "No problem, don't like unfair fights." He pulled off his glasses to reveal a pair of mismatched eyes, one black the other red. It seemed as if his entire being was made up of those two colors. The scar ran down his entire face, cutting across his eye. His crimson hair was tied back in a short braid that swung as he moved his head. A pair of Reaper ear buds were slung around his neck, and his both his ears had piercings in them. Of course, the buds and earrings were a mix of black and red.

He pulled out a notebook and started taking notes, and Crona soon joined him. Class passed slowly, Stein grew bored of dissection when three students ran to throw up, so instead they worked on soul wave manipulation. So as the meisters practiced, the weapons were left to their own devices. Ryuu pulled out a small book and read, not paying attention to anyone. "Yo." Ryuu looked up from his book to see Soul, Tsubaki and the Thompson sisters.

Ryuu cocked an eyebrow. "Yo," he replied and turned back to his book.

"We just wanted to say thanks, again. Like I said last night, not many would jump in to help Crona, specially without their meister," said Soul.

Tsubaki held up a small package. "I was hoping we would see you, I made these as a small thank you." She placed it in front of Ryuu who dipped his head slightly.

"No worries, glad I could help," answered the weapon. He took the package with a smile.

"Anyway, we were all gonna chill after class, you want in?" asked Soul, the white haired weapon flashed his signature crooked grin.

Ryuu shrugged as he scratched his neck. "I well," he stared down at his book in thought before finally smiling slightly. "Sure, still new around here, might not hurt to learn the layout a bit."

Soul nodded. "Cool, just, you might want to change, we were gonna play basketball."

Ryuu looked down at his clothes and chuckled slightly. "Yea, these aint the best for sports. Well I guess I'll run down to my room then." He stood up and walked out of the classroom, while everyone stared confused. Professor Stein was more focused on the meisters' and their progress, so he didn't bother to stop the errant weapon. He reappeared right before the bell rang, dressed in basketball shorts and simple a-shirt. Both were onyx, along with his sneakers. Several scars could be seen on his arms, and the outline of a massive tattoo on his back was visible. The bell rang as Ryuu joined the others.

"So you got the new kid to say yes. Excellent! Names Black Star, since you're new you don't have to bow," cried the small ninja. Ryuu cocked his head to the side, but the others all just shook off the teen's behavior, so the weapon assumed this was normal.

"Names Soul, that's Maka, my partner. Crona you met, this is Tsubaki, Black Star's partner, and those three are Death the Kid and his weapons Liz and Patty," said Soul.

Ryuu bowed slightly. "Pleased to meet you all." Kid looked like he was having a panic attack and fell over, mumbling about garbage and trash. Ryuu cocked an eyebrow.

Liz, the older Thompson sister sighed. "Sorry, he's freaking out over your lack of symmetry. Something bout eyes that don't match."

Ryuu stared for a long time before he chuckled slightly. "Well that's a definite first, no one ever complained about my symmetry before. I'm sure the scar don't help either." The others joined in the laughter as Liz and Patty tried to deal with Kid.

"Well let's go! I can't wait to beat you guys again!" cried Black Star as he ran out. The others all laughed as they followed. Crona smiled slightly, his left arm wrapped tightly around his right.

Ryuu fell into step with him. "Are they always like this?" he whispered.

Crona nodded slightly. "Yea."

Ryuu whistled a he shook his head. "Life is definitely gonna get a lot more interesting." Black Star flew by, smoke billowing off his chest. Death the Kid screamed at the ninja for upsetting his perfect symmetry. Ryuu cocked his head to the side. "A lot more interesting indeed." Crona giggled slightly and Ryuu flashed him a smile.

It was a beautiful day outside, the sun was even laughing, and the gang found themselves on the basketball court. Because of Ryuu, they had an odd man out, so Crona sat on the side lines, since he still wasn't totally comfortable with basketball yet. Ryuu dribbled the ball a bit as Black Star stepped forward to guard him. "Think you can get by the great god Black Star?" asked the ninja.

The new weapon grinned. "We'll just have to see." He feinted left and dashed right. Black Star was right on him. Ryuu bounced the ball hard and flipped back, catching the ball as it came down. Black Star grinned as he followed. The others watched as the two danced around each other. No matter what Ryuu did, he couldn't out maneuver the ninja. Finally Ryuu took a shot, but Black Star slapped it aside.

The new weapon glared, but a smirk on Black Star changed to laughter soon joined by the rest. "Not bad new kid, you actually made Black Star work for the ball," said Soul.

Black Star puffed out his chest. "He's alright, but I'm still the biggest man here!"

Tsubaki sighed as she tried to rein her partner in. The others all just shook their heads. Ryuu was breathing hard and wiped sweat off his face. "Damn boy can play ball," he whispered. A towel was thrust into his line of vision.

"Y-y-you looked l-l-like you n-n-needed one," said Crona, trembling slightly as he held the towel.

Ryuu chuckled as he took the cloth. "Thanks." He wiped his head and neck.

"Yo new kid, new game, you in?" asked Soul.

"Yea rematch Star boy!" cried the weapon as he tossed the towel to Crona. The demon meister noticed the tattoo spread across his shoulders, a pair of wings.

The gang continued to play until the sun began to set. Maka sighed. "Well it's getting late, you guys want to come back to our place for some food?" Everyone laughed and agreed, having a good time. Only Ryuu remained silent. He looked up at the setting sun and sighed.

"Don't think I can darlin," he said. "I aint exactly familiar with this place and I don't feel like getting locked out of the school. Best I start heading back."

"I'll g-g-go with you," stated Crona all of a sudden. Everyone whirled to look at the shy boy. His hand had a death grip on his other arm, but he seemed alright. "I-i-it's a good idea, I-I-I don't want to get locked out e-e-either."

Maka appeared in front of the boy, a look of concern on her face. "Are you sure, you know you're always welcome at my apartment, you can stay there if you want."

Crona nodded. "I know, but i-i-its alright."

Soul appeared behind his partner. "Come on Maka, if Crona wants to go back that's his choice, sides he might help the new kid from getting lost. Crona stay cool huh?" Soul gave Crona a thumbs up and the pink haired boy returned the gesture, a small smile on his face.

Ryuu high fived Black Star, "I'll get you next time ninja."

The blue haired meister laughed. "You can try, but no one can defeat the great god Black Star!" Ryuu shook his head but a chuckle escaped him all the same. "And Crona if anyone gives you a hard time, just call out for your god and I'll take care of them." Crona smiled and nodded. Black Star grinned. "Excellent, well Tsubaki let's go! Maka you're cooking, your god demands it!" Everyone laughed as Maka and Black Star argued.

Ryuu stuck his hands in his pocket as he started to walk away. "You coming?" he called over his shoulder.

Crona blushed as he nodded. "Yea," he replied.

The two walked back in silence, until Ragnarok appeared. "Hey you're that guy from last night! Why you hanging out with idiot Crona!?" asked the weapon.

Ryuu spun, confused. He stared at the crazy looking demon, his head cocked to the side. "Well, that's something you don't see every day."

"Hey idiot I'm hungry!" cried Ragnarok.

"We can eat when we get back, just don't t-t-take my f-food," replied Crona.

Ragnarok looked down at Crona, anger written all over his face. "What was that!? I need food idiot! Just cause you're a twig doesn't mean I want to be one!"

Ryuu watched as Crona and Ragnarock argued. When Ragnarok went to hit Crona, Ryuu's arm shot out and caught the demon's hand. "I've never seen a weapon that resides in its Meister, but I don't like bullies, keep hitting your partner like that and I'll rip you out. Got me?" Ryuu's mismatched eyes gleamed in the half light, giving him a decidedly demonic appearance.

Ragnarok struggled to get his hand free. "Let me go! Let me go! Sides its just stupid Crona, not like he matters." The grip on Ragnarok's hand tightened. "Ow, ow, ow. Fine!" The weapon faded back into Crona leaving the pair alone.

Crona smiled slightly at Ryuu. "Thank you."

Ryuu just nodded as he turned back towards the school. "No worries come on."


	2. Chapter 2

**So, i like this story, and i hope other people do to. I'm gonna try and update this as quick as i can, but reviews help! Well, hope you all enjoy!**

The next day, Ryuu was in class, working, when the Reaper appeared in the mirror. "Professor Stein, can you please send Ryuu and Crona to my death room? Thank you!" The reaper faded as Stein pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Crona, Ryuu, you heard Lord Death, report to the death room. Make sure you get notes, this is an important dissection," said Professor Stein. The two students stood up, Crona shaking slightly, but Maka sent the pink haired teen a smile and nodded. Ryuu stuck his hands in his pockets and walked out. Crona behind him. The two wandered the halls before finally Ryuu sighed. "Uh, do you know where we're going?" asked the scarlet haired weapon.

Crona was caught off guard by the question. He nodded. "Y-y-yea, this way." He pointed.

Ragnarok appeared out of Crona's back. "What's going on, oh great crazy eyes is here!"

Ryuu spared the weapon a glance. "I'm a nice guy, just don't like bullies. Here." He tossed the weapon a piece of candy. "Sorry for hurting you."

Ragnarok caught the sweet in his mouth. He swallowed it with a grin. "Well, I guess you're not all bad. Still where are we going Crona?!"

"To s-s-see Lord Death," answered the pink haired boy.

Ragnarok turned on Ryuu. "And why are you coming? You trying to get us in trouble?!" accused the weapon.

Ryuu sighed as he tossed Ragnarok another piece of candy. "Relax, we got called out together, sides I got no reason to want to mess with your meister. I'm not a bully." Ryuu gave Ragnarok a pointed glare, but the weapon just munched on the candy as he disappeared into Crona.

"Y-y-you don't have t-t-to fight him. He's really n-n-not that bad," said Crona.

Ryuu nodded but he didn't look convinced. "If you say so." The two walked in silence the rest of the way.

Ryuu cast a dubious glance at the guillotine blades above them as they walked into the Death Room. "Ah you're both here, excellent, excellent. Well I've called you both down here because I've decided that you to are going to be partnered together."

Both teens stared at the reaper, confused, Ryuu spoke first. "Um, what? Crona's got a partner, that little demon…thing." Crona looked like he was going to be ill.

"L-l-lord D-d-death, I-I-I've never had a partner beside Ragnarok, I-I-I don't know if I can deal with that."

"Nonsense!" replied the Reaper. "This will work out splendidly. Yes Ragnarok is quite powerful, but he's limiting. Ryuu, you need a partner to achieve your full potential and Crona, a partner will help you gain confidence in your abilities. And help you not rely as much on the black blood. See it's a win win for both of you." The reaper nodded to the teens. "And besides I think it's a great idea so it's gonna happen. Now then, back to class, go go on!" The reaper made a shooing motion at the teens. Confused, the new partners turned to walk away. "Oh wait, Ryuu, stay for a little while longer."

Ryuu stopped in mid step. Crona looked back but his new weapon partner just smiled. "Best to get back, I'll be along in a bit." Crona nodded slightly as Ragnarok appeared and started demanding food. Ryuu turned back to the reaper. "Sir."

The reaper stared at Ryuu before gesturing to a tea set. "Tea?" Ryuu cocked his head to the side, but nodded all the same. "So do you know why you're partnered with Crona?"

Ryuu shook his head as he took the tea cup. "I can hazard a guess or two, but no I don't know for sure."

"Well," continued the Reaper. "Your wavelength technique. It causes your partner to feel a rush of…I'm sorry, what does it do again?" He rubbed his chin as he tried to remember.

Ryuu stared slack jawed at the reaper's actions. He almost hit himself. "It causes my partner to feel an immense boost of courage. With most people it becomes bravado and…ah. I see."

Lord Death nodded as he sipped his tea. "As you can see, Crona is in need of all the courage he can get. But that's not only why I want to pair you with him. Do you know anything of his past?" Again Ryuu shook his head. "Crona is the child of the witch Medusa. She experimented on the child when he was young, replacing his blood with the liquefied weapon, Ragnarok, thus giving the boy his black blood and partner. She abused, warped and almost destroyed that child. He still suffers from bouts of madness, and many of us fear that if he goes into combat situation he'll lose his tenuous grip on sanity. We hope your wavelength will help keep him in check."

Ryuu nodded as he stared at his tea. "That's not all is it?"

"Nope it's not," replied the reaper cheerfully. "Your past, specifically your past actions. You understand better than most the lure of the kishin."

Ryuu looked at Lord Death, confused. "Crona? No, he barely has the stomach to function, there's no way."

"Ah, but isn't that what starts the path? Weakness, and a desire for strength," replied Death. "Isnt that right, Seiryū?"

Ryuu's expression changed to shock, then a small smile wormed its way onto his face. "Ah, that."

The reaper nodded. "Yes that."

Ryuu let out a sigh. "Why are you so interested in saving this boy? He's the son of a witch, damaged by all accounts and has a heretical weapon in him. Seems he breaks a lot of laws."

The reaper nodded as he drank. "He does, but he's a friend of my son, he saved the life of one of my best meisters, and one of my death scythes wishes to adopt him. And, while evil created him, marked him and nearly destroyed him, the boy is not evil." Ryuu nodded. "Well that seems to be everything, do take care of Crona and try and have fun!"

Ryuu finished his tea and stood up. "Will do sir." He bowed and left. Outside the death room Ryuu collapsed against the wall, a haunted look in his eyes. He took several breaths and tried to steady himself. He pushed himself off the wall and rolled up his scarlet sleeves. "A new partner, never thought I'd have another one." He shook his head and made his way back to class.

When he returned to the Crescent Moon Class he realized that the class was empty. "Damn," he whispered as he made his way up to get his back.

"Ryuu Grimm, formerly known as the mad weapon Seiryū," came a voice behind him. Ryuu froze, then whirled around, blades shot out from his forearms. Professor Stein sat behind the lecturer's desk, a frown on his face. "Now a student of the DWMA, and more importantly, partner to the demon swordsman Crona. Not what I expected when I first saw you."

Ryuu glared. "Really and what did you expect?"

"More blue for one," answered the teacher. Ryuu almost fell over from the answer. "But, be that as it may. You can lower your blades if I wanted to fight you it'd be over." Ryuu warily lowered his arms, the blades retracted back into him. "You're the partner to a boy I have vowed to take care of. The woman I live with cares deeply for that boy, and I have made it my job to make sure he is not abused again. So, if you betray him or the DWMA, you'll end up on my dissection table, alive. Are we clear?" Ryuu nodded. Stein smiled as he cranked his head bolt. "Good, well you should run along, I'm late as is after having to wait for you." The professor kicked his chair away, only to fall at the crack between the hallway and classroom. Ryuu just stared, confused. Finally he just shook his head as he scooped up his coat and messenger bag.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, the new weapon still uneasy. At the end of the day he finally managed to track down his new partner. "Crona, wait up!" called the teen.

Crona whirled around, eyes wide and frightened when he saw Ryuu jog over to him. "O-o-oh R-r-ryuu nice t-t-to see you."

Ryuu flashed the pink haired teen a smile. "You too, I was wondering if you were free, we could practice a little since we're going to be partners."

Crona went to answer when Ragnarok appeared. "I don't care what skull face said! Crona's my meister not yours, so fuck off!"

"Ragnarok! You cant say things like that!" hissed Crona.

Ragnarok turned on his meister. "And you! Going along with it! You spineless idiot! I'm your partner not him!" cried the weapon as he pounded on Crona.

Ryuu's hand shot out and caught Ragnarok's arm. "He had no choice, either stop hitting him, or I'll slice your arm off."

Ragnarok tried to shake Ryuu's hand off. "Hey we're connected hurt me you'll be hurting Crona!"

Ryuu pulled the demon closer. "Want to test that theory," one of his arm blades shot out.

"Please stop!" cried Crona as he shoved Ryuu back. The weapon was actually surprised in the strength of his new meister. "Ragnarok he's our new partner, please, just, just be nice. And Ryuu don't hurt Ragnarok, he's a little mean, but he comes through in the end."

Ryuu sighed and his blade sank back into his arm. "Fine."

Ragnarok grumbled but nodded. "I still don't like him!" he said while sticking his tongue out. The black demon faded back into Crona, leaving the teens alone.

"S-s-so you w-wanted to practice?" asked Crona.

Ryuu sighed slightly the chuckled. "Yea, yea I did. Come on." He jerked his head walked off. Crona rushed after. They eventually made their way to the courtyard. Ryuu looked around and nodded. "This'll do. Summon the little chibi demon."

Ragnarok appeared. "I heard that asshole!"

Ryuu sighed as he pinched his nose. "Just take your weapon form."

"Ragnarok," said Crona.

The demon looked down at Crona. "Yea, yea. I'm going." The little demon transformed into his weapon form. Crona held the weapon in one hand, his other clung to his arm.

Ryuu cocked his head to the side. "Alright, now then." His arm blades appeared and he charged. Crona barely brought his sword up in time to block the first strike, Ryuu punched Crona in the stomach, the poor meister flew back. "Yea, this is gonna take some work."

"Get up Idiot! Get up and beat this guy! He can't just knock us on our ass and get away with it!" raged Ragnarok.

"He knocked us down without trying, how could he do that Ranarok?" asked Crona.

"Because you're a little bitch now stand up and lets hurt him!" screamed Ragnarok.

Ryuu appeared over Crona. "Come on, upsy daisy," he said as he pulled the swordsman to his feet. "Alright, we're gonna need to work on your sword skills."

Ragnarok growled. "No we don't! Crona let's go!" The blade shot forward, and Crona was dragged along. Ryuu smirked slightly as he jumped back, his arms blades back up. The two dueled until the sun began to wane.

Ryuu reassessed his new partner. Crona definitely could handle himself; in fact, Ryuu began to see why some called him the demon swordsman. The weapon dodged left and right, his own blades blocking Ragnarok's strikes. What worried Ryuu though was it seemed that Ragnarok was the real force behind the pair, and Crona went along for the ride. Finally Ryuu blocked the black blade and sprang forward, he rested one of his arm blades on Crona's neck, the other was pointed at his stomach. "I think that's enough for now."

Crona looked down at the weapons. "Y-y-you want might to look behind you." Ryuu looked over his shoulder; Ragnarok's tip was almost pressed against his shoulder.

"Not bad, not bad at all," said Ryuu. He stepped back and Ragnarok receded back into Crona. "So, you can handle yourself, but let's see if we can make our soul wavelengths work, alright?" Crona nodded slightly, nerve wracked. Ryuu gave the pink haired teen a small chuckle. "Relax, if Lord Death thinks we can work together I'm sure we can, just breathe alright?"

"Y-y-yea," replied Crona.

Ryuu smiled. "Good, now then." He closed his eyes and transformed. Crona fumbled to grab the transformed weapon. When the light cleared Crona found he held a well-balanced long sword. Ryuu's weapon form had a flared head a slight outer curve and a razor sharp single edge. Ironically Ryuu's weapon form had a sapphire dragon motif etched into the blade. Crona stared at the weapon. "_Well, give me a swing._" Crona gave a half-hearted swing. The weapon sighed. "_We got a lot of work._"

"Sorry," said Crona.

"_It's alright, let's try again,_" replied Ryuu. Crona swung the sword again, the balance was almost as good as Ragnarok, but it lacked the driving will. Crona felt…in control, and his nervousness disappeared slowly. But it wasn't only control; Crona was at peace, as if, as if he didn't have black blood.

Then Crona stopped. He stared at the sword, confused. "What, what," he tried to ask. He felt…something in the weapon, something that made no sense.

Ryuu transformed back. "Well seems to me we got a base to start from." He stared up at the setting sun. "However, I believe that'll be for another night. Come on, let's get some food." Ryuu stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked off. Crona jogged after to catch up. As they walked the weapon stared at his new meister and shook his head, a smirk on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well this is the next chapter, the ending...i'm not sure how i feel, but as always reviews are love and help me shape the plot. Please enjoy!**_

Over the next few weeks Crona and Ryuu trained every day. Ryuu slowly started to send his spirit wavelength into Crona, but there was no strong reaction. Still the pair worked well together. With Ragnarok and Ryuu, Crona was actually a fearsome meister. But he needed a lot of work. In addition to training, Ryuu was slowly injected into Crona's life. The gang all began to hang out with the new weapon, though it was only after Black Star Maka and Kid all ambushed the weapon, armed.

"_**So, you're Crona's new partner huh?" asked Maka. Ryuu nodded as he stared at the large scythe on her shoulder. "If you hurt him, betray him, or anything, they won't ever find your body." The glares from the others merely reinforced Maka's words.**_

_**Ryuu bowed toward the three. "I promise to look after him for as long as we're partners." That answer was satisfactory to the group, for now. **_

For his part, Crona was actually happier. Ryuu stuck with him like Soul did for Maka, and even though Ragnarok was still angry, he was starting to like Ryuu a little, mostly cause the weapon gave the demon candy. It seemed as if the three were actually going to work as a team. One other thing happened. Once a week, Lord Death summoned Ryuu to the death room, for progress updates.

Today had such a meeting. Ryuu was in his trademark red and black outfit, scribbling in a notebook as he waited for class to end. A piece of paper landed in front of him, causing Ryuu to look up with a cocked eyebrow. Crona was writing, so was Maka. In fact, everyone was being studious. Confused, the weapon grabbed the note and opened it. _After class can we practice?_ It read. Ryuu smiled to himself as he scribbled an answer. Crona started showing a little more confidence, and was nowhere near as nervous around Ryuu as he used to be. He scribbled a reply and tossed the note back

"If you're going to pass notes in my class, I would ask you do it with a bit more subtly," said Professor Stein. Ryuu flung himself to the right as a scalpel buried into the wood next to his head.

Ryuu glared as he got back in his seat. "Sorry sir." He started to work again when he heard a slight giggle. The weapon turned to see his partner, hand over his mouth, laughing slightly. Ryuu tried to glare but, in the end he just sighed and smiled slightly. The class passed by quickly enough. When the bell rang, the majority of the students fled the room. Maka and Soul waited behind.

"So Crona, you're coming to the apartment right? To help us set up the party?" asked Maka.

Crona sat back. "Party? O-o-oh yea, the party." Ryuu hid a smile, Crona started to stutter less. Crona looked at Ryuu. "A-a-are we practicing today?"

Ryuu stood up, bag over his shoulder. "Don't worry bout it. I got to go speak with Lord Death. So have fun." He turned to walk away when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"You're coming too right?" asked Maka.

"Yea won't be cool without our newest bro there," said Soul.

Ryuu laughed slightly as he nodded. "Wouldn't miss it. I'll see you guys tonight." He walked off with a wave.

As he ambled away, Soul decided to follow. "Weapons need to chill sometimes you know? Go be meisters," called the white haired scythe over his shoulder.

Maka shook her head by grabbed Crona's hand. "Come on, let's go." The pair wandered out of the room, a smile glued on Crona's face as they left.

Meanwhile Soul caught up with Ryuu. "So, going to see Lord Death, what about?"

"Progress report on Crona and me," answered the red haired sword.

Soul cocked his head to the side. "Why's Lord Death want progress reports, isn't that what the school for?"

Ryuu shrugged. "I don't know, that crazy reaper makes no sense to me. Anyway, why you following me? Thought you had to get ready for that party?"

"Wanted to talk to you first, weapon to weapon," replied Soul.

"Bout?" asked Ryuu with a raised eyebrow.

Soul spared him a glance. "What are you, exactly?"

That caught Ryuu off guard. "A sword, why?"

Soul nodded to himself. "I've seen your semi changed form, was curious. Why did Lord Death pair you with Crona?"

Ryuu finally stopped and stared at Soul. "What do you really want to know?"

Soul shrugged. "That, honestly. Crona has a partner, and while annoying Ragnarok is powerful, trust me. I just found it strange, specially cause I'm sure there are meisters who need a good weapon."

Ryuu remained silent for a while then finally sighed. "He felt we would work well together, that our souls would resonate easily."

Soul stared at the other weapon before finally nodding. "Makes sense I guess. Well if the reaper says so, aint my place to question it. Well don't forget to drop by for the party, it's gonna be way cool."

"Right," answered the red haired weapon as he turned away. He made his way through the school, hands buried in his pockets. As he walked under the rows of guillotines, the weapon's thoughts wandered. He was still unsure how he felt about having a new partner, or even being at the school. Then again, he thought with a smirk, it wasn't like he had much of a choice.

"Ah Ryuu, right on time, come in come in!" said the reaper as he bounced around the death room. The weapon bowed as he ascended the reaper's platform. Lord Death gestured to the waiting table. "Tea?"

"Yes please," answered Ryuu as the two sat. Lord Death poured to cups and offered one to Ryuu, who took it with a small bow.

"So how's working with Crona?" asked the reaper.

Ryuu took a sip of his tea before answering. "It's…difficult at times. The boy has so much natural, well not natural, but raw talent. Ragnarok certainly helps that. He has all this power locked inside of him, but he's so afraid of the world he doesn't know how to bring it out."

Lord Death nodded. "Yes, when he was still known as the demon swordsman that fear was one of our greatest assets. Now though it seems to be his biggest weakness, quite the reversal. However, part of the reason you're working with him is to improve Crona, without Ragnarok getting more powerful. We fear that if Crona does not get control of his weapon, they'll slip back down the path of a kishin."

"And my wavelength will give him that control?" questioned the weapon.

The reaper shrugged. "I have no idea! We can only hope but honestly we have don't know." Ryuu almost wanted to smack himself. "Still, if you can help stabilize Crona, he might be a very powerful meister, especially given his witch blood and unique weapon. But it's all about control you see. So it's all you, no pressure," said Lord Death, his voice filled with his strange joy.

Ryuu sighed. "There is one thing, I think Crona, he might suspect something about…me."

Lord Death scratched his chin. "Hmm that would be worrying. Still, I'm sure it'll be fine! Just try and avoid that when you link spirits! Well, I guess all is going as best as we can hope, so you're free to go! Go have fun at the party tonight; Kid mentioned it was Maka's turn to host."

Ryuu nodded as he stood up. "Thank you Lord Death."

Weapon turned to walk away when the reaper called out to him. "Just a friendly warning, Crona's madness might be in check now, but if it ever gets out of control, I will put him down, and if you try to stop me, you'll go down to. Well, have fun!" The deadly warning, despite the comical voice that delivered it, sent a shiver down the weapon's spine. He had no doubt Lord Death would follow through on his threat. As the weapon left he noticed Miss Marie Mjölnir and Professor Stein enter the death room, Ryuu waved but neither noticed.

"Hmm, must be important," mused Ryuu as he walked to his room. The red haired weapon pushed open the heavy door and unbuttoned his shirt. He slid his vest off and hung it up on one of his bed posts and sat down in his open shirt. He was about to lay down his instincts went off.

"_A new partner, how sweet,_" rang out a voice. Ryuu's eyes widened as he jumped to his feet, his arm blades shot out. "_Oh you remember meeeeee,_" said the voice.

Ryuu's eyes roved over the room, his arm blades crossed over him in an x. "You're dead, I saw you die," replied the weapon.

"_You mean you left me to die! To become a pawn of the reaper! We had ultimate power in our hands and you threw it away!_" screamed the voice.

"It was wrong! We were wrong!" He heard something shift and sprang towards the sound. Only to hit nothing. "Show yourself!" roared Ryuu.

The voice laughed. "_Ah Seiryū, I see you're not completely gone. As for your request, don't worry I'll be seeing you soon._" The voice's laughter rang throughout the dungeon as it slowly faded it away.

"Come back, Suzaku! Suzaku!" he cried. But no one answered. Ryuu slammed a fist into the wall, the bricks crumbled slightly. The door to Ryuu's room burst open, Stein and Marie, in weapon form, appeared.

"I sensed an intruder, who were you talking to!?" accused Stein.

Ryuu glanced at the professor before retracting his arm blades and collapsed on his bed. "A ghost. Just a ghost."

Stein looked around as Marie transformed back. "Ryuu, are you alright?" asked the kind hearted teacher.

Ryuu looked up from his bed. His eyes had a blank haunted look. "I'm fine, just, I'm fine." He pulled out a lighter and a pack of smokes, a unique cherry filled smoke began to fill the air as Ryuu took a drag off his cigarillo. "There's no intruder professor Stein, if you excuse me I have to get ready for a party."

Stein looked at Marie who nodded. "If anything happens," started the professor.

"If anything happens it'll be directed at me, and I'll take care of it. I promised to look after Crona, I keep my promises," replied Ryuu, his eyes still haunted, but his voice sounded stronger than before. He let out a billow of smoke as he stood up. "Thank you for coming to help, but I'm alright, tell Lord Death I'll give him a full report later tonight."

"Alright Ryuu, we'll get out of your hair, and please say hi to Crona for us," replied Marie, she grabbed Stein and dragged him out of the room, despite his efforts to stay. Once the teachers were gone Ryuu collapsed onto his bed.

"Suzaku, how the hell are you alive?" he whispered to himself. The teen stayed on his bed for a while, smoke surrounding him in a cloud. Eventually, the cherry flavored cigarillo burnt away and he stood up. Stubbing the smoke in the nearby ash tray, the weapon stretched. He still felt no better, but nothing he could do would change that. Instead he started to change. They had attached a small bathroom to Crona and Ryuu's room, connecting the pair, so after Ryuu had stripped to his boxers he wandered in. He stared at himself in the mirror for a long time. His mismatched eyes gleamed at him, and his scar itched something fierce. Ryuu traced it, a last loving cut from a past thought buried. It was his job to stop his meister from slipping into madness, a task made more difficult by his own battles with it. His eyes began to glow, but the weapon paid them no mind. Madness was the true enemy, the path that lead to damnation, a path so sweet, but so dangerous. Ryuu jerked back from the sink, eyes wide. "Focus, focus, party, Crona, you're not that monster anymore."

His back crawled, but he ignored that. Ryuu turned away from the mirror and turned on the shower. On his back, its wings stretched across his shoulders, was a massive onyx and sapphire dragon. Blue flames surrounded the tattoo while a pair of brilliant scarlet eyes glared from underneath a heavy black brow. The tattoo almost seemed alive, as if the monster would break free and attack. Ryuu hissed as he stepped under the hot water, his eyes closed. Memories danced across his eyes and his hands trembled as he tried to wash himself. "You can beat this, you're not Seiryū, not anymore," he whispered under his breath, "keep it together man, you're alright." As he talked his body began to relax and his hands stopped trembling.

20 minutes later, he stepped out. His movements were more relaxed, and he seemed at peace. He quickly got dressed in his usual outfit, the only difference this time he wore a sapphire button down. As he left his room, a smirk wormed its way onto his face, a terrifying smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Newest Chapter, starting to pick up a bit of speed in the story, as always hope you all enjoy! **

A grinning moon stared down on a changed Ryuu. His evil smile was out, and his sapphire shirt had a wicked gleam in the half light. Gone was his trademark over coat, gone was the black vest, instead just the shirt. The shadows seemed to follow Ryuu, almost like a great pair of black wings. A few civilians walked ahead of him and Ryuu's smile grew wider, an arm blade appeared as he casually closed in on his prey. Until. "R-r-r-ryuu!" The weapon spun, arms cocked ready to fight, when he saw Crona rush over. "Y-y-y-you're l-l-late."

"Yea crazy eyes; that bitch Maka's getting pissed. She even friggin Maka chopped me with a dictionary!" screamed Ragnarok as he popped out of Crona's back. Ryuu looked back at the group of civilians, they were staring now, the weapon cursed. "Hey! Crazy eyes are you even listening!?" Ragnarok went to hit the weapon but Ryuu caught his hand.

"What did I tell you about hitting me?" hissed the weapon. There was a definite menace to Ryuu's voice that wasn't there before.

Ragnarok stopped struggling, instead he stared. "Well, this is interesting, isn't it? Crona, step back." Ryuu didn't let go, despite Ragnarok's warning.

Crona looked between her two weapons. "Ragnarok, what's going on? Ryuu?"

Ryuu glared while Ragnarok looked pensive. "You gonna let go Ryuu? Or do we have a problem?"

"I warned you what would happen if you tried to hit me!" growled Ryuu.

"Ryuu let Ragnarok go!" screamed Crona. "Stop fighting, stop fighting right now!" Both weapons shot back. Ryuu's eyes gleamed, one blue one red. "Ryuu why are you acting so weird! I don't think I can deal with this!" Crona grabbed his hand and an electric shock ran through the weapon. Ryuu stumbled back, shaking his head as he fell.

"What did you do Crona? Cause that was pretty cool!" said Ragnarok.

"R-r-ryuu?" asked Crona. The meister ignored its demonic partner, instead focused on the more human weapon.

Ryuu shook his head again, and looked up. His eyes were back to their normal color. "Crona? I, damn," he whispered as he sat down. He tried to clear his head. "Where the hell am I?" he whispered to himself.

"R-r-ryuu?" Ryyu's head shot up at the small voice. He saw Crona and his heart sank.

"Crona, are you alright?" he asked as he jumped to his feet.

Crona nodded as he clutched his arm. "No thanks to you crazy eyes!" screamed Ragnarok. "What the hell are you wearing anyway? I thought you only liked red and black! Been holding out on us huh?"

Ryuu cocked his head to the side, confused, then he looked at his arm. His eyes widened when he saw the blue shirt. It took all his will power not to just rip the offending piece of clothing off. As it was his skin crawled when the fabric brushed against it. Then Crona took his hand. "A-a-are y-y-you alright?" Ryuu's head jerked up to see Crona, the meister looked so worried, it touched something in Ryuu, something he thought had died long ago.

Ryuu nodded slightly, his usual small smile worked its way onto his face. "Yea, I'm ok now." He pushed himself up. "Well, you mentioned the party right? Might as well get going yea?" Crona nodded and together the partners made their way to Maka's.

"S-s-say Ryuu, w-w-where's your coat?" asked Crona after a few minutes of silence.

Ryuu shrugged. "Must have left it back in the school. It's not that cold didn't really need it."

Crona nodded. "It's j-just, you usually wear it."

"I forget sometimes, don't worry so much Crona," replied the weapon. While a smile covered his face, on the inside, the weapon shivered. Part of him wanted to run, to go right back to his room in the academy and bury himself under his blanket until he felt normal again. But, sighed Ryuu, he knew that wasn't an option right now. So he pushed all thoughts of what happened aside and tried to live in the moment. What didn't help was that Ragnarok hadn't faded; instead, the weapon had been quiet and stared at Ryuu.

The partners chatted about nothing important, though Ryuu noted that Crona had been forced out of his usual robe and into a formal shirt and matching pants. It was actually pleasant, then Ragnarok got involved. "So, crazy eyes, you ever eat a human soul?" Both humans stopped walking.

"Ragnarok!" hissed Crona, but the weapon waved his meister off.

Ryuu's eyes hardened as he regarded the little demon weapon. "Why?"

Ragnarok laughed and got right next to Ryuu. "You didn't say no. So is that a yes crazy eyes? Are you a soul eater?"

Ryuu glared but shook his head. "No, I'm not, now stop asking stupid questions." He walked off, leaving Crona to catch up.

"Ragnarok you can't ask questions like that! Ryuu's our partner, I don't think I can deal with him leaving!" said Crona. Ragnarok didn't say anything; instead he faded back into Crona to think. Meanwhile, Ryuu fought to stay in control; he felt…something, almost on the edge of his mind. He wanted to lash out, to fight, and to hurt. Until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He felt his fears melt away, and the pounding receded. Ryuu had an Erelim soul, sort of like a Grigori, except it produced an anti-fear, or sometimes, an anti-madness wavelength. But it never worked on himself, until now. When Crona touched him, his own soul seemed to activate. Ryuu jerked away from the hand, and the smile on Crona's face died. For some reason, the loss of that smile made Ryuu feel even worse.

He tried to smile. "It's alright Crona, I'm not mad, don't worry." Crona nodded, but he back away slightly.

This time awkward silence stretched between the two as made their way. Ryuu tried several times to speak, but every time the words died on his lips. Eventually he just sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets. One grazed his pack of smokes, and, despite himself, he grabbed it. Hands worked automatically, drawing a smoke and his zippo lighter. "You smoke?" asked Crona.

Ryuu nodded as he lit the cigarillo. After several puffs he sighed as smoke filled his lungs. "Trying to quit, but yea." He relished the taste. The cherry flavored smoke calmed him, and helped focus on something to battle away the madness. He smiled as the smoke blew out from his nose; all in all it was something he would be hard pressed to do without.

As he savored he almost missed Crona. "C-c-c-can I try?"

Ryuu actually laughed, he quickly contained himself when he saw Crona's face, but his smile didn't leave. "If you want, yes, but smoking's not for the faint of heart, and you're gonna cough." Crona turned away, seemingly defeated. Ryuu sighed and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Here, try it out." He held the head of the cigarillo to Crona, who nervous, hesitantly took the smoke. "Now take a puff, don't swallow the smoke, just hold it in your mouth."

Crona nodded as he took several puffs off the smoke. The smoke billowed out, and at first Crona thought he had it in control. Then he started a coughing spurt. Ryuu took the cigarillo as he laughed. "Don't worry just breathe it out."

"I, I don't think I can deal with those," said Crona as he tried to stop coughing.

Ryuu nodded. "Probably a good thing." Ryuu chuckled again as he walked away, Crona let a small smile appear on his own face as he followed.

Eventually the two made their way to the party. Crona knocked on the door, only for it to fly open and reveal Maka. "Crona! What took you so long?!"

Crona shrugged. "S-s-sorry, w-w-we"

"My fault," said Ryuu. "Crona had to come look for me, I got lost trying to find this place, and then I just sort of ambled along." Ryuu gave Maka his most winning smile, but the scythe meister looked unconvinced.

She looked to Crona who nodded slightly; his left hand had a death grip on his right arm. She smiled as she took his hand. "Alright, sorry I was worried. Come on in!" Maka dragged Crona in while Ryuu followed a slight chuckle echoing as Ryuu watched. Inside, Ryuu saw the whole gang, only out of their school clothes. He smiled and greeted them, but was caught off guard when someone embraced him from behind.

"Meowwww, hi there cutey, what's your name?" asked the voice. Ryuu stiffened while the others laughed.

Except Maka, she appeared with a dictionary. "Blair let go." The pressure disappeared from behind Ryuu, and he turned to see a scantily clad woman in a witch's hat and black leather clothing.

The weapon felt his eye begin to twitch. "Uh, hi?" he said.

Blair got right in his face. "Your eyes! They're so cool! Why are they different colors?" The others all laughed as Ryuu tried to control his blush. Blair had pushed her noticeable bust almost into the weapon's chest as she looked at him.

Ryuu snapped out of staring as Blair repeated the question. "It's a birth defect called heterochromia iridum." Blair nodded as she got closer. Ryuu was trying hard not blush and sent an imploring look at to the others in the room. Everyone just laughed.

"B-B-Blair, I-I-I got you s-s-some fish," said Crona all of a sudden. The magical cat spun and grabbed Crona in a fierce hug.

"Oh you sweet kid! Thank you!" cried Blair as she took the plate. She began to eat allowing Ryuu to make his escape.

The weapon sat on the couch as Liz plopped down next to him. "Yea," she started, "Blair's a bit of a handful when you first meet her. At least she has clothes on." Ryuu looked at the girl, unsure if she was serious or not. "So how's being Crona's partner? Kill Ragnarok yet?"

Ryuu laughed as he shook his head. "No, he's annoying but Crona's fiercely loyal to the thing, it was the only person to show Crona any kind of support, even if it was in a twisted way."

Liz nodded. They both watched as Crona, still terrified, interacted with the others, slowly coming out of his shell. "He's happier, even I can see that. Whatever you're doing, keep it up. Just remember, those threats the others gave, they weren't jokes."

"I know," replied Ryuu.

Liz smiled at him. "Good, now then, I'm getting a drink you want one?" Ryuu smiled as he nodded. The older Thompson sister got up leaving Ryuu alone to watch the others.

"Finally wore something other than black or red huh? We were starting to wonder if you owned any clothes that weren't those two colors," stated Soul as he plopped down.

Ryuu looked down at his shirt. "Yea, I tend not to. But it was a special occasion felt I should change it up a little."

Soul nodded as he took a sip of his soda. "Not bad, though you didn't have to get dressed up, this was just meant to be a relaxing get together."

Ryuu shrugged. "Crona did, figured I should too."

"Fair point," answered Soul. The two slipped into silence, Ryuu actually felt relaxed. "Yo, let's get some food, Maka's a great cook, and with the way Black Star eats there won't be any left soon." Soul stood up and offered his hand to Ryuu. For a second, Soul's crooked grin reminded Ryuu of a past event, which was so similar, yet so different. The weapon shook his head, as if to clear the memory as he took Soul's hand and got up.

The night passed peacefully. Ryuu actually enjoyed himself, more so than he thought. Because of Crona, the gang had welcomed Ryuu with open arms, and he was thankful for that. Kid even offered to help Ryuu make his room symmetrical, though he still wept for the weapon and his forever lack of personal symmetry. But it was touching all the same.

Too bad it came to a crashing end. An explosion went off several blocks away. All the teens dived for their partners, except Ryuu. Instead Ryuu threw open the window and jumped out the building. His arms blades appeared as he raced towards the sounds. Behind him, he heard Maka and Black Star call out to him, but the weapon ignored them. In the middle of the city, a long figure stood. Ryuu landed in front of him, a glare on his face. "You're dead," he hissed.

The figure laughed. "Am I? I feel rather alive. I'm just here to deliver a warning, the warlord is coming." Ryuu roared as he sprang forward, but the figure blocked his arm blades and smashed him back. "The great Seiryū reduced to this. So sad."

"Whoever you are, attacking our friend, and our city, was a big mistake," said Maka as the meisters appeared.

Black Star landed next to the figure. "I'd run if I were you, otherwise you'll see why I'm the man whose going to surpass god."

Kid pointed his pistols at the newcomer. "Not that running will do you much good." Crona appeared next to Ryuu and helped the weapon up.

The newcomer laughed. "Well Seiryū your friends are so loyal, I wonder what would happen if I told them what you did to your last friends?"

"Damn you Suzaku!" screamed Ryuu as he pushed Crona off.

Suzaku laughed. A pair of fearsome bladed wings sprouted from his back. "Just a warning old friend, he's coming, and he's not happy." Suzaku took off into the sky, leaving the meisters to look at their new friend. For his part Ryuu just cursed the retreating figure.

"Ahem." Ryuu turned to see the others, especially Crona, staring at him. "I believe you and my father owe us an explanation," said Kid.

Ryuu sighed as he looked back up in the sky. "I suppose I do."


	5. Chapter 5

**So some backstory to Ryuu this chapter. Its a little silly towards the end, but i like the balance tween serious and silly and i'm trying to maintain that. Again, reviews are love, and the next chapter is about half way done so it'll be up soon. So enjoy!**

Ryuu looked around, a smoke clenched in his teeth. "We're waiting on you Ryuu, any time you want to start," said Lord Death. After Suzaku's appearance Ryuu had fled back to the school, the others behind him. Kid had called his father, who summoned all of them to the death room; in addition Professor Stein, Spirit and Marie were there.

Ryuu took a deep drag off his cigarillo, exhaling the smoke through his nose. "That was my old meister, Suzaku." He actually shivered slightly when he said the name, and his back crawled as if his tattoo was trying to burst free.

Maka looked confused. "Meister? But that guy was a weapon."

Ryuu smirked slightly as he nodded. "It's complicated." He took a drag off his cigarillo and let a smoke screen build around his face.

When he didn't say anything for several minutes, a massive white hand slammed into his head. "If you keep stalling I'll reaper chop you into the grave!" cried Lord Death.

Ryuu picked himself off from the ground, a grimace on his face as he threw away his crushed smoke. "Sorry. His name is Suzaku."

"The Vermillion Bird, how many of the saintly beasts are there?" asked Stein.

Ryuu got to his feet, fixed his long coat (he had changed back to his usual clothes, he felt much more comfortable) and shrugged. "Four, as there are beasts. Byakko, Genbu, Suzaku and…" he took a deep breath. "And Seiryū. Each is a weapon with a unique soul, which, when combined, supposedly will make their wielder invulnerable."

"But, how can someone wield four weapons? That's like, impossible," said Black Star.

"Yea he's right, it would take a meister of unbelievable power to match his soul wavelength, especially at the same time," agreed Maka.

Ryuu nodded. "It is, unless you're someone like say Lord Death or…"

The reaper perked up. "So it is him?"

Ryuu sighed. "He calls himself the Warlord, for now."

"And how many of these saintly weapons does he have?" questioned Lord Death. Ryuu held up one hand, three fingers extended.

"Where is the other then, Liz Patty and I can go recruit them, stop this warlord from getting all four," said Kid.

Lord Death chuckled. "Alright kiddo, grab Ryuu." Everyone looked confused.

Ryuu smiled slightly. "I used to be called the mad weapon Seiryū, also known as the Azure Dragon."

"You ate human souls!?" hissed Kid. Maka tightened her grip on Soul's hand while the others stared.

Ryuu nodded as he lit a new smoke. "I did and you will never know how much I hate myself. I was saved by a mesiter, whose name I never learned, but she rid me of my madness, and I woke up. Since then I've been trying to redeem some small part of my soul. But that's not's what's important. While I'm here, the Warlord can't go through with his plans, but, they, they are not to be trifled with. When I was with them I did …things, things which will haunt me for the rest of my life." He shook his head as memories roved across his eyes. His eyes looked haunted until Crona grabbed his hand. He let out a tight breath and smiled slightly at his partner. He looked up to see the others, they still looked unsure, but Soul gave him a slight thumbs up and Black Star smiled at him.

Lord Death clapped. "We've all made mistakes, what matters is that you move beyond them and of course never do them again! For now it's our move, Crona and Ryuu will train together, as for these saintly beasts, we'll keep an ear open for them. The rest of you, you're going to pull extra assignments with Professor Stein, just in case, if this Warlord is who I think it is, well, we'll need all the help we can get. But enough of these depressing thoughts, there's a party for you kids to get back to. Now then run along!" The reaper shooed everyone out of the death room except his death scythes and number one meister.

The teenagers all gathered outside the room. Ryuu took a deep breath and bowed. "I apologize for lying to you all, and for drawing you into this. I thought…it doesn't matter, I am sorry."

He felt a hand take his, a pale hand, then while he was still bent someone popped his head. "Don't frown, see giraffes make everything better!" cried Patty as she pushed a plushy giraffe into Ryuu's face. He looked up to see the others smiling and laughing.

"Yahoo! A new big bad dude to fight! This time I'll be the one to defeat them for good! Hell with all the strides I've made, I won't even need help, right Tsubaki?!" shouted Black Star.

"Right!" replied the shadow weapon.

Soul chuckled as he leant against a wall. "Been boring without some kind of world threatening doom hanging over us. Makes you appreciate things more." He grabbed Maka and pulled her close, both weapon and meister blushed slightly. Everyone laughed and Ryuu couldn't help the smile that worked its way onto his face.

"S-s-so, we need to t-t-train right?" whispered Crona.

Ryuu nodded as he wrapped an arm around the thin meister's shoulders. "Oh yea, but when we're done, you'll be as tough as them." Ryuu pointed to the others and Crona smiled as he nodded. "However, tomorrow, we're going shopping."

Crona looked down at his formal clothes. "B-but, I thought these were nice."

Ryuu smiled. "These are, but the robe? Might need to go."

Crona began to shake when Maka grabbed his arm. "Shopping? That's a great idea Crona!" Liz jumped on the idea as well; even the guys seemed to enjoy it. Ryuu stepped back as the others all circled Crona, his smile smaller but still there. The weapon made a silent vow, that as long as he could, he would protect this fragile meister, the first person to forgive him when his past was revealed.

The next day, poor Crona found himself buried under clothes as the girls flitted about the store. Ryuu was trying his hardest not to just burst out laughing, while Black Star and Soul chatted. Kid was silent though, and he was staring at Ryuu. "Man I'm so boreddddddd! Why did we agree to come with them?" whined Black Star.

Soul shrugged. "We were promised food, and to make sure Crona got some, you know, guy stuff."

Ryuu nodded. "Well they'll be at this for a while, food court?" As soon as he said the word food Black Star was out the door, screaming. Soul sighed as he went after him, leaving Kid and Ryuu alone. "You want to talk right?"

"Yes," answered the young reaper.

Ryuu held out his hand. "After you." Kid frowned but walked forward. Ryuu fell into step with him. "So, is this because I was once a soul eater? My former friends want to kill your father, or you're jealous I'm working with Crona?"

"What!?" asked a blushing Kid.

Ryuu laughed. "I'm joking. So, what do you want to know?"

"These weapons, how powerful are they?" asked Kid.

Ryuu sighed. "Powerful, very powerful, and they can use each other, if we fought them now we'd be very hard pressed to beat them, never mind the Warlord with them."

Kid nodded and looked up at Ryuu. "And what about you?"

Ryuu smiled slightly. "I'm a shadow of my former self, once I could go toe to toe with any of them, but when I was purified, I lost a lot of power. Still I'd take sanity over power any day."

"And are you sane?" questioned Kid.

"That's the real question isn't it? You'll just have to wait and see," replied Ryuu. The pair caught up to Soul and Black Star, who were already eating.

An hour later the girls and Crona joined them, Crona laden with bags. Ryuu jumped to his feet to help his meister, who looked one step away from a full blown panic attack. "How's it going ladies?" asked the newest weapon.

"Well, Crona here can't seem to find guys clothes he likes," said Liz as she began to eat.

Maka held up some of the stuff they got and it made Crona look queasy. "I think we found some nice stuff, he's just nervous cause it's new, but it'll be familiar soon," promised Maka. Crona gave her a weak smile, but it was the best they could hope for.

Ryuu dug through the bags. "There's some good stuff in here Crona." The boy nodded slightly as he clung to his robe. Ryuu smiled slightly. "Ok, come on." He pulled his partner up. "Maka, we're gonna go find him a new robe, you want to come?"

"Of course," Maka said as she jumped to her feet.

Ryuu smiled at her then turned to the others. "We'll be back in a bit." The three walked off.

Maka leaned close to Ryuu. "Where do you think we can find a robe?"

Ryuu shrugged. "I figured we'd get him a dress or something. If that don't work, at least we tried. One thing he needs is fight clothes, at least for missions."

"M-m-m-mission clothes?" asked Crona.

Ryuu nodded. "Yea, so you don't mess up your new clothes. Like Maka's over coat and uniform outfit, Black Star's ninja getup, something like that. We'll figure it out, no worries right?"

"R-r-right?" it came out more as a question, but Ryuu took it. "First the robe ok? Once we get that, mission stuff should be easy enough." Crona smiled slightly, but Ryuu took it. Maka watched the pair, a grin on her face, Ryuu seemed to genuinely care for his new partner, if nothing else that earned him good points with Maka, even if he had been a prekishin monster.

It took a while, but eventually Crona found a black dress that reminded him of his robe. It hugged his curves, but did somewhat accentuate his lack of a bust. Still it had potential. Ryuu took the garment after he tried it on. "Well, it's made for a girl, but…we can work with this. Maka you have a sewing machine?"

"I think Tsubaki does," answered the blond meister.

Ryuu smirked at Crona who stared longingly at the dress. "Then don't worry my friend, we got this. I'll buy this fix it up tonight and you can wear it tomorrow alright?" Crona gave Ryuu a shy smile, and Maka felt one bloom on her face. "Now then, fight clothes." Crona nodded, and looked a bit more determined. Ryuu nodded to himself, pleased with Crona's small burst of confidence.

It took another few hours, but finally Crona found an outfit for school/missions that both Maka and Ryuu agreed was acceptable. After that, Ryuu lugged all the bags back to school while Crona carried his new dress. As they walked they chatted, until Crona asked. "What was it like, eating a human soul?"

Ryuu stopped in mid step. Crona started apologizing profusely but Ryuu held up his hand. "It's alright, I just, I try not to think bout it."

"Why, cause human souls are fucking tasty! We should get some, right crazy eyes?!" cried Ragnarok as he popped out of Crona's back. Ryuu's hand cocked back and decked Ragnarok as hard as he could. Crona almost fell back from the force of the hit. In fact, the only reason why he didn't was because Ryuu grabbed him.

"Never say that again, ever," hissed the red haired weapon. "Eating human souls, it…it destroys you, it warps you, makes you feel…things, things no sane person should. It strips away your sanity and leaves only a desire for power, but it forces you to confront your greatest weakness, and slaps you with it…constantly. You want to know what it's like Crona? Fall into madness, and enjoy it. Embrace it's every facet, it's every nuance, love it as if it was an exotic food, and live as if it was the very air you breathe. That is what it's like to eat a human soul." Ryuu turned on his heel and stomped off.

Crona stood there for a while, unsure what to do. Finally he spoke. "Ragnarok, why do you want to eat human souls?"

Ragnarok crossed his stubby arms. "Because they're fucking tasty, and they make me powerful. And if I'm powerful it doesn't matter that I'm stuck in a wimp like you!"

Crona sighed. "You're afraid, just like me, your afraid aren't you?"

"Shut up!" screamed Ragnarok as he belted Crona's head. "I'm not a weak little bitch like you!"

Crona caught one of the hands. "Maybe, but you're still scared." Ragnarok stopped hitting Crona and retreated back into the meister. Crona walked off, a frown on his face.

Meanwhile Ryuu looked depressed as he walked. He kept replaying what he said to Crona, and his frown got deeper and deeper. He stopped several times, each with the intent of going back for his meister, but he could never move his feet. His back crawled, as if his old life was trying to speak. Finally he plopped down on the ground and waited for Crona. When Crona finally appeared, Ryuu jumped to his feet. "Come on, we got a fitting to take care of." Crona gave his weapon a half smile and fell into step with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**So the real practicing starts, and Crona and Ryuu's relationship starts to solidify. Enjoy! and as always, reviews are love**

A week later, Crona and Ryuu were practicing with Black Star and Tsubaki. Crona clutched his right arm, while he held Ryuu in his right. "I don't think I can do this Ryuu, I can't handle this."

"Come on Crona, let's see how tough you really are," said Black Star as he circled the sword meister.

"_Calm down Crona, we can do this, just focus._" Crona looked down at his partner. In the reflection of the blade Ryuu gave his meister a smirk. "_Let's go!_" Crona swung forward; Black Star easily turned the strike aside and lashed back.

Crona stumbled back. "I can't do this, I can't do this, I need Ragnarok!"

The little black demon popped out. "I'm just supposed to be on defense, so stop sucking, it's embarrassing!" Black Star rushed in again, this time Ryuu barely turned aside the blow, but the ninja was gone before Crona could counter. Crona stepped back, a shudder ran up his spine as he grasped Ryuu's handle, his hands trembled.

"_Calm down Crona,_" whispered Ryuu as the two meisters circled each other. "_Black Star always charges in, he won't go for a sideways attack unless his frontal assault is repelled. So meet the first slash, and counter._" But Crona wasn't listening.

"Ready or not Crona here I come!" screamed Black Star as he charged in again.

"_Crona block right!_" shouted Ryuu. Crona snapped out of his head in time to raise his sword. Tsubaki clanged off of Ryuu. "_Bind over and thrust!_" Crona rolled his wrist and shot Ryuu forward. Black Star jumped back, a grin on his face. "_Crona, open your mind to me if we can resonate our souls, we got this._"

"I'm n-n-not s-s-sure i-i-if I c-c-can do that," replied Crona.

"_Just relax, we got this, ready?_" asked Ryuu. Crona gave a slight nod, still terrified. "_Right Soul Resonance!_" screamed both weapon and meister. Crona felt a wave of emotion hit him. But it was…warm. His fears shrank away, and instead he felt calm come over him. Crona gave a small grin and took a surer stance. "_Let's go Crona!_"

"Right!" cried Crona. Together weapon and meister charged forward. Black Star grinned as he rushed to meet them.

This time though, it was not so one sided. The two meisters dueled back and forth, Crona holding his own against Black Star's ninja sword forms. After the third lock Crona actually managed to push him back.

Black Star stared, confused. "This is not the same Crona we're used to."

Tsubaki nodded "_He's different, we need to be careful, with Ryuu he's actually working with his weapon, as opposed to simply relying on it._" Crona took a guard position, both hands on the hilt of the sword, instead of clinging to his arm. With a fierce grin, that almost seemed to mimic Black Star's, Crona sprang forward. He swung the sword in a figure eight pattern, using the momentum of each swing to add speed to the overall strikes.

"Tsubaki kursurigama mode!" shouted Black Star as he tried to dodge. The shadow weapon transformed into her trade mark form. Black Star grinned as he twirled one of the scythes. "Alright Crona lets go! Yahoo!" He charged forward and threw one of the scythes.

"_Crona, dodge back and circle right!_" cried Ryuu.

"No way!" responded Crona. Instead he ducked left and shot forward, weapon over his head as he prepared to strike.

Black Star grinned. "Bad move!" He brought his second scythe down.

The flat of the blade struck Crona in the head and sent him flying. Ryuu transformed back his human form and cushioned his meister's fall. Ragnarok appeared out of Crona's back. "Good job crazy eyes! You made stupid Crona even stupider! Get up Crona, get up!"

Ryuu bonked Ragnarok on the head. "Shut up chibi demon, he's alright, just took a good crack to the head. Come on Crona upsidaisy." Crona didn't move. Ryuu swore as he pushed his meister off of him.

"Did I hit him too hard?" asked Black Star as Tsubaki changed to her human form.

Ryuu shook his head as he squatted down next to Crona. "No, he'll be fine, just took him by surprise is all. Good match."

Black Star grinned as he gave him a thumbs up. "Of course! He didn't do half bad, but of course I won, I am the big man who will surpass god!"

Ryuu absent mindedly nodded as he examined his meister. Tsubaki bent down next to him. "What did you do to Crona, when you resonated souls he became completely different, not crazy but…well brave."

Ryuu shrugged. "Guess my confidence bled over to him. I tried to open up so he could get some of my sword skills."

Tsubaki looked at Ryuu with shock. "Your sword skills?"

Ryuu chuckled slightly. "Just cause I'm a weapon doesn't mean I don't know how to use them. Part of my old…life, it dictated I had to be skilled to fight on my own. Those blades I use, it's not just experience behind those strikes." Crona shot forward, hand grasping for his sword, only to hold his head. Ryuu laughed as he patted his shoulder. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

"My head hurts, what happened?" asked Crona.

Ryuu laughed slightly. "You, my courageous meister, got over confident and Black Star over there bounced a good shot off your head."

"C-c-c-couragous? M-m-me?" stuttered Crona, completely confused.

Ryuu nodded. "Yup, aint that right Black Star."

The ninja spun and saw his friend awake. Black Star dive bombed poor Crona wrapping him in a massive hug. "Dude! You were awesome! Not as good as me, but good! You even got a bit of Black Star confidence!"

Crona smiled slightly as he nodded. Ryuu sat back, a smirk on his face when he looked at his watch. "Alright we got class, come on guys." Ryuu helped Tsubaki up while Black Star dragged Crona to his feet. "We'll meet you guys inside; just want to talk to my meister real quick."

"Right Ryuu, we'll save you a seat," shouted Black Star as they left.

Ryuu fixed Crona's clothes, a nice pair of slacks and a long sleeved button down, before settling his hands on the meister's shoulders. "So, you remember what happened?"

Crona nodded slightly. "I just felt…good. Like I-I-I could take on the world. I g-g-guess I let it go to my head"

Ryuu smiled. "Well we'll work on that, but it's a start. You surprised Black Star, who's the fastest meister in the school, next to maybe Stein. We can do this." Crona gave him a timid grin, Ryuu's own widened.

They walked into class right before bell rang. Crona still felt a tad awkward in his clothes, though he did like the fact he didn't feel like he would trip when he walked. He took a seat next to Maka while Ryuu sat near Black Star and Soul. The weapon pulled his note book out and began scribbling down notes.

Crona sighed as he worked, he still didn't understand where that rush of confidence had come from but he knew it had something to do with his partner. A partner who was so open yet so distant. Crona shook his head as Kid sat down next to him, a smile on the reaper's face. Crona hesitantly returned it, and got to work. A hand brushed his thigh and he saw a note next to him. Maka never looked up from her work, but she was the closest to him. He slowly took the note, Stein was writing on the board, so he snuck a quick look. "_How's training, and those clothes look good on you!_" it read.

Crona smiled as he scribbled a note back, then placed it under the table. He went back to work, surprisingly, he enjoyed studying. It was something he could deal with, being left alone, with constantly new information, he was never bored, or in the dark. Crona was also thankful he had Maka as a friend, because she supplied him with new books whenever he wanted them. Still, the boy was a teenager and prone to daydreaming, as he was doing now.

He was so caught up in his daydream that he almost didn't hear the bell. Maka shook him slightly as she stood up. "You sleeping Crona?"

"Huh? Oh s-s-sorry, w-w-was just thinking," answered the embarrassed meister.

Maka smiled as they left the classroom. "Bout what?"

Crona blushed a little and turned away. "N-n-n-nothing."

Maka grinned as she got closer. "Nothing huh? Then why are you blushing?"

Crona blushed even more as the two walked down the hallways. "I ugh, well, I was um thinking bout, um"

Maka patted Crona's arm. "Don't worry, if you're too nervous to talk about it I understand." Crona gave her a weak smile. "So how do you like your new clothes?"

"They're nice," he replied, his smile getting a little stronger. "Ryuu's w-w-working on my new robe."

Maka shook her head. "Out of all the random skills, who'd have thought he'd know how to sew, I mean seriously."

Crona laughed slightly. "It's k-k-kind of funny watching him work. He makes a s-s-silly face." The two giggled as Maka led the way.

"You want to come back to the apartment, I'll make some snacks?" asked Maka. Crona nodded slightly, a smile on his face. "Excellent! We can study together!"

Meanwhile Ryuu was in his room, clad in a simple pair of shorts as he practiced. His arm blades flashed in out as he moved through weapon forms, a blank look in his eyes. Flowing script covered his left pectoral, b_eware, for I am fearless and therefor powerful_ it read, fitting for a man whose soul destroys fear. A knock on his heavy door interrupted Ryuu's practice. The weapon retracted his arm blades as he opened the door. "Miss Marie, Professor Stein, what can I do for you?" Ryuu backed away from the door and held out his arm.

The two teachers stepped in to the small room; they noted that it had almost no personalized touches. "We wanted to talk about Crona," replied Marie.

Ryuu nodded. "Of course" he went to say more when he looked down at himself. "Um, one moment please, let me just throw on a shirt." He walked into the bathroom and the two teachers finally saw his dragon.

Stein lit a cigarette while the teen changed. "Hmm, he really was this Seiryū, interesting."

Marie nodded. "Still he's a child who needs help." Marie went to say more when Ryuu walked back out. He had thrown on an open button down.

"So," he started. "What about Crona?"

Marie produced several papers. "We are going to adopt him, move him out of this drafty old dungeon."

Ryuu took the papers and smiled. "That's great, he could use a real family, but…why are you telling me this? I'm just his weapon partner."

Marie went to answer when Stein spoke. "Because Crona and you share a bond, as all weapon and meisters share. More importantly, you have been one of the few people in Crona's life to show him unconditional support with no underlying motive; you also are the only person he feels he hasn't betrayed at least once, so he will listen to you."

Ryuu chuckled slightly, a faraway look in his eyes. "I'll tell him, but it'd be better if you just approached him yourself."

"We plan to," said Marie. "Just, if he gets too nervous over it we just…we hoped you could convince if he panics. Alright?"

Ryuu nodded as he went to the door. "Of course, I'll make sure I talk to him." Marie beamed at Ryuu as she left, but Stein stopped at the door.

"The madness, its…enticing isn't it?" he asked. Ryuu stared, on edge. "Don't worry; you're not the only one whose madness isn't always in check, here more of those cherry smokes you love." Stein tossed the teen a package. Ryuu smiled slightly as he thanked the professor. As he closed the door, Ryuu sighed and slumped to the ground. He pulled his lighter out and lit a smoke, his eyes haunted and his face haggard.

How long he sat there he didn't know, but by the time he moved his muscles were completely stiff, his bones all cracked and there was nothing left of his smoke except a nub where the filter was. He groaned as he flicked away the spent smoke. He moved to the small desk where he pulled out a picture from the draw.

It was the only thing he kept from his old life. It showed four smiling faces, one of them was a very different Ryuu. His hair was a brilliant sapphire, his eyes were both the same shade of blue and his face was a lot less lined. The older Ryuu smiled down at the picture, his friends, before the Warlord found them. He took a deep shuddering breath and tried to steady himself. These people were his enemies now, less than human. But a part of him, small but there, kept reminding him he was just as twisted, just as warped, without the luxury of the madness or power the others had.

Another knock on his door interrupted his contemplations. Ryuu slammed the picture down. "One second!" he called as he fixed himself slightly. He opened the door only to get attacked.

"Remember me bitch!?" hissed the voice. The weapon skid back after the first strike, Ryuu glared as he held his stomach, blood trickled knife wound. The knife meister who attacked Crona the night Ryuu first came to Death City stood outside his door. "I promised I'd make you pay, its time," hissed the meister. Rage danced in Ryuu's eyes as he brought one hand up, arm blade extended.

"Better men than you have tried and failed," he hissed in response. Ryuu roared at the top of his lung sprang forward. The knife meister tried to block, but the weapon turned aside his knife and crashed a fist into the meister's face. The meister slammed into the wall of the hallway and Ryuu kept on him. He pounded the meister until the teen's face barely resembled anything but ground beef. "You want to kill boy! Then you should be prepared to lose your life too!" hissed Ryuu as he pulled an arm back, blade extended.

Ryuu got tackled away from the beaten meister. "Ryuu stop this!" hissed Kid.

Ryuu struggled under the reaper, his black eye sapphire. "Let me fucking go! He attacked me and should learn the consequences of trying to kill someone!"

"That was his mistake and he'll pay for that, but you cant kill him, that's murder!" cried Kid. "Ryuu control yourself! If you kill him you'll slip back onto the path of the kishin! You'll be no better than the other saintly beasts!" That stopped Ryuu's thrashing. He went completely still, his eye returned to black and he let out a long sigh.

"I am no better than they are," he whispered. "You can get off me; I won't kill him, not now anyway."

Kid got up and helped Ryuu to his feet. Weapon and reaper stared down at the broken meister, whose own weapon had transformed and was cowering. "We should get him to the nurses office," said Kid. He noticed blood on his jacket, and on Ryuu. "You too it seems."

Ryuu looked down at his side. "Nah its fine, I'll stitch it up myself later."

Kid shook his head. "Nurse's office, now." Ryuu laughed slightly and together they bent down and picked up the defeated meister. "You coming?" called Kid over his shoulder. The knife weapon hurried, though he gave Ryuu terrified glances every now and then.

Ryuu grinned at the kid over his shoulder, in the shadows his teeth seemed pointed, like fangs. "Don't worry kid, your soul is safe…for now." Ryuu's laughter bounced off the walls, and even Kid felt a small chill run up his spine at the sound.


	7. Chapter 7

**So a new chapter, its got a bit of action, some fun and even a hint of romance. I hope everyone enjoys, and as always, reviews are love.**

After the failed attack, Ryuu got attacked three more times over the course of several weeks, the last involving Crona. All three attempts ended with the attackers in the hospital. By the final time Ryuu dragged his attacker to the courtyard of the school, hung him on one of the DWMA's giant spikes, with a note that said what would happen to anyone who bothered Ryuu or his partner again. That last attack had almost gotten the reformed weapon expelled.

_Ryuu was walking through the halls when he heard a painful gasp, followed by a hard thud. The weapon jogged towards a large crowd to see a three star meister hitting Crona. Ragnarok was screaming at Crona to fight back, but the three star meister was unarmed, so Crona refused to fight back with his weapon. Something inside Ryuu broke at the sight of his meister in pain. "Yo!" roared the weapon as he smashed his way into the crowd. One student was literally thrown out of the berserk weapon's way. His arm blades appeared as he pointed one at the attacker. "Touch my meister again and I'll eat your soul!" Ryuu's bright red hair stood up on end, and his black eye had changed to sapphire again. The weapon felt his madness rising to the surface, but he couldn't care, he had a job to do._

_The three star meister, a master of using his spirit wavelength as an attack grinned as he stood up. "Is that so one star? You fucked up my friend; I'll make you pay for that." _

_Ryuu grinned; his fangs glinted in the half light. "You can try." With a wild roar Ryuu charged forward._

_When the boy was removed from the spike, both his arms were broken, his ribs smashed and over a dozen cuts and stab wounds covered his body. None were lethal, all were extremely painful._

Since then most students openly avoided them, and even more whispered whenever they approached. For his part, Ryuu barely noticed, but Crona began to shrink further and further into himself. At least in school, in private the meister was starting to open up slightly. His smile was becoming more common and he even tried to hang out with others of his own volition. Still he hated being the center of attention and whispering students can be so cruel. But, luckily for Crona, the best meisters in the school all happened to be his friends, and surrounded Crona whenever he was out of class.

Today though, those thoughts were forgotten. Crona and Ryuu had been summoned to the Death Room by Lord Death. "I-I-I'm s-s-scared," whispered Crona as they walked through the halls.

Ryuu glared at some snickering girls but spared his partner a smile. "Don't worry Crona, we got this. We've been training, you're getting better, and worst comes to worst, we got Ragnarok."

"He's got me! Not you crazy eyes, we don't even need you!" cried the weapon as he sprang from Crona's back.

Ryuu sighed as he bonked the weapon. "Be nice chibi demon, I don't feel like fighting."

Ragnarok glared as he rested on Crona's head. "Where we going anyway, is it to get food cause I'm starving."

"We're going to see Lord Death, we got a mission. Which means you get to eat a tasty kishin egg," replied Ryuu.

Ragnarok cocked his head to the side. "A kishin egg? To become a Death Scythe? But I want"

Ryuu grabbed the demon. "You want to be a Death Scythe, you get more powerful, and hell you might even get your own body."

Ragnarok paused as he thought about that. "Hmm, maybe. Get me food Crona!" he cried as he hit Crona in the head.

Crona nodded. "Ok, ok, just stop hitting me!"

Ryuu grabbed Ragnarok's hand and pulled him off balance. Ragnarok thrashed as he tried to get away, Ryuu didn't so much blink and Crona blushed as people stared. "Let me go, let me go!" shouted the demon weapon.

Ryuu just sighed as he stopped at a snack machine. He snagged a bag of chips and handed them to the demon. "Now shut up and eat." Ragnarok grumbled but ate all the same.

Crona's hand had latched onto his other arm as he walked; his eyes roved the halls, his face nervous as people pointed. Ryuu fell into step with him. "Crona, people will always stare, it's what they do. A person is smart, people are stupid, so walk tall, let them judge, in the end it's their loss if they turn away from us." Crona nodded slightly as he tried to lift his head up, but a giggle from some girls sent his head back down. Ryuu sighed. He swung around Crona and slowly pried his fingers off his arm. "You'll bruise yourself if you grip too tightly."

Crona looked away. "It's fine, Ragnarok usually takes care of stuff like that."

"Yea crazy eyes! Crona can do whatever he wants…cept when I tell him to do things, then he needs to listen, right Crona!" to make sure his statement was true, the demon pulled on Crona's hair.

"Ragnarok stop, I can't deal with losing my hair!" he cried.

Ryuu bonked Ragnarok again. "Stop doing that!" he hissed. Ragnarok stuck his tongue out at Ryuu and faded into Crona's back. Ryuu laughed slightly. "Come on, let's get our mission."

The pair eventually made their way into the Death Room where Kid and his father were already talking. "Ah, perfect timing you two!" said Lord Death as Crona and Ryuu walked in. "You're just in time for the mission briefing. You'll be going with Kiddo here, he'll be providing some back up, just so everything works out ok. We've been receiving disturbing reports of killings in the north of the US along the southern Canadian border; something has been going around and brutally murdering then eating people." Lord Death passed out a folder with crime scene pictures in them. "Definitely the work of a prekishin, and as such it is the DWMA's job to hunt down the monster and kill it. So Ryuu, Crona, this is your mission, so do remember you're representing the academy! You are to leave at once, good luck, and try not to get killed! Oh and have fun! You two never seem to get out the city, this will be the perfect opportunity for you!"

Ryuu took the folder, bowed and left, dragging Crona with him. Kid fell into step with them as they walked out. "We have transport prepared; it'll be leaving in two hours. You might want to pack a duffle of clothing. Also, from what we gathered this kishin has a taste of the souls of teenagers, be careful."

"Y-y-you're n-n-not c-c-coming Kid?" asked Crona.

"I am," replied the reaper. "But I've been ordered to only intervene if you're in serious trouble. You're on your own basically. Afterwards, I'll take you guys out to celebrate." Ryuu smirked as he read over the mission details, Crona sent Kid a blushing smile which the reaper hesitantly returned. Kid eventually broke away from the pair when they returned to their rooms.

Ryuu turned to his meister with a smirk. "Remember those special clothes we bought? Time to get them, I'll meet you in 20 minutes ok? If you start having trouble dealing with anything, give me a shout alright?" Crona nodded slightly, looking nervous, but Ryuu flashed him a smile that the meister returned, somewhat.

Ryuu walked into his room and peeled off his long coat. Since he started training more, he had taken to wearing simple long sleeved tees and black jeans, as opposed to his button downs and slacks. Now though, he was determined to make a good impression. He grabbed a crisp silk crimson shirt, followed by a satin onyx vest. A pair of black slacks and combat boots completed the look. He went under his bed and pulled out a large trunk. The weapon took a deep breath and opened it, inside were the remnants of his old life. On top was what he wanted, a thick leather scabbard and sword belt. Ryuu picked up the leather, hands almost caressing the worn stitching and faded exterior. He stood up and shut the trunk. Sheathe in hand, Ryuu went to pick up Crona.

Surprisingly Crona didn't need help with his mission clothes. He looked nervous, but ready. The clothes were simple, cargo shorts, long enough to make Crona feel somewhat comfortable, but still short enough to allow better movement. A tight fitted long t-shirt, combat boots and an over coat similar to Ryuu's and Maka's completed the look. The only real difference was Crona's had artwork. It had _Demon Swordsman_ written in brilliant purple, with a picture of Ragnarok's weapon form underneath it. Ryuu spent three days working on that coat, he stitched letters and a patch made by Tsubaki onto the back. Ryuu walked around the meister, a smirk on his face. "You look good Crona, how do you feel?"

"N-n-n-nervous, wh-what if I m-m-mess up?" replied the meister.

Ryuu fixed the coat as he smiled at his meister. "You'll be fine, we got this. Don't worry. Oh, here," Ryuu handed Crona the sheath.

Crona stared at the belt and scabbard, confusion on his face. "What is it?"

Ryuu laughed. "It's a sword belt, and my sheath. Figured when we start chasing this guy down it might be easier to stay in weapon form, this way you don't have to carry me, but I'll still be close by." He took the belt and slipped it over Crona's shoulder. Crona frowned slightly at the weight, but it didn't feel too bad. "You'll get used to it, I promise."

Together the two walked to the entrance of the DWMA where Maka and Soul were waiting. "Crona! Wow you look fantastic, Ryuu where did you learn to sew?" asked Maka as she looked at the lettering.

Ryuu shrugged a small blush. "Around. The clothes do fit him though, don't they?" Maka nodded. With the exception of the one dress Ryuu altered, Crona had started to wear more male clothing, though he still felt most comfortable in a long robe/dress. Still it was progress.

Maka settled her hands on Crona's shoulders. "Alright, you're going on your first mission, just stay calm, trust yourself and you'll be fine."

"Maka, Crona kicked our asses enough times, he'll be fine. Just avoid the madness bro," said Soul as he thumped Crona's back. Crona nodded as he hugged Maka. Soul high fived Ryuu and pulled him close. "Look after Crona, cause if you don't, forget Stein coming after you, he'll have to deal with the remains after me and Maka get done with you," whispered Soul.

Ryuu nodded. "Will do, I'll take care of him." Soul flashed his trade mark crooked grin as the two backed away. "Maka its time." Maka nodded as she straightened Crona's coat and smiled.

"Good luck!" she said. Crona smiled slightly and Ryuu smirked as he stuck his hands in his pocket. The pair walked off, off to adventure and mystery. Unbeknownst to the pair, another set of eyes watched as they left.

Suzaku stared down at the two from the roof of a building, a twisted grin on her face. The weapon stood up. She wore a simple tunic of red, with white cotton pants, but his boots were menacing. Built to resemble the talons of a bird of prey, the boots would slice anything that got underneath the weapon. Like Ryuu she had bright red hair, though her had highlights of yellow mixed in, and her eyes were gold. "Well Seiryū, let's see how well you and your new partner do. We'll be watching, oh, oh yes we will." Behind the winged weapon two others laughed. "Byakko, make sure their trip is…eventful." A pale haired vixen stepped forward. Clad in a simple striped robe, the woman grinned, pointed fangs glinting in the bright sun light.

"It'll be nice to see an old…flame as it were," giggled the girl. She jumped off the building and trailed the pair, determined to make their little adventure, much more interesting.

Ryuu stopped in mid step, his head cocked to the side. Crona looked back. "A-a-a-are you ok Ryuu?"

Ryuu nodded slightly as he scanned the buildings. He felt…something, but the weapon couldn't put his finger on it. He turned back to Crona with a smile. "Sorry 'bout that, I'm fine, thought I felt something, must have been my imagination."

Ragnarok appeared out of Crona's back. "And you're worried about our madness, you're the crazy one!"

Ryuu looked over his shoulder again. "Quite possibly, quite possibly." Unconsciously an arm blade shot out, but Ryuu retracted it when Crona noticed it. "Sorry, just thinking." Crona nodded slightly.

Then Kid met the pair, his traveling cloak and mask in place. Liz and Patty were both there too, patty tackled poor Crona in a fierce hug while Liz tried to rein her younger sister in. "Are you ready?" asked Kid.

Ryuu nodded. "Yea, as ready as we'll be. Patty, let my partner up please." The weapon pulled out a tiny plushy giraffe key chain as incentive. Patty sprang up and took the key chain, laughing as she played with it. Ryuu hauled Crona to his feet and dusted him off.

"T-t-t-thanks," said the meister, he flashed his weapon a smile. Ryuu noted Kid turned away slightly and his hand clenched.

Ryuu suppressed his smirk as he answered. "No prob, Liz darlin' shall we?" Ryuu held out his hand to the older girl who laughed as she took it. The two climbed into the car, followed by Patty and finally Kid and Crona.


	8. Chapter 8

**Crona and Ryuu's first mission! This is a more Crona centered chapter, but Ryuu will appear again in the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it, and as always reviews are love**

The kishin egg didn't take long to reveal itself; Ryuu and Crona had been in a small Vermont town for barely a day when it appeared. The monster was a twisted thing, emaciated to the point of starvation, with a black lipless mouth, blood red eyes and terrifying teeth. Its fingers had transformed into vicious claws and a stench of decay hung around it always.

From their questioning, and the mission details the DWMA students had managed to piece together what might have happened to form the kishin. The kishin egg had once been a man named Jack, who had been caught in a snow drift with his friend last winter, the pair were trapped for a month, and when they were finally found, only Jack was alive. The friend's body was never found, the closest thing the investigators discovered were some broken bones…that had the marrow sucked from them. Since then Jack had been…off. Then the murders started. The small town of Clearwater had been the epicenter. All the towns around it had been hit, but until this night, the prekishin never attacked a soul in Clearwater. It was a clear sign what was left of the human had been destroyed.

Crona and Ryuu had been following up on a lead where Jack was when the monster appeared, its victim in hand. Ryuu had reacted first, he sprang towards the monster, arm blade at the ready and sliced the thing. Ryuu cocked his arm back for a second shot, but the enraged monster reacted first. It back handed the weapon away, dropped its intended target and fled. Crona rushed over to Ryuu as the weapon picked himself up. "Damn that thing is strong. We need to go, now!" Ryuu pushed Crona forward and transformed. The pair charged after the monster.

"_Turn left up ahead Crona, the kishin ducked into that side alley!_" cried Ryuu as Crona chased after the fleeing monstrosity. Crona was in a thick winter coat, his fighting clothes hidden under layers, snow covered the ground causing the meister to skid and slide as he ran. In one hand was Ryuu, in weapon form, in the other was Ragnarok.

"This thing is fast, I'm not used to running this much, I don't think I can deal with this!" cried Crona as he tried to put on a burst of speed. Unlike Maka, Black Star or even Kid, Crona never had to chase a fight; the fight usually came to him. Thus he lacked the speed the others had.

"Well stop freaking out so much! We finally are getting some action, let's do this! And don't forget crazy eyes, you owe me candy since I'm using my weapon form!" shouted Ragnarok. The other sword didn't bother to respond. Instead he focused on making sure Crona and his souls were aligned. Ryuu struggled to control the influx of his soul wavelength, to give Crona enough courage to overcome his fears, without becoming over confident.

Above them, Kid watched from his flying skate board, Liz and Patty in hand. "_Think we should help them?_" asked Liz.

"Not our place, this is their mission we're just here as back up," replied Kid. Though he looked like he wanted to help, in fact, despite his words the young reaper followed Crona closely, and dived down whenever the pink haired boy seemed to be in any trouble. His weapons either didn't notice, or wisely didn't mention it.

But Crona didn't pay his possible rescuer any attention. He was gasping as he tried to chase down the monster. "Ragnarok turn into wings! I can't catch him like this" said Crona.

"Right!" replied Ragnarok as he faded back into Crona's body only to reappear as wings. He took off into the sky. The meister chased down the monster until it was cornered in a back alley way. The monster turned and growled something as it waved its claws.

Crona stared at the monster. "Ragnarok land." The meister slowly sank to the ground. "Wendigo Jack Martel, you have eaten human souls and become a monster. I am here to destroy you, your soul is mine!" Ryuu looked at his meister with…respect for the first time. Crona didn't look confident, but he didn't look scared either. He looked determined, and ready, something that Ryuu was proud of. The sword also felt Rangarok's feelings, the demon was almost…impressed by Crona's words.

The wendigo roared as it charged. "_Here he comes!_" warned Ryuu. Ragnarok just cheered. Crona took a deep breath, and sprang forward. Ryuu blocked the monster's first attack while Ragnarok stabbed out. The monster threw itself to the side, Ragnarok slicing its side but missing all the same. The wendigo roared as blood leaked out of its side, and it attacked again. Crona relied on his two weapons, which moved surprisingly well in concert with each other, creating almost a wall of steel between Crona and the monster. With Ryuu's anti fear wavelength, Crona was able to work with his weapons instead of being bullied by Ragnarok, thus the weapons followed Crona's lead, and each-others.

"Ragnarok scream resonance!" shouted Crona. The red mouth on the base of Ragnarok's blade opened and the sonic scream shot out. The prekishin shrieked in pain as it stumbled back. Crona shot forward, Ryuu's blade flashed in the half light of the moon as it came down. Only to strike metal. Stunned Crona jumped back, Ragnarok stopped screaming and the wendigo scampered away.

Kid spun, guns at the ready. "_There!_" shouted Liz. A pale haired woman grinned down at the pink haired meister. A segmented chain whip retracted back into her forearm, a bright white scarf hung from the end of the spikes.

"Oh Seiryū, come out and play!" cried the girl.

Kid froze. "That's one of the sacred beasts," he whispered.

"_Kid we need to help, that kishin egg is getting away!_" shouted Liz. Kid was torn between the egg and his friends. Then Ryuu changed back to his human form.

"Crona go! Go now!" he shouted as he pushed Crona behind him. Crona looked fretful, without Ryuu's Erelim wavelength Crona's fears came back with a vengeance. So Ryuu took the choice out of his meister's hands. "Ragnarok you want to eat, get that Kishin egg or no candy!" Ragnarok transformed into a pair of wings and took off, despite Crona's protests. "Kid! You follow him! You hear me, follow Crona! I got this!" Kid nodded down to the weapon, his choice made. He chased after Crona, his duty as a reaper was to stop the kishin egg first. And…the reaper swore he'd protect Crona, he'd do just that.

Crona and Ragnarok flew after the fleeing kishin egg; they caught the monster right at the edge of the town. "Ragnarok!" the demon weapon transformed into a sword as Crona flew out of the sky. He landed in front of the demon and drew himself up to his full height. The monster roared as it charged. Ragnarok snapped out, it smashed against the demon's claws as Crona recovered. Back and forth the monster and meister fought, Crona relied more on Ragnarok's power than skill to fight. Crona felt the beginnings of his old madness, but he forced himself to conquer his fear, to stop it from taking root. He launched a series of thrusts which the kishin struggled to counter. Crona went in for the killing stroke, only the wendigo reacted to fast. It grabbed Crona's wrist and threw the meister over its shoulder. The monster spun and slashed open Crona's back.

Kid pointed both his pistols and was about to fire when Crona reacted. "Bloody Needles!" The black blood transformed into spikes and impaled the wendigo. Ragnarok withdrew the blood and the monster fell to the ground. Crona stalked over to it, Ragnarok dragged behind him.

The wendigo growled as it struggled to its feet. Crona brought Ragnarok up, then it flashed down. The black blade bit into the wendigo's shoulder, it sheered through skin bone and muscle. The wendigo screamed as it clutched the spot where its right arm used to be. "Scream resonance!" Ragnarok released its sonic scream again. The monster fell to the ground, its one hand clutched its head as it tried to block out the pain. Crona twitched slightly as he walked over to the monster. "I am sorry," he whispered, then he stabbed down. Crona watched as the blood leaked out of the monster. The red soul floated out of the monster as Ragnarok reverted to his normal form.

"So that's a kishin egg, hmm, doesn't look as tasty as a human soul," said the demon sword.

Crona plucked the soul out of the air and held it over his head. "We promised Maka and the others we'd change, we're going to."

Ragnarok huffed as he took the soul. "I know, I'm just saying. Jeez no need to get so damn testy." He swallowed it down and let out a soft belch. "Hmm, not bad, that's actually kind of tasty!" Crona shook his head at his weapon's antics, but a small smile wormed its way on his face. He would become strong, like Maka.

Kid landed near Crona and gave the pink haired meister a bright smile. "Congratulations Crona on defeating your first kishin egg. You're a real meister now."

Crona nodded as he clutched his arm. Kid made his stomach do somersaults and he didn't understand why. But…he kind of liked it. Then his head shot up. "Ryuu!"

When Crona and Kid got back to Ryuu, Byakko was gone and Ryuu was unconscious, a growing pool of blood around him. Crona skid to a halt in front of him. "Ryuu, Ryuu!" Crona shook his partner several times but Ryuu didn't wake up.

"Crona, back away, please," said Kid. Liz and Patty transformed back, Patty led Crona away while Liz bent down with Kid.

"Jeez, that beast put him through the ringer," commented Liz, inwardly she shivered, the wounds were ugly.

Kid nodded as he shed his cloak and covered him. "We need to call for a doctor, Liz." He removed his suit jacket and placed it underneath the unconscious weapon's head, for once completely ignoring the lack of symmetry.

"On it!" responded the pistol. She whipped out a cell phone and dialed 911. 20 minutes later, an ambulance showed up.

"What happened!?" asked one of the EMTs. They rushed around Ryuu, removed the make shift bandages and assessed the damage.

Kid stepped forward. "We're students of the DWMA; we were in pursuit of a kishin egg when our friend here was injured, badly."

"A kishin egg did this? I thought you kids were supposed to be able to fight them," replied the EMT.

Kid shook his head. "No, the kishin egg did not do this. Ryuu was ambushed by another opponent who separated him from his meister. Thus Ryuu was at a serious disadvantage." The paramedics barely listened and Kid didn't bother to repeat himself. Those who did not attend the DWMA simply did not understand meisters or weapons, and trying to explain would only waste time.

The EMTs shifted the unconscious Ryuu onto a stretcher and loaded him in the ambulance. Crona was able to ride with his partner, since he was the closest thing to family for Ryuu, while Kid followed on his skateboard.

When Kid got to the hospital, Crona was already in the reception center. Most of the other patients were avoiding the meister, since Ragnarok was out. For once, neither weapon nor meister realized they were the center of attention. What's more Ragnarok was actually…being nice, well nice for Ragnarok. "Crona stop worrying, crazy eyes is tough and too stupid to die. Besides crying isn't doing you or him any good. So get over it. Now let's get candy, he owes me candy!"

"T-t-t-there w-w-was s-s-so m-much b-b-b-blood," he stuttered.

Ragnarok sighed as he plopped down on Crona's head. "Well you bled out and you're alive."

"But Miss Marie and Professor Stein were there, he's he's," Crona bent down as he felt more tears start.

Kid appeared next to him. "Don't cry, it makes you even more asymmetrical."

"Way to be comforting Kid," whispered Liz. "Ragnarok, what kind of candy you want?"

The demon sword perked up at the mention of food. "Any, chocolate, lots of chocolate!" Liz nodded, she and Patty wandered off as Kid took a seat next to Crona. Ragnarok stare down at his meister. "If you're going to worry about it I'm gonna sleep, try not to wake me up with your crying." The black weapon faded back into Crona, he shook his head and, a small part of his soul, hoped that his gut feeling was right.

"He'll be fine, Ryuu's a strong weapon," said Kid. Crona didn't say anything, he just bent himself forward. Kid took Crona's hand, when the half witch looked up Kid just smiled. "I promise, he'll be fine." Crona hesitantly returned the smile, and tightened his grip on Kid's hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a mostly Ryuu centered chapter, and introduces another of the saintly beasts, Byakko. It reveals a bit more about Ryuu's past, and solidifies his loyalty to the DWMA and Crona. I hope everyone enjoys, and please, as always, reviews are love**

While Crona dealt with the kishin, Ryuu was dealing with his own demons, literally. Ryuu stared up at up at the white haired female weapon, sad expression on his face. "Byakko." The saintly beast dropped down from the building she was hiding on.

"You remember me, how sweet," cooed Byakko. Byakko was about 5 and a half feet tall, pretty, with bright white hair and eyes that were split like a cat. Her eyes were a pale blue that glowed in the darkness.

Ryuu stared at the girl. "Did Suzaku put you up to this?"

"Oh I volunteered, I was so excited at the chance to renew our relationship," replied Byakko. "It's not too late my darling; you can come home to your family. The Warlord will still accept you with open arms, come back to us, to me," pleaded Byakko, she even extended a hand to him, almost begging.

Ryuu smiled sadly but shook his head. "I can't he's wrong Byakko, we were wrong. This world is not beyond saving, and the Reaper isn't evil."

Byakko's face became morose as she retracted her hand. "If that is what you believe."

"It is," replied Ryuu. Both took a fighting stance. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

Byakko screamed as she charged forward. Segmented chain links sprout from her arms, each ended with a vicious point. She swung the links around her in a vicious circle, making it almost impossible for Ruu to attack. He jumped back, arm blades extended as the girl charged. She whipped the links back and forth; the spiked ends sought blood Ryuu's blood.

15 minutes later, Ryuu was not doing well. Part of him rebelled, screamed to unleash his fury, to give into the madness and destroy Byakko. Another part called for him to give up, to give in. The rest wouldn't allow the weapon to attack his former love. Despite his intentions, seeing Byakko stopped Ryuu from fighting. Unlike Suzaku, Byakko still held a place in Ryuu's heart. Byakko suffered from no such disunity. Byakko's whips swirled around her as she attacked.

The metal links cut whenever they hit, never mind the spike ends. Ryuu bled from a dozen wounds, but his arms remained up, bloody but defiant. "Is that it? Is the great Seiryū not even a shadow of his former self?" asked Byakko. "Is your so called sanity so much better than the power, the life we shared! Is it!?"

Ryuu spat out a glob of blood. "It is." The two charged in again. Byakko attacked like her namesake, with no thought to defense, she just attacked and attacked. But Ryuu knew this, and was patient. A tiger was brutal, efficient but, in the end, simple. It stalked its prey then attacked. Once it attacked, it would continue until either it or its prey was dead. He couldn't get inside the reach of her whips, not without getting hurt. A dragon is patient, intelligent; Ryuu struggled to maintain his inner calm, to hold true to the real azure dragon, and not the madness that attacked the edge of his mind. As he dodged, he battled himself, to convince his heart that Byakko had to be dealt with, one way or another.

Back and forth the two dueled, or, more precisely, Byakko attacked while Ryuu tried his best to defend himself. "This is pathetic Seiryū, pathetic!" screamed Byakko. She brought both her whips down as Ryuu jumped back. The links smashed through the asphalt of the street. "Is running all you can do now! This is just sad! If the others saw you now, they'd die just from laughter!" Ryuu grit his teeth but didn't attack. Byakko whipped the chains around her. "Nothing?! No comments?! Fine then!" She shot forward the chains swirled around her. Ryuu's arm flew forward, one blade was knocked aside as another whip crashed into the weapon. Ryuu flew back. He slammed into a wall and crumpled in a heap. "Come on Seiryū you can do better this, are you holding back? That's sweet but it won't save you!" Byakko's left whip snapped forward, right towards the prone demon sword. Ryuu threw himself to the left as he recovered his footing. Byakko just charged in again.

Ryuu braced to dodge, when something inside him snapped. His head shot up, his eye sapphire. "You want Seiryū, fine!" he roared. His arm blades gleamed as he charged forward, the weapons sparking off the asphalt. Byakko whipped the first chain forward, Ryuu ducked under it and caught the second. The links bit into Ryuu's hand but the weapon ignored it. He ripped the chain forward, pulling Byakko off balance, then struck. Ryuu crashed his fist into the girl's face repeatedly, before slashing her across the stomach. His foot connected with Byakko's solar plexus and she flew back.

Ryuu growled as he stalked towards her, blood running down his blade. "The others would laugh huh Byakko? Laugh at how weak I am? Then what would they say about you?" he cried as he attacked her, again and again. Finally he crouched down next to her.

The girl, oddly enough, smiled up at him. "There's…the Seiryū I remember. Such a lovely shade of blue," she murmured. She held up her hand and caressed his face. Despite himself, Ryuu leaned into the touch. "Come back Seiryū, come back to us, to me," she whispered. A voice, bigger than Ryuu cared to admit, called for him to agree, to sink back into the sweet, sweet madness, to return home, to his friends. Then Crona flashed before his eyes, his new friends, his new life.

Ryuu stared down at Byakko, and slowly, forcibly, leaned back and shook his head. "I can't."

"Then die!" hissed Byakko. A spike shot out of her arm and stabbed Ryuu in the chest.

Ryuu pulled the spike out and crashed a punch into Byakko's jaw and knocked her out. "That's enough out of you." The chains disappeared and Ryuu sat back. He held his stomach and could feel blood seeping out. "Oh damn," he whispered.

When Ryuu woke up he realized two things, one he was warm, and two he was comfortable. Both were bad signs. The weapon shot forward, only to hunch over in pain. "Mother fucker," he hissed. His vision cleared and he saw he had IVs in his arm. "Hospital? Must have been worse than I thought," he mused aloud. He was shirtless, covered in bandages. He saw the flowing script of his tattoo and a sad smile appeared on his face. "Beware; I am fearless, therefor, powerful. Yea, if only." He hissed as he laid back. "Byakko, I'm sorry."

"Oh, you're awake!" Ryuu's head snapped up, arm blade out to see a nurse. She stared at the demon weapon in fear.

Ryuu blushed as he retracted the blade. "Yes, ahem, sorry, little jumpy. Is there a pink haired boy, with a weird little demon thing on his head? Or a teen in a three piece suit and three white stripes in his hair?" The nurse nodded slightly, her eyes still wide. Ryuu wanted to curse; instead he settled for shifting again and relaxed into his bed. "I am sorry. Could I please see them?" The nurse nodded again, scribbled something down on a chart and fled the room. Ryuu let out a frustrated growl. "That could have gone better."

"Y-y-you're awake!" cried Crona as he rushed into the room. Kid followed at a more sedate pace, but he smiled at the weapon all the same.

"Yes, yes I am. Sorry 'bout that didn't mean to scare you like that," replied the weapon as he held out a hand to Crona. Crona clutched it in his own as he took a seat near the bed. "The kishin?"

"Crona handled it, rather masterfully I might add," said Kid as he leaned against the door.

Crona blushed slightly at the praise when Ragnarok popped out. "Crazy eyes! I knew you'd be fine, you owe me candy!"

"No he doesn't!" piped up Liz as she walked in with an arm load of candy bars. Patty was bouncing around, having already eaten a few pieces. "Here you little demon, this should keep you happy." Ragnarok waved frantically as he tried to get the candy. "Here, here!" Liz pushed the arm load of chocolate to the demon.

Ragnarok sighed as he started to devour the food. Crona blushed even more. "T-t-t-thank y-y-you L-L-Liz, Ragnarok s-s-say t-t-t-thank you."

Ragnarok looked up from his meal. "Thanks," he mumbled from a full mouth. Ryuu laughed slightly as he watched.

"More scars to add hmm?" asked Kid. Ryuu noticed the stitched up cuts, he didn't realize he got hurt that many times.

Ryuu nodded as he struggled to sit up. Crona helped. "A few, nothing new."

No one said anything then a random statement broke the silence. "W-w-why d-d-did y-y-you get a tattoo?" questioned Crona.

Ryuu laughed as he fixed his pillows. "Because it seemed like a good idea at the time. My body is my canvas, it tells the story of my life."

Kid stepped into the room as he spoke. "How many do you have?"

Ryuu held up a hand, two fingers extended. "Though, I'm thinking I might need a new one. Got to celebrate my meister taking down his first kishin egg." Crona blushed.

"Can I get one!" shouted Patty as she sprang over.

Ryuu threw back his head and guffawed as Liz shook her head. "No, no you can't! Ryuu tell her no!" Crona and Kid joined in the laughter as Liz frantically tried to dissuade her sister.

Ryuu nodded as he looked at Patty. "Sorry Patty if Liz says no, it's a no. Tattoos are very permanent, just cause you want one now doesn't mean you'll want one later."

Everyone relaxed, until Crona spoke. "Can…can I get a tattoo."

"No fair if Crona gets one I want one!" cried Patty.

Ryuu shook his head. "You have to ask Miss Marie, it's up to her. Besides like I said, these are permanent, it's a bitch to get them removed, why I…never mind, just remember they're permanent." Crona nodded and gave his weapon a small smile.

Kid finally cleared his throat. "Everyone, Ryuu's been through a lot, best to let him rest a bit longer, Miss Marie is coming tomorrow, her healing wavelength should fix you up. For now we should go." He held out his arm to the door. Liz grabbed Patty and dragged her outside, followed by Crona.

When Kid didn't leave Ryuu cocked an eyebrow. "We got something to discuss?"

Kid dragged the chair forward as he sat down. "We do."

Ryuu shifted as he looked at Kid. "Alright, what about?"

Kid didn't say anything for a long time. Ryuu almost decided to just sleep when the reaper spoke. "Which one was it?" The weapon stiffened. "Which saintly beast was it?"

Ryuu looked up at the ceiling, and for the first time Kid saw the weapon look morose. Ryuu cleared his throat before speaking. "Byakko, her name is Byakko."

"The white tiger?" asked Kid. Ryuu nodded. "Was the warlord there too?"

"No, just her, the warlord would never make a big move until he felt it was absolutely necessary. He doesn't want the reaper…I mean Lord Death, to know where he is, or his power level. Until he feels confident he can win a fight, he simply relies on his weapons to do his dirty work for him." answered Ryuu. Kid went to say more when Ryuu cut him off. "I appreciate your need for information but, if you don't mind, I kind of just want to rest."

"Of course, sleep well," said Kid as he stood up.

"Thanks," replied Ryuu as he settled down into his bed. Once Kid left Ryuu let out a loud, sad sigh. "Byakko, my dear, I am sorry." He looked out the small window in his room and sighed again. "So sorry. If I could, darlin I really would go back, I think I miss it more than even I realize sometimes. But, we were just, we're wrong. We were wrong. He's wrong, and if I can't save you and the others, it is my duty, as Seiryū, to stop you. I will not let your fall into madness destroy this world, not as long as I draw breath," swore the weapon.

Outside, Kid nodded to himself at the weapons words. "We will make sure you don't have to follow through on that oath," he murmured. Crona's worried face flashed across his eyes. "No, you're too important now."

"Is he ok?" Kid spun to see Crona standing near him.

Kid nodded slightly. "He seems to be alright, just, tired. Getting better takes a lot out of a person." Crona watched his weapon partner, a blank look on his face. Kid put a hand on his shoulder as he spoke. "Are you alright Crona?"

"Fine," replied the demon meister. He turned and gave Kid a small smile. "Thank you for being here, I don't think I could have handled this on my own."

Kid blushed as he backed away. "It's no problem, none at all. I'm a reaper it's our duty to look after our meisters and future death scythes." Crona nodded as he walked into the room. He took Ryuu's hand and sat down. Neither said a word. Kid sighed and walked away. "It's my duty," he whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**So another chapter, setting up a bit more of the side romance, and we see Ryuu and Crona's partnership evolving into a real friendship. It also gives a bit more insight into his feelings about fighting the saintly beasts. Like always, i hope everyone enjoys and reviews are love**

The students returned three days later. When Stein and Marie got there, they both set to work on Ryuu, fixing the weapon up with their spirit wavelengths. Ryuu didn't mention it, but Marie's wavelength not only helped his body, but eased the pressure of his mind, the madness slunk back deeper to some small black part of his head. When they finally got back to the DWMA, Ryuu was just about patched up; the only hitch was a slight limp in his step. But Marie promised it would go away in time.

Once they reached the school, the partners headed to their rooms, they wanted to change and grab showers. While they were walking Ryuu cast a glance at his meister and, unlike the train and car rides, Crona looked nervous. His arm was clenched in a vice grip that had no intention of letting go of. "What's wrong?" asked Ryuu. He had turned back to the hallway, so Crona would feel less embarrassed about the question.

Crona jumped into the air at the sudden sound. "Um, n-n-n-nothing."

Ryuu nodded a smirk on his face. "Mhmn, so why the death grip on your arm. What can't you deal with today?"

Shockingly enough, Crona sent his weapon a glare, it almost made Ryuu laugh. "Nothing, I-I-I'm f-f-fine."

"I'll believe when you say it without stuttering," replied the weapon.

Crona turned away, a sad look on his face. "W-w-why a-a-are you p-p-picking on me?" Ryuu stopped in mid step.

"Picking on you?" asked Ryuu, his head cocked to the side; that statement hurt the weapon more than he cared to admit. "I'm just fooling around, I'm sorry Crona, you, you know I would never pick on you, or do anything to make you upset." Crona nodded slightly. Ryuu sighed. "Anyway, honestly what are you so nervous about?"

"Miss Marie a-a-asked if s-s-she and Professor Stein could a-a-adopt me," answered Crona.

Ryuu's face lit up in a massive smile. "That's awesome Crona, congrats!" Crona nodded slightly but looked away. Ryuu's grin dimmed somewhat. "You're not happy?"

"I am!" shouted Crona, a little too fiercely. "It's just, I've never had a…loving family. I don't know how to deal with it, what if they don't want me after I go to live with them. What if they end up hating me?"

Ryuu stared at Crona before throwing his head back and laughing. Long and hard. "Hate you? Miss Marie loves you with all her heart, hell even Stein cares for you. There aint no way in hell they'd ever hate you! Don't be scared Crona, this is a good thing, a very good thing. Just be positive alright?" Crona nodded slightly. Ryuu chuckled slightly. "Well, I will admit it will be a lonely thing without you here."

"Oh I didn't think of that, maybe I can ask"

Ryuu held up his hand, cutting Crona off. "I was kidding, it's alright Crona. Besides if I stay here, it means you have Mr. Corner's brother to run to if you need it." Crona smiled slightly. They stopped in front of his room. "Now then, when you're moving, give me a shout; I'll help you move your stuff." Crona nodded as he disappeared into his room. Ryuu grinned slightly to himself as he moved to his own room.

He winced as he sat down on his bed. His hand rested on his side and rubbed the stitches from Byakko's parting shots. His smile fell and the weapon hunched forward. "Damn," it was all he could say. Eventually the weapon shifted so he was lying down on his bed, and just stared at the ceiling, arms crossed behind his head.

Meanwhile, Crona was curled up in his corner, pillow to his chest, and a small smile on his face. "Adopted, I'm getting adopted. I'm gonna have a family."

"Yea, yea, yea hugs and fucking kisses all around. Where's the food, I'm starving!" snapped Ragnarok as he appeared out of Crona's back.

Crona sighed. "I'm not hungry right now, and could you please be nice? For once."

Ragnarok smacked Crona's head. "Hey I'm plenty nice, you're just a bitch! Now get me food!"

"Ragnarok! Shut The Hell Up!" roared Ryuu from next door.

Ragnarok actually flinched at the voice. "Screw you crazy eyes!" he shouted back, but it lacked its usual fire. Ragnarok sunk down on Crona's head. "So, we're moving in with the one eye huh?"

"Don't call her that," answered Crona.

Ragnarok sighed as he fiddled with Crona's hair. "Well at least we'll be out of this fucking dungeon, it sucks down here." Crona nodded slightly. The three partners eventually fell into their own contemplations, each focused on something different.

After several hours Ryuu pushed himself off his bed. He looked down at his arm, and summoned one of his blades. The weapon flew along the bottom of his arm, the flared head shot up and aligned with his knuckles. He took a deep breath and focused. He growled slightly, but another blade shot out, this time out the side of his arm. Ryuu was gasping as he stared, then a small smile wormed its way onto his face. "Guess I'm not as far gone as I thought." He sighed and retracted both weapons. When the pressure disappeared the weapon almost passed out, exhausted from pushing his body beyond its usual limits. "Next time Byakko, I will stop you, and," he paused; he let out a strangled breath. "And, if I can't save you, I will kill you, I'm sorry, but, this is how it has to be. The same goes for Genbu, and even Suzaku. I miss you all, but I will not let you destroy this world, not when people like Crona fight every day to save their souls, where people like Maka, Kid, Black Star and the others all are ready to sacrifice their lives. I made an oath in that hospital bed, and I'll swear it again, this time for real. There is good in this world, and I will protect it, so help me god." To seal the Ryuu dragged his hand over one of his arm blades, a pact made in blood.

A knock on his door brought Ryuu back to the real world. He got up, hand wrapped in a spare bandage as he walked over. "Who is it?" He waited behind the door, wary of another attack.

"It's Kid," came the voice.

Ryuu pulled open the heavy door and stepped to the side. Kid walked in, hands behind his back. "What can I do for ya Kid?"

"How are you feeling?" asked Kid, he shifted his weight slightly, he looked nervous.

Ryuu cocked an eyebrow as he took a seat on his bed. "Better, my wounds are healing up nice. But what's the real reason you're down here?"

Kid sighed. "My father has been receiving some…distressing news. Many families have been complaining about Crona's presence here in the DWMA, and well, when you almost killed that knife meister,"

"He fucking deserved it, he tried to kill me! And Crona!" hissed Ryuu, he sounded almost like a great serpent.

Kid held up his hand. "I understand, I do. But people are stupid, with Father giving shelter to the witch Angeline and Crona, many families, particularly those with old and distinguished lineage, are getting angry. They feel that my father isn't listening to them anymore, not that he ever really did."

Ryuu stood up and headed to his desk. He pulled open the draw and grabbed the pack of smokes in it, along with his lighter. For a second, Kid thought he saw the gleam of glass in the draw, but then Ryuu slammed it shut. He lit the smoke up and took a deep drag off of it. "So, where does this leave us?"

Kid smiled slightly. "It leaves you where you always are, students of the DWMA entitled to all the protections that go along with that title. Crona…Crona is good person, and loyal to the DWMA to a fault. My father knows this, and he won't disregard it. He'll placate the parents, but he will never abandon Crona. Not after what Crona went through. The DWMA was built to protect, it will never turn away those who seek redemption."

Ryuu stared at the young reaper. He seemed so sincere, so sure. Ryuu took another drag off his cigarillo. "That's good to know." He leaned back, against the desk, a small smile on his face. "I have a question, if you don't think it inappropriate."

That caught Kid off guard. "What's the question?"

Ryuu pushed himself off the desk and strode towards the reaper. He stared straight into the reaper's amber eyes, and, to his pleasure, the reaper matched his gaze. "What do you feel for my partner?"

That threw Kid for a loop. "What?" he stuttered out.

Ryuu's smirk disappeared as he got closer. "You heard me, what do you feel for my partner?"

Kid blushed as he tried to answer. "I-I-I um, well that is"

Ryuu exhaled slightly, a small grin in place. "Ah, so it is like that huh." He turned away, smoke clenched between his teeth. "Hmm, should have seen this coming. Thought it'd be from Maka, but then again her and Soul." He spun back towards Kid, with a fierce look in his eyes. "Your intentions. Now."

Kid almost fell over. "My intentions?"

Ryuu nodded as he stormed over. "You bloody well heard me, what are your intentions to my partner?"

Kid gaped like a fish for a few seconds before finally smiling slightly. "I don't know yet. I…care about him, but I don't know if he cares about me, or even understands the difference between friends and relationships."

Ryuu's eyes hardened for a second. "If he did, what would you do?"

Kid stared at Ryuu. He had only been with the DWMA for a few months, if that, but he had become one of the gang. "I would ask to be with him. I would care for him, protect him, help him heal."

Ryuu nodded; his face inscrutable. Kid shifted from foot to foot as Ryuu stared, finally the weapon smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. If you hear anything more about these whispers let me know."

"Of course," replied Kid. Ryuu placed his half-finished smoke in an ash tray before he turned back to the reaper.

The two stared at each for a long time, finally Ryuu extended his hand. Kid took it, and Ryuu pulled him into an embrace. "I'll tell you this once though. If you hurt him, you do anything that he doesn't. Not even your father will stop me from getting you, am I clear?" Kid stiffened but nodded all the same. When he pulled back, Ryuu's black eye had turned cerulean, it almost looked like the ocean. "Now then, you might want to pop by next door, Crona's gonna be moving soon, maybe you could help him pack yea?"

"Of course, I'll make sure everything is nice and symmetrical," answered Kid.

Ryuu smiled as he thumped the boy on his back. "Good idea." The weapon turned away, and for a second, Kid saw something, something in Ryuu he did not know existed. Kid saw a soul, torn and tattered but stitched back together, jagged edges hidden. He saw a soul so filled with pain that Kid almost wanted to reach out, to help Ryuu. But the second past and all he saw was just Ryuu.

"It's good to see that Crona's partner cares so deeply for him," said Kid. Ryuu stiffened slightly but nodded all the same. Kid let himself out as Ryuu picked up his smoldering cigarillo.

He pulled out his engraved zippo and relit it. He stared at the lighter for a long time; it had a picture of a Chinese dragon wound around a tiger. He smiled slightly as he took a drag off his smoke. He walked over to his bed and pulled the trunk out from underneath the frame. He threw it open and dug around through it. Finally he found a small black box; he pulled it out and sat back on his bed. He opened it up, inside where four earrings, a bird with red eyes, a tortoise with a black shell, a dragon with blue scales and a platinum tiger.

Ryuu stared at the earrings for a long time before he took the four out. He walked over to the mirror and pulled out a needle. He opened his old piercing holes, the weapon flinched slightly at the pain but he put the studs in anyway. The weight brought back memories, but instead of pain and longing, those memories crystalized his resolve, he would stop his old friends, no matter what.


	11. Chapter 11

**Well newest chapter, it's a bit of filler, but it also shows the two adapting to normal life. The saintly beasts are coming, but for now, Crona and Ryuu are just training. Again hope everyone enjoys and as always reviews are love.**

"_Crona, dodge right!_" screamed Ryuu. The sword meister threw himself to the side as a kishin egg charged into a wall. Crona spun, almost as if he was dancing, and Ragnarok sliced open the kishin's side. Cronas long coat now had red bar patches along each sleeve. On his left, Ragnarok side were six patches, Ryuu's side had two. Each side also had a small patch on the top of the shoulder styled after both weapons.

"Ragnarok, scream resonance!" cried Crona. The black sword screeched, the sonic blast hit the kishin and sent into a wall. "Ryuu dragon flame!"

"_Thought you'd never ask!_" replied Ryuu. A cerulean flame sheathed the weapon's blade. Crona shifted his stance, and sprang forward. Ragnarok flew forward and smashed aside the kishin's claws, then Ryuu shot out and impaled the kishin. The fire along the broad sword's blade burned the kishin even as Crona twisted the blade. The monster sunk to the ground, sword still in it.

Crona stepped towards it, a half giggling, half remorseful smile on his face, reminiscent of his madness grin. "Be at peace." Ragnarok flashed, and the kishin's head bounced away. The kishin's soul floated into the air as Ryuu transformed back.

"Mine," he whispered as he took the red soul and downed it, a vicious smirk wormed its way forward as Ryuu relished the taste.

"I still don't get why crazy eyes got to eat that one! I'm starving!" complained Ragnarok as he changed back into his demon form.

Crona steadied himself on a building. "B-b-because, you ate the l-l-last three," answered the meister.

Ragnarok grunted. "Details. I'm hungry, let's get food."

Ryuu stretched, his earrings glinted in the moon light. "For once I agree with the chibi demon. Food sounds brilliant. Come on, my treat."

Ragnarok fist pumped as he cried out in joy. "Yea, food sweet delicious food!"

Ryuu shook his head. He started walking; Crona fell into step with him. "You did well; you managed to control the black blood, and the madness, rather well."

Crona blushed under the praise. "Your wavelength made it easier, not being scared helps stop the madness."

Ryuu smirked slightly. "I didn't use it. You've been working on resonating with me, I've been working on controlling that particular wavelength. You were doing that yourself."

Crona stopped and stared. "I…I…on my own?"

Ryuu nodded. "Yup, you're getting better my friend, all the time." The partners wandered through the city, eventually making it back to their hotel. The next day they were on a train back to Death City.

The pair had been sent on their first solo mission. After the fight with Byakko, Ryuu was held back from missions for two weeks, to ensure his body was fully healed. During that time he and Crona worked on their resonance and Crona went out with either Maka or Kid. After the second week Ryuu started going a little stir crazy, and he joined Crona on his missions.

For the past several months this pattern continued, until one day, Lord Death called the two into his Death Room, assigned them a solo mission and sent them on their way. Thus the pair found themselves in Montana and a new kishin egg was defeated. Since the fight with Byakko, the saintly beasts had been quiet, Ryuu assumed the whip chain was licking her wounds, while the others watched and waited. As for the warlord, Ryuu had no guesses for what he was doing.

So Crona and Ryuu waited, trained and lived. Like right now. Crona had never ridden on a train, and Lord Death decided they would travel by train; he even got them drawing rooms so they could sleep comfortably. Right now they were both in bed, when Crona asked a question. "Do you miss them?"

Ryuu paused before answering. It was clear who Crona meant. Finally the weapon let out a sigh. "Every day."

"Even t-t-though they're bad?" replied Crona.

"Even so. They, they weren't always bad. Besides, no matter what, you always love your family," said Ryuu. Crona nodded, those words rang truer than the meister cared to admit. "But, it helps having a new family. You, the chibi demon, the others. It's not the same, but, it's nice."

Crona sighed and worked up his courage. "Why, why do you wear those earrings then?"

A small smile danced across Ryuu's face. "I'll counter that with another question. If you had a trinket of her, would you keep it, despite all the pain it represented?" Crona didn't say anything, he honestly didn't know. "They were my family, and…there were good times. I wear these because they remind me of my past."

After a little while, Crona spoke again. "When…when we get back c-c-can we get tattoos?" asked Crona.

"Tattoos?" echoed Ryuu, an eyebrow cocked.

"Y-y-yes, I-I-I w-w-want to get s-s-something permanent, to represent my new life," answered Crona.

Ryuu ducked his head over the side of the bunk bed. "I've been looking to get new ink, sure, we can get one together, alright?" Crona nodded, a smile on his face.

The two fell into silence, finally Ryuu yawned. "It's late, get some sleep Crona, we got a long day of traveling tomorrow. G'night."

"G-g-good night Ryuu," Crona answered as he nestled deeper into his bed. The two eventually fell asleep.

Several days later, the pair were back in Death City, reporting to Lord Death. "So the kishin egg was destroyed and you two didn't even take any wounds. Good job! Well looks like everything is in order, go skedaddle, Crona Marie is looking for you." Crona nodded slightly as he left. "Ryuu, hold on for a second." The weapon stopped. "I would like to talk to you, tea?"

Ryuu nodded as he sat down at the small table. "What's up Lord?"

"Two things," replied the reaper. "First, this was delivered to the school," the reaper passed Ryuu a box. A smiling turtle sticker was on top. Ryuu's face darkened slightly. "Second, how's Crona?"

Ryuu looked up from the box, an eyebrow cocked. "He's…fine."

The reaper took a sip of tea. "Good, good. No bouts of madness yes?"

"No sir," answered Ryuu. "He's been stable, very stable. Sometimes I think he's more stable than I am."

Lord Death chuckled slightly. "Yes, well, physical signs of madness aside, you two have been good for each other. Crona, it seems, has been improving leaps and bounds. Marie and Stein say he barely stutters and is slowly learning how to deal with things. He even goes out with Maka and the others regularly. But, he walks a very fine line, and a small push could send him over the edge."

Ryuu nodded. "But that's the same for me isn't it? And why you have us work with each other, in case one of us falls, the other can, hopefully, bring them back."

"Exactly. That's the hope anyway," replied the reaper. "One more question. Did you really threaten my son?" Ryuu almost choked on his tea. As it was he coughed while Lord Death thumped his back. "I'm sorry; I guess I should have waited until you weren't drinking. But yes, did you?"

Ryuu nodded as his coughing fit subsided. "A few months ago, why?"

Lord Death took another sip of his tea. "Because he is my son and I don't like when students threaten one another, what was it about?"

Ryuu's eyes widened in surprise. "You don't know?"

"Sadly no," replied Lord Death, his voice dropping a little. "Kiddo wouldn't tell me, but I have a guess or two. Still I would rather have it explained to me."

Ryuu nodded slightly, a small smile on his face. "I asked him a question, and based on that I told him what would happen if he messed up. I'm sorry my lord, but it's not my secret to tell."

The reaper sighed. "I thought you would say that. I'm glad my son as a loyal new friend. Still, if you threaten him, or any students, without provocation, I will settle alright?" The reaper's sing song voice stayed the same, but Ryuu caught the threat all the same. Not for the first time, Ryuu wondered just what the reaper was really thinking. Still, the weapon bowed slightly and made to stand up. "Oh, one more thing."

"My lord?" asked Ryuu.

The reaper took a final sip off his tea and sighed. "Crona, there have been several threats made against him. My son cares for him a great deal, and while I might not personally approve of his choice, I will not stand in his way. As such, as his partner, I'm charging you to make sure Crona stays safe. You want to protect him, this is your chance. I have a bad feeling coming, and I'd rather make sure that Crona always has someone with him. Alright? Good, now run along I believe you have class yes?"

Ryuu bowed again. "I'll look after Crona, and Kid sir. He's important to my partner." The weapon turned and left.

Reaper stroked the chin of his mask. "So he is. Well Stein, what do you think?"

Professor Stein walked out of the shadows. "Those earrings, and his continual slip into a partial madness, I'm not sure. He seems to be in control himself for the most part, but it doesn't take much to push him over."

"Yes it is strange. But then again, some would say the same about you no?" countered the reaper.

Stein smirked slightly. "That's true. My instincts say he's sincere, and he cares about Crona, that much is obvious. They do work well together as well."

"Well for now we'll just continue to watch. Any news on this so called Warlord?" Lord Death even used air quotes.

Stein shook his head as he took a drag off a cigarette. "Not yet, we've been looking for any news on those saintly beasts but they seemed to be holed up somewhere, at least one is licking their wounds."

"Still?" asked the reaper.

Stein nodded. "Unless they have someone with a wavelength like Marie's, it would take a long time to heal up from the fight Ryuu put up. Or, they were spooked and are watching. Either way for now we're still at square one."

Lord nodded as he turned to his mirrors. "Well as long as we keep an eye on Ryuu something will eventually turn up. Well Stein, you have a family to get home too."

Stein smiled slightly. "I do, I do indeed."

Meanwhile Crona was at his new home, helping Miss Marie cook. "Hmm, now we add the potatoes," said Marie. Crona threw the chunks into the pot as Marie stirred the stew. "So how was the mission?"

"F-f-fine," replied Crona.

Marie nodded as she gave Crona a smile. "You and Ryuu seem to be working well together, is resonating with him getting easier?"

Crona nodded a slight smile. "We w-w-work well together, and h-h-he protects me."

"Hey! I fight too!" cried Ragnarok as he popped out of Crona's back.

Not even blinking, Miss Marie tossed the demon a piece of chuck beef who snapped it out of the air. "I'm sure you do a fine job too. I was just curious." Ragnarok grumbled but another piece of beef mollified him a bit. "So Crona, you use Ragnarok and Ryuu together hmm? How's that working?"

"Crona's not half as bitchy as I thought. With me and crazy eyes together, even Crona looks badass," it was the closest Ragnarok ever came to complimenting Crona. Crona smiled slightly, a small soft smile, but a smile none the less.

"W-w-we work well together. Ryuu helps m-me control my p-p-problems, without medication," said Crona, "and, we're friends now, he even gives me advice."

Miss Marie felt her own grin widen as she stared at the boy. "Well that's good then. Oh Crona, Kid called for you, you were still at school, he wanted to talk to you."

"What's the mini reaper want with Crona?" asked Ragnarok as he fiddled with Crona's hair.

Marie shrugged. "He didn't say, you can call him after dinner alright?" Crona nodded a small blush on his face. Marie smiled. "He is rather handsome isn't he?"

"W-w-what!?" screeched Crona, a furious blush on his face.

Marie smiled as she patted Crona's arm. "I was just saying."

"He's a pervert too!" shouted Ragnarok. "He's always staring at Crona, and I can practically hear his pervy thoughts!"

"Ragnarok y-y-you c-c-can't say things like!" snapped Crona, his heavy bowed.

"It's true! Even crazy eyes thinks so!" replied Ragnarok. "It's why he scared the crap out of the three striped weirdo a while ago, and because"

He went to say more when Marie shoved food in his mouth. "Kid is not a pervert, Ragnarok if you keep saying things like that I'll wash your mouth out with soap."

Ragnarok swallowed and stuck his tongue out. "Look just cause your Crona's new momma doesn't mean"

Crona's arm shot up. "Ragnarok Shut Up!" screamed the pink haired meister. Ragnarok slammed back, his tongue lolled out his mouth. The weapon faded back into Crona's body and the meister turned to his adoptive mother. "W-w-why does Kid s-s-stare at me?"

Marie smiled as she took his hand. "It's complicated sweetie, it would be best if you talked to him about it." Crona nodded as he clutched his arm. Marie took the boy's face in her hands. "Don't worry I'm sure it'll be fine." Marie kissed Crona's head and turned back to dinner. Crona smiled slightly. "Can you set the table; Professor Stein will be home soon." Crona nodded, his smile widened as he helped his new family.


	12. Chapter 12

**Meet the final sacred beast Genbu. Crona and Ryuu grow closer and their souls begin to bleed into each other. Hope you all enjoy, and as always reviews are love. **

**Also i never put a disclaimer, not that i think i need one cause this is but still, disclaimer i own nothing, if i did the sacred beasts would actually be a story arc, and done a lot better than me i think. Thanks for reading, and enjoy**

**RL.**

Ryuu walked through Death City, the grinning moon stared down at the weapon. He sighed as he looked up at the sky. He cocked his head to the side when he heard scuffling; his arms lifted out of his pockets and fell to his sides. He listened, then a small smile broke out on his face. "Genbu, I should have known you'd come, after that little package you sent." The saintly beast stepped out of the shadows. He wore onyx monk robes, complete with a round whicker hat.

He bowed slightly. "Seiryū, I must admit, when Byakko came back I was curious to see how much you retained and how much you lost."

Ryuu returned the bow. "Well I am less, and more at the same time."

"So I see," replied Genbu.

The two circled each other, Ryuu kept his hands at his side, while Genbu's remained in his sleeves. "So, is this a social call?"

"I don't believe I can make those anymore," answered the saintly beast.

Ryuu nodded. "Fair enough, so then what can I do for you? This isn't another attempt to get me back is it?"

Genbu shook his head. "I'm not so foolish as to think I can convince you. If you can reject Byakko, what can I do? I am here simply to deliver a warning, from one old friend to another. The warlord is coming, and he is not pleased."

Ryuu lifted his head up, eyes bright in the half light. "Tell him I'm waiting for him. And he better be prepared for the fight of his life."

Genbu grinned slightly as he bowed again. "I will indeed. Be good Seiryū, I hope I never see you again."

Ryuu's smile faltered. "You know that won't happen."

Genbu exhaled slightly. "A man can hope. You said you received my parcel?"

Ryuu nodded. "I did, haven't opened it yet."

"Fair enough, I would ask you do, as a final favor to an old friend," said Genbu.

Ryuu stepped forward, hand reached out. "Genbu come back with me, you don't have to fight for him, there's another way, please Genbu."

"You know I cannot," replied the saintly beast, a small half smirk appeared as the beast cocked his head to the side. "Two friends, brothers once, who find themselves on opposite sides of a war, a cliché almost, isn't it?"

Ryuu smiled a little as he stepped back. "A little bit, but clichés exist for a reason no?"

Genub nodded slightly. "They do indeed. Well my friend."

"Yea," answered Ryuu. He swallowed slightly, a morose look in his eyes. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry I left."

Genbu grinned, his features serene. "For what it's worth, I'm not. Be good my brother, and, if you can, show us your path is the truth. Do that, and I will be at peace." Genbu faded back into the darkness. Ryuu stared up at the sky and roared.

Crona shot up. He looked outside; a strange feeling clutched his chest. He got out of bed and walked over to his mirror. He breathed on the glass and tried to call Ryuu. The weapon didn't answer. Crona stared back outside; his hand clenched around his other arm. "What is this feeling, I don't think I can handle this," he whispered.

"Crona?" the meister spun to see Professor Stein. Stein stepped into Crona's room. "I heard movement, I was worried. Are you alright?"

Crona nodded, a little too fast. "F-f-fine Professor, just, just h-h-had a b-bad dream."

Stein smiled slightly. "You can call me Franken Crona, we're family now."

"I-I-I know, I just," he smiled slightly. "I like calling you Professor."

Stein walked further into the room and patted Crona's head. "Well, if that's the case, it's fine by me. Do you wish to talk about your dream?"

"I don't r-r-remember much. J-just a bad feeling," replied Crona.

Stein noted the fog on the mirror. "Did you try to call someone?"

Crona nodded. "When I woke up, Ryuu popped into my head, I-I-I was worried."

Stein froze for a second but then his smile slammed back into place. "Did you reach him?"

Crona shook his head. "I-I-I'm s-s-sure he's asleep, it's v-v-very late."

"Yes it is," agreed Stein. "Why don't you try and go back to sleep, I'm sure Ryuu's fine." Crona nodded as he turned to his bed. "And Crona," the meister looked back. "Ryuu is lucky to have you as a partner. Oh and you have a physical tomorrow, good night." Stein ducked out of the room, a smirk on his face as he heard Crona squeak. Once Crona's door closed, Stein's smirk faded. The teacher pushed his glasses up and bound out of the house, he ran at full speed towards the school, concern on his face.

After talking to Genbu, Ryuu fled back to the DWMA. The package he received, he needed to see what was inside. He navigated the dark halls almost by memory, barely pausing to look where he was. Finally he skidded in front of his room, only to see Stein outside it. "Professor!?"

Stein cranked his head bolt as he examined Ryuu. "You seem alright, aside from the agitation. But, I guess your soul resonance with Crona is having a bit of a bleeding effect, could be because of his witch side, intriguing."

Ryuu looked at the teacher, confused. "Sir?"

Stein snapped out of his mumbling. "Who did you see?" Ryuu stiffened. "Well, from your lack of wounds it wasn't the one from last time, nor do you seem crazed so it's not the one who infiltrated the city. So, the final beast made his appearance." Ryuu met the teacher's stare and nodded slightly. "Did you get any information from him? Anything we can use?"

"No," Ryuu coughed slightly but regained his voice. "No I didn't."

Stein stared at Ryuu for a long time, neither said a word. Finally Stein spoke. "Are you alright?"

"No," came the reply.

Stein nodded. "I see." Again the two fell into a staring contest.

This time though, Ryuu broke the silence. "His name was Genbu, my closest friend, he came to say goodbye."

"I see," murmured Stein.

Ryuu looked away and took a deep breath. "They're wrong Professor, he's wrong, but I, god I miss them. I can feel him, Seiryū, pushing at the borders of my mind. He wants to go back, wants to be in control again. What do I do sir? What do I do to stop it?" Ryuu's eyes were filled with unshed tears.

Stein lit up a cigarette. "Find someone or something, something you care about more than yourself. Fight for it. Put them above yourself, and, if you're strong enough, you'll be able to push the madness back."

Ryuu swallowed as he wiped his eyes. "And that works?"

"Usually," replied Stein. He looked at his watch. "It's late, and you have class tomorrow, get some rest and try not to worry too much." Ryuu nodded as he headed towards his room. Stein placed a hand on Ryuu's shoulder as he walked by. "You know, I was worried you'd hurt my child, and I would have made you endure agony unlike anything you had ever thought possible. But, it seems, you and Crona truly care for each other, protect each other. That is a treasure to not be taken for granted. You lost one family but you made a new one, don't lose sight of that."

"Yes sir," whispered Ryuu.

Stein stepped back. "Good night Ryuu."

"G'night sir," replied the teen as he pushed open his door. Stein shut it behind him and left. Ryuu stared around his room, his eyes landed on the package from Genbu. Before he realized it, the weapon had crossed the room to the parcel, and tore open the cardboard box. Inside were two letters, and a hardwood case. On the case was a note, it read happy birthday. He took the case out and opened it to see an expensive shaving kit, complete with strop, straight razor, posh soaps, horse hair foam brush, even a stand. Ryuu smiled slightly as he placed the case on his bed and turned to the letters. One had the clear, neat print of Genbu's hand; the other was the slanted scrawl of Byakko.

When the sun peaked over the horizon, Ryuu was still awake, the two letters open and strewn on his desk. The weapon looked outside and sighed. He walked into his bathroom and started the shower. As steam filled the room, Ryuu stared at himself in the mirror. His mismatched eyes were haunted; his scar seemed to split his face, darkening it. Ryuu turned away and got into the shower. His dragon shimmered and twitched, the tattoo almost reflecting Ryuu's state of mind.

30 minutes later Ryuu climbed out of the shower and stared at his reflection again. The weapon rubbed his dark stubble and sighed. He reached for the disposable razor in the mirror cabinet, but stopped. "Why not?" He went back into his room and grabbed the kit. He pulled out the razor, sharpened it on the strop, then turned back to the mirror. He lathered up the soap, taking solace in the simple, but almost ritualistic act. The first cut of the razor sheared off that stubble, and Ryuu felt a small grin worm its way out. When he was done, while his eyes were still haunted he no longer felt the madness at the edge of his mind. "Find someone or something to fight for. I guess I'll fight for Crona, the DWMA, and to make sure I can bring my friends home."

When Crona walked into class he saw his weapon partner already there, he looked tired, but the smile he gave Crona put the meister at ease. "Come on Crona, I saved you a seat."

Crona beamed at his partner as he took a seat. "Good morning," he said. Ryuu nodded slightly as he looked at his notebook. Crona saw a hint of red. "D-d-did you g-g-get hurt?"

Ryuu looked up, he had a slight cut on his scar. "Yea, the scar makes shaving annoying sometimes. I'm fine." The grin he gave his partner relaxed Crona. "I like the clothes by the way."

"O-o-o-oh, t-t-thank you," replied Crona, a blush on his face. He wore tight skinny jeans, canvas high tops and a small hoodie, it showed his stomach. "M-M-Maka got mad I wasn't wearing all the clothes she helped me b-b-buy so s-she came over and picked them out." He pulled slightly at the hoodie, tried to make it cover him more.

Ryuu's hand shot out and grabbed Crona's wrist. "You look good Crona, don't worry." The weapon laughed slightly as Crona fidgeted in the clothes. A couple of students glared at Crona, but the half witch didn't seem to notice. No he was too busy staring at his notebook when Kid walked in. Ryuu watched with a smirk. "Kid looks good today don't he?"

"W-w-w-what?" stuttered Crona, a fierce blush on his face.

Ryuu laughed. "I was just saying, boy looks good today. Wonder how much attention he gets."

Crona's head came up a little. "A-a-attention?"

Ryuu shook his head. "Don't worry 'bout it," he went to say more when Stein rolled in. Class rolled by, Stein actually focused on skills the teens needed, instead of dissection, much to everyone's relief. Until he called for group work.

He pulled the meisters away, to focus on their ability to match soul wavelengths while the weapons were left to their own devices. "Shouldn't we be with them?" asked Tsubaki as the gang sat around.

Soul shrugged as he leaned back. "Probably, but its Stein, he's crazy."

Patty was drawing while Liz worked on her nails. "Well, at least Kid and Crona might get a chance to talk." Ryuu perked up at the older pistol's words.

Soul rocked forward. "He's actually gonna ask Crona?"

Liz shrugged. Tsubaki smiled. "It would be so cute if they went out."

"If Kid actually works up the guts he needs too," said Liz. The others nodded.

"Would be nice if Crona had someone to take him out," commented Ryuu.

Soul glanced at the sword. "You won't get bored all alone will you?"

Ryuu grinned as he shook his head. "I'll just come bother you and Maka."

Soul chuckled. "Sounds good, you might be able to distract Blair and give us a few minutes of quiet." Ryuu threw back his head and laughed uproariously.

A scalpel imbedded the wood next to Ryuu's head. The weapons didn't blink. "Your aim's off Professor," called Ryuu. A second knife cut his face as it hit the bench. "Much better."

"Oh Ryuu you're bleeding," said Tsubaki as Ryuu wiped his face with a handkerchief.

"So I am," replied the sword.

Soul shook his head. "Go to the nurse's office?"

Ryuu pulled out a paper towel from his bag and pressed it against his cheek. "Nah, this is fine." No one noticed the blood was much darker than it should be.

Liz looked down at Ryuu, shaking her head. "That's what you get for giving lip to Stein." She went to say more when the bell rang. "Ah, sweet freedom!"

The weapons all scrambled to their feet as they cleaned up their stuff. "Ryuu, stay," said Stein. Ryuu sighed as he slumped back down into his chair.

Soul patted his shoulder. "Sorry bud, try not to die."

"Thanks bro," replied Ryuu as he fist bumped the scythe. Tsubaki waved while Liz shook her head.

"Don't die Ryuu," Liz called over her shoulder as she and her sister walked away.

Once the class has dispersed Ryuu grabbed his bag and walked down to meet his partner. "You and Crona both need physicals."

Ryuu cocked his head to the side. "I just had one a few months ago, you know, when I was in the damn hospital."

Stein grinned, his eyes hidden behind his glasses. "Oh, don't worry." Ryuu felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. But Crona looked, well not happy, but not terrified. It was good enough for Ryuu, for now.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Alright, it's Ryuu here, highjacked this from RL because i want to talk! This chapter we got it all, love blooms tween my meister and Kid...wow that sounded lamer than i thought thank christ the chibi demon didnt hear that. Anyway, love, tattoos and even the beginning of a fight. The first real fight tween the Dwma and my former friends. **_

**RL here, *shove the weapon away* well he's right, anyway, i hope you all enjoy. As always reviews are love, and a quick request, if you liked this story, please just say whether you want the saintly beasts to live or not? Well thats everything, also I dont own soul eater, if i did Ryuu would be real. Thanks and enjoy RL **

"So, everything seems in order, however I do want to talk to you about something Ryuu," said Stein as Ryuu pulled his vest back on. The weapon cocked his head to the side but nodded. "Crona's black blood, do you know anything about it?"

"Yea, it's Ragnarok, his blood is his weapon, and his cunt of mother put it in him when he was a kid, why?" replied Ryuu.

"Because of this," answered Stein as he held up a vial of blood. It was onyx.

Ryuu's eyebrows shot up, and faster than Stein thought the weapon had an arm blade out and sliced his hand. Dark maroon blood poured out. Stein appeared with a bandage. "It seems," started the Professor, "that the black blood hasn't taken over completely, but it's in you. It's strengthened by madness,"

"Am I gonna go mad then professor?" asked Ryuu.

Stein shrugged. "Possibly, but not from this, it's not potent enough to cause madness on its own. For now it merely will feed on your own madness. My best advice is to focus on your sanity at all cost. But, for now be aware of it, alright?"

Ryuu nodded as he rolled his sleeves up. "Anything else?"

Stein over looked medical files and nodded. "Several. One, despite your blood you are cleared to get more tattoos, I know Crona wants to get one, and I'd feel better if you went with him. Second, we need to talk briefly about Crona."

Ryuu looked confused. "Sir?"

"I gave Crona the 'talk'" Stein looked like he wanted to crawl under a chair as he talked. "But, I'm not sure if he understood it all. If, if he comes to you,"

Ryuu nodded. "I got it sir; I'll take care of it."

Stein smiled slightly. "Thank you." Stein sighed. He pulled out a cigarette and offered his pack to Ryuu, the weapon grabbed one. Both lit up as they sat in the nurse's office. "So, my son wants a tattoo hmm?"

"Yes sir, wants to commemorate his new life," answered Ryuu.

"While I'm not opposed to the idea of celebrating a new stage in life, tattoos never appealed to me," stated the professor.

Ryuu shrugged. "It's a form of art, and your own body is the canvas, for me it shows stages in my life. They're not for everyone, but I love them."

Stein drew a deep breath of smoke and let it billow out. "Well, if Crona is determined to go through with it, I'd rather he'd go with you." Ryuu nodded as he let out his own cloud of smoke. "You're clear to go, stop by for dinner this week, Marie has been asking about you."

"Yes sir," replied Ryuu as he slung his bag onto his shoulder. "Have a good day Professor." Stein waved as he went back to the medical files. Outside the office Crona waited for Ryuu. The weapon cocked his head to the side. "Why you out here?"

Crona clutched his arm. "I-I-I w-wanted to wait for you."

Ryuu smiled slightly as he walked forward. "Some days, you are too adorable my partner." Almost without looking, Ryuu pulled out a piece of candy right when Ragnarok appeared. The taffy kept the demon weapon happy and it faded back into Crona. "So what's on the agenda today?"

Crona shrugged slightly. "I wanted to go over my t-t-tattoo design."

Ryuu's grin widened. "Excellent, let's get to my room and we can talk." Crona smiled as he nodded.

The partners were strolling down the halls when Ryuu noted several followers. The weapon slowed slightly, arms at the ready when Crona spoke. "Leave them alone." Ryuu looked at his partner to see his rare determined face. "T-t-they haven't done anything y-y-yet. S-s-so we w-won't either." It was times like this that reminded Ryuu his mister was quite capable, despite his naivety and supposed mental fragility.

Ryuu shrugged as he rested his hands behind his head. "If you say so."

Ragnarok appeared again, this time he didn't go away after he got a sweet. "Mmm these are good crazy eyes, what are they?"

"Taffy," answered the weapon.

"I like it! Give me more!" demanded Ragnarok.

Ryuu shook his head as he tossed another piece. "You're ridiculous you know that right?" Ragnarok just stuck his tongue out. "So Crona, what's the design you're thinking about?"

The meister pulled out a sketch book from his bag. "I-I-I tried t-t-to d-draw it, b-b-but I-I'm not v-very good." He hesitantly passed the book to Ryuu, who flipped through it. He noted the flowing stanzas, beautiful in their morose lines. But it was the middle of the book where poetry gave way to pictures. The ribbon in the book marked the page, a well shaded lightning bolt, covered in stitches.

Ryuu grinned at it. "I like it, where do you want it?" Crona shrugged. Both weapons and their meister noted their shadows were still on them.

Ragnarok decided to interject. "Can we take care of these punks already?"

"W-w-we don't k-know who they are," replied Crona.

"But they're following us. Only like perverts or pricks follow people! They're gonna try and jump us, we should fuck them up!" shouted Ragnarok. Their shadows paused slightly.

Ryuu's hand shot out and smacked Ragnarok. "Now they know we know they're there. Good job chibi demon."

Ragnarok tried to bite Ryuu's hand as the pair walked. "Whatever, let's kill them and get food."

"No more killing Ragnarok, I told you!" snapped Crona.

Ragnarok let out a huff as he rested on Crona's head. "Fine…I still think we should at least hurt them."

Ryuu sighed as he looked over his shoulder. The shadows had fallen back. "It doesn't look like it matters, they're backing off. Side's here's my room," the weapon stopped at the dungeon door and pushed it open. Crona stepped inside and almost sighed, he missed his old dungeon room. Set up in the corner was a blanket, pillow and bed mat, with a sign that said _Crona's Corner_ over it. The meister smiled. "So, this is a nice design, what do you want my opinion on?" Crona snapped out his head and focused on his weapon.

He shrugged, arm clenched in his hand. "I, you're the only person I know who has one."

Ryuu nodded as he walked to his closet. He pulled out a baggy hoodie and tossed it to Crona. "Here, this might make you a bit more comfortable." Crona took the massive piece of clothing and smiled. He stripped off his hoodie and Ryuu thought he caught a flash of white across Crona's back. But it disappeared as Crona threw the big sweatshirt on. The shirt swallowed Crona's tiny waist, it almost looked like a dress on him. "Now then, do you want to be able to see this tattoo?" Crona looked confused, Ryuu chuckled slightly. "Don't freak out." The weapon shrugged off his vest, unbuttoned his over shirt, and pulled his under shirt over his head. Crona stared at the scar ridden body. "Now, this tattoo," he pointed to the flowing script on his chest. "I can see whenever I look down or in a mirror, whenever I need a pick up. The one on my back, I need two mirrors to look at it, and it's something I tend not to stare at." Crona nodded and looked away. Ryuu chuckled again as he shrugged on his undershirt.

"I-I-I think I'd w-w-want to see it," said Crona finally.

Ryuu nodded as he looked on the design it's again. "I mean its small, you can get it on your wrist if you want, something like that?" Crona nodded slightly as he sat down in the corner. Ryuu shook his head and took a seat next to him. "We'll figure it out, don't worry."

Crona looked away as he hugged the pillow. "M-m-my wrists a-a-a-are,"

"I know," interrupted Ryuu. Crona's eyes widened as he looked at his partner. Ryuu bumped Crona's shoulder. "Our souls were linked, you'd be surprised what I know, and what you know 'bout me, isn't that right?" Crona's blush intensified. Before he could apologize Ryuu just patted his head. "It's alright Crona, it goes with being partners. So, we need to find a tattoo artist." He went to say more when there was a knock on his door. "Yea?" called Ryuu.

"It's Kid, is Crona there?" came the response.

Ryuu grinned as he stood up. "He is indeed," the weapon crossed the room and threw open the door. Kid looked inside and his face turned ashen. Crona was wearing his partner's massive sweatshirt, which hid the teen's jeans in his position, and Ryuu was only wearing an undershirt and his belt was undone.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone," said Kid.

Ryuu's eyebrow cocked in confusion, then he looked down. And a laugh escaped. "Oh lord, no it's not what you think." He fastened his belt as he grabbed his coat. "If you don't believe me ask my meister, I'm going out for a bit." A hat appeared in his hand as the weapon walked out.

Kid looked over his shoulder as Ryuu walked away and shook his head. "If that's what he's like sane, I'd hate to see his madness," muttered the reaper.

"K-K-Kid," said Crona as he stood up.

Kid turned to the half witch and smiled slightly. "Hello Crona, I, I was hoping I could talk to you." Crona nodded as Kid closed the door. "Yes, well, I was hoping, if you were inclined to," he took a deep breath. "I mean, that is."

Crona couldn't take the waiting. His blush intensified and he finally broke. "Yes!" answered Crona.

Kid smiled. "Excellent I will pick you up tonight at Professor Stein's place precisely at eight alright?" Crona nodded and Kid bowed slightly then left. Crona sank into his corner and a real smile split his face.

Meanwhile Ryuu laughed slightly as he walked down the halls. "Ah young love blooms. _Come away o human child, to the waters and the wild, with faery hand in hand, for the world is filled with more weeping than you can understand_." He chuckled to himself. "Dipping into poetry, hmm probably not my wisest moments. And Kid aint exactly a faery, well…in that sense," another laugh escaped the weapon as he walked. "Still, might do Crona good, to get away from the real world, live in a place where he could never have to worry again. Could do him a world of good," mused Ryuu. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he wandered through the empty school. He eventually stopped at the terrace for the school and stared out over Death City. He sighed as he watched, it was so peaceful, like they didn't know about the possible end of the world that hung over their head. But then again, thought the weapon, maybe that's the only way they can get along. Ryuu pulled out a cigarillo and lit it, relishing the cherry flavored smoke.

He pushed himself off the railing and turned back to the school. "We're all mad here," he whispered. "Ironic since we're supposed to fight madness. But then again, maybe fighting madness with madness is the only way." He shook his head as scratched his chin. "Nah, they're not mad, they're just…well I guess brave. But me and Crona, madness just sort of goes with us."

"Ah contemplative Ryuu, there's something I didn't think I'd see," came a new voice.

Ryuu turned towards the school to see Kid walking out. "I'm very self-reflective; I just don't normally talk aloud."

Kid held up his hands. "Fair enough." The young reaper leaned against the wall with Ryuu. "I asked Crona."

"I figured," answered Ryuu.

Kid looked at Ryuu then looked away. "Are you alright with that?"

Ryuu's eyes darted to Kid's, a grin on his face. "You think I like Crona don't you?" While Kid stuttered out an answer Ryuu held up a hand. "Dude, Crona's my partner and my friend. But that's it, sides he likes you, not me. So please, if you can make him happy go for it, I aint gonna stop you."

Kid smiled slightly. "Very well, thank you."

Ryuu waved it off. "No worries Kid. Say where are Liz and Patty?"

Kid laughed. "They kidnapped Crona with Maka, and are getting him ready. Surprisingly enough, Soul said he'd meet me here to help me, it seems we can't get out of each other's lives."

Ryuu chuckled. "When you guys go through the shit you did, it makes sense." He went to say more when he felt something. Both he and Kid looked out into Death City.

"It's them isn't it?" asked Kid.

Ryuu nodded. Kid went to say something when Ryuu held up his hand. "Don't ruin the good mood with them." He looked into the sky. "It's a lovely day. Enjoy it Kiddo, lord knows when we'll get another good one. It's Genbu, guess he's felt he waited long enough to make his move. Figure's he'd do something on a day like this."

"Genbu" questioned Kid.

Ryuu shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'll see you around Kid." The weapon vaulted off the railing and jumped from building to building. He raced until he hit the edge of the city. He stepped out into the desert and slid his coat off. Followed by his hat and shirt. He stood in the bright sun, and roared. His soul appeared around him, it moved almost like a dragon. Not five minutes later, Genbu appeared. "So, is it time?"

A second figure appeared. "For you, it's time my love." Byakko kissed the back of Ryuu's neck as she flowed around him, like a cat rubbing itself against the leg of its owner.

Ryuu stretched slightly, a small smile on his face. "Ah, well, it's good to have the gang all back together isn't it?"

Byakko strutted towards Genbu and almost wrapped herself around the silent weapon. "It is, we have missed you so. Suzaku isn't as giving as you." Byakko licked Genbu' cheek as they talked. The monk didn't blink

Ryuu nodded as he brought his hands up, his arm blades, both on the side and under, shot out. He took a fighting stance. "Shall we?"

Genbu's arm shot out. "Byakko." The cat girl grinned as she transformed into a whip chain.

Ryuu shifted his stance. "Well Genbu, it's been nice knowing ya."

Genbu nodded. Then he flew forward, the whip trailing behind, the like a viper.


	14. Chapter 14

**The First Real Fight. And it interrupts Kid and Crona's date...sorry bout that. Well its Genbu and Byakko vs Ryuu and Crona. Hope you all enjoy, as always remember reviews are love and if you have any opinion on the fate of the saintly beasts please let me know, i'm still deciding. Also, as always i own nothing, enjoy! **

Crona was being pulled around by Liz and Maka as they tried to get him ready for his date. "I-i-it's really a-a-alright," he stammered as he tried to get away from the two crazed females. Patty was in the corner doodling, and more importantly, guarding the door so Crona couldn't escape.

"Nonsense it's your first date! We want to help!" cried Maka as she blocked Crona's escape.

Liz barely paid the others any attention; she was too busy going through Crona's closet. "Boring, boring, no, maybe?" she whispered as she tossed clothes over her shoulder. Crona was in a ball, almost crying.

Maka patted the boy's back and smiled at him. "Don't worry; we just want to make sure you look good for your date."

"I-I-I k-k-know, I j-j-just hate being the c-c-center of a-a-attention," Crona stuttered out.

Finally Liz gave a squeal. "This, this is perfect!" She pulled out a dress bag and pressed into Maka's hands. "Look at this!" Maka opened the zipper and matched Liz's excitement.

"Oh my god it is perfect!" she screamed.

Crona shivered at the sight of the crazed girls. But he couldn't even scream when they grabbed him. He stripped of his baggy sweater and jenas and shoved into the bathroom with the dress bag. Liz and Maka stood outside while they waited for the pink haired meister to change. Ragnarok wisely chose to stay hidden.

Meanwhile Ryuu and Genbu traded blows. The two clashed back and forth as they danced across the desert. Ryuu blocked the spiked end of the chain and jumped back, gasping as he took a new fighting stance.

Genbu took a deep breath as he attempted to calm his heart rate. "It seems you've been training since your fight with Byakko."

"Eating the souls of Kishins help too," responded Ryuu.

Genbu smirked slightly. "I wonder would you eat our souls as well?"

Ryuu's face became a mask of pain. "It doesn't…" he stopped, his eyes hardened and the weapon nodded. "Genbu of the North and Byakko of the West, your souls have been corrupted and you've become kishin eggs. As a weapon of the DWMA, I will stop you, your souls are mine!"

Genbu grinned, his teeth sharp fangs. "Excellent! Ryuu of the DWMA I judge you worthy of combat! Come then pawn of the reaper! Come and take our souls!" Both warriors roared and their souls flared around them.

Crona shot forward. His eyes widened and he clutched his heart. "Crona?" The half witch spun to see Maka and Liz looking at him, both worried. "Are you alright?"

The meister tried to nod, but he felt the same gut wrenching feeling and shook his head. "S-s-something's not right. M-m-my stomach it's, it's"

"You're just nervous, you got butterflies, its normal," said Liz as she pulled the teen back. "Come on, let me just fix your hair, it's almost perfectly symmetrical…wow I just sounded so much more like Kid then I ever needed too." The pistol groaned while Maka giggled.

"Yea, but it'll make Kid happy, so it's worth it," replied the scythe meister. Crona hesitantly leaned back, but he wasn't convinced.

"So Crona are we going completely feminine, in between or slightly masculine?" asked Liz.

"Um…I-I-I don't know," answered the pink haired meister. The gut churning didn't stop. Then he felt something, something powerful. And the others felt it too.

Maka raced to the window. "What was?"

Crona's eyes widened as he figured it out. "Ryuu!" In a flash Ragnarok was out. "Ragnarok Black Dragon resonance!"

"I get it!" snapped the weapon as he turned into wings. Crona was out the room before the others could even react.

Maka turned to Liz. "Call Kid, I'll get Soul and the others, we need to get there."

Liz nodded as she grabbed Patty. "Right."

Crona flew through the air, darting between buildings as they moved. "Do we know where we're going?" demanded Ragnarok.

Crona looked across the sky; he sensed more than saw where Ryuu was. "There!" he pointed towards the east. "He's there!"

"Let's Go!" screamed Ragnarok as they flew forward.

Ryuu collapsed to one knee, a hand wrapped around the whip chain, the spike buried in his shoulder while the rest was coiled around his throat. Ryuu's onyx eye had turned sapphire and it gleamed brilliantly in the desert sun.

Genbu stared down at Ryuu, a twisted grin etched into his face. "Is this the best you can do? Can you not prove the strength of your beliefs? I wanted to be proven wrong, but it seems madness is the true strength in the world." Ryuu tightened his grip as he struggled for breath. "Nothing, no final quotes or declarations? Is this it, please Seiryū say something, I want to remember your death!" Genbu laughed as his madness ate away at what was left of his soul.

"G-G-Genbu," whispered Ryuu as he tried to pry the whip chain free.

Genbu's leer fell away, replaced by disappointment. "Oh well, I suppose it was too much to expect, after all you alone against Byakko and myself would have been a tall order for you at your full power, now? Nothing." His hand transformed into a leaf shaped blade. "Goodbye Seiryū."

"Scream Resonance Alpha!" A purple and black energy wave slammed into the ground where Genbu stood. It was only by luck he managed to dodge the attack. Crona landed in front of Ryuu, clad in a sun dress with Ragnarok in hand. "Ryuu are you ok?"

The weapon nodded as he massaged his abused neck. "Getting there, good timing partner."

Crona gave Ryuu a hesitant grin as he turned back to Genbu. "I-I-I w-won't l-l-let you h-hurt my friend," said the meister.

Genbu cocked his head to the side, a grin on his face. "This is your meister, this sad twisted little thing? That is so disappointing." He just sighed. "This is beneath us, I don't even wish to fight anymore."

"You prick! Come say that to my face! Let's go Crona we need to kick this freak's ass!" screamed Ragnarok.

Genbu cocked his head to the side. "Intriguing. Crona, the Demon Swordsman, I've heard of you. Well then." He turned towards Crona. "You might be worthy after all."

Byakko transformed back to her human form. "Is this who you replaced me with? I'm starting to wonder if you really have given into the madness."

Ryuu stood up a glare on his face. "After everything we've done, I don't think you can really talk."

Byakko shrugged. "Fair enough. Well, it looks like it's mine turn to dance." Genbu grinned as he transformed. The saintly beast spilt as he changed, one half becoming a tortoise shell shield, the other a short heavy machete with a wide flat head and a two handed handle. Byakko grinned as she spun the weapon. "Let's go!"

Crona held out his left hand. "Ryuu."

Ryuu grinned. "Yea buddy." A bright glow surrounded Ryuu as he transformed into his weapon form. Crona took a fighting stance, both swords in hand. "_Let's Go Crona!_" A crazed smile appeared on Crona's face as he charged forward.

Ragnarok shot forward. Byakko grinned. "Bad move!" Ragnarok's pierce hit the rounded shield and Byakko pushed it aside. The machete stabbed out and pierced Crona's leg.

Crona screamed as he backed off. "Ragnarok!"

"I'm working on it ya crying baby!" screamed the weapon. The blood hardened around the wound, but Crona was limping.

Byakko laughed. "I can't believe you didn't warn him Seiryū, you know how Genbu works! His weapon form is a paired system, a Tinbe and Rochin. The Tinbe's roundness can deflect any thrust, allowing me to counter with the rochin!" Byakko spun the heavy machete as she cackled. Crona glared as he put a hand on the sand.

"Bloody Needles!" roared Crona.

Byakko jumped into the air as spikes of black blood shot out of the ground. One pierced her thigh. "Damn!" she hissed.

"Dragon Flame!" Ryuu's fiery blade slammed down onto Genbu's shield, the fire scorched the shield's surface, and more importantly, the weapon's soul. Both Byakko and Genbu cried out in pain as Byakko's arm shot forward. Ragnarok turned aside the rochin's blade and the two warriors separated.

Byakko glared as she took a guarded stance. "You've used several special attacks; allow me to respond in kind." She stabbed into the ground. "Pythius wave!"

Ryuu's eyes widened. "_Crona Jump!_" Crona jumped into the sky, wings burst from his back. A pool of black energy surrounded Byakko that slowly expanded outward.

"W-w-what is that!?" cried Crona.

Ryuu grimaced in his sword blade. "_Genbu's special ability. He has a Pythius soul, his attacks will confuse you, prey on your fears, make you crazy._"

Ragnarok, in dragon form, looked down. "Great, we're fighting a psycho bitch and a guy who literally spreads madness. Why did we give up being evil again?"

Crona took a tighter grip on Ryuu's hand. "W-w-we have to s-s-stop them."

"_We got this Crona, we got this,_" said Ryuu. He opened his soul to Crona and the meister felt a surge of confidence. It even spread to Ragnarok.

Ragnarok looked down. "Aw yea, finally some action! Let's do this!"

Crona nodded as he took a fighting stance. He took a deep breath and charged.

Byakko growled as she raised her shield. Ryuu's blade slammed into the tortoise shield, a crack appeared in it. Crona flew back, barely dodging the counter attack. "Genbu, are you alright?" cried Byakko. Whether he replied or not, Ryuu couldn't guess. "You'll pay for that Seiryū you'll pay!"

Crona landed and Ragnarok reformed in his left hand. "If you're sad you don't have to fight, why not write a poem to make you feel better?" asked the half witch, a mad smile on his face.

"Shut up!" screeched Byakko as she charged forward. She lashed out with the rochin, swinging wildly as she attacked. Crona parried or dodged, he looked for an opening to exploit. "You're going to die, do you hear me?! Die!" Her eyes were completely white, and her hair stood up, almost like a mane. "Pythius slash!" Black energy surrounded Genbu's blade edge, and a trail followed Byakko's erratic movements.

"_Crona dodge, don't let that blade touch you!_" shouted Ryuu. Crona nodded as he ducked away from a high swipe. Byakko chased after Crona, who danced back. Despite his skill, Ryuu felt Crona's nervousness grow. The meister was used to blocking, used to relying on his black blood. With the Pythius wave, it canceled out his advantages and it was throwing Crona off. So much so he almost didn't see Byakko's attack. It was only by luck and quick reactions that Crona was able to turn aside fast thrust with Ryuu, but despite Ryuu's own aura, the Pythius energy seared into his soul. Ryuu screamed as he got sucked into a black space.

Both Byakko and Crona dropped their weapons as the two transformed back to their human forms. Byakko darted for Genbu but Crona got in her way. "Please stop."

"Don't stop, I want to kill her!" screamed Ragnarok.

Byakko glared as she jumped back, whip links shot from her arms and trailed behind her. Crona shifted Ragnarok to his right hand, his left clutched on his arm. "Please surrender, I can't deal with not knowing what's going on with Ryuu."

"Stop fucking whining!" screamed Byakko as she attacked. One of her whip links sliced Crona's arm.

Crona's smile widened slightly. He flung his arm, blood flowing. "Bloody slicer!" Byakko screamed as the black blood cut her. Crona shot forward and attacked with Ragnarok. Byakko struggled to dodge or block as the demon meister's weapon became a black blur.

"Crona!" the demon meister spun to see Kid, on his flying skateboard, rush towards him, Maka and Black Star not far behind.

Byakko clutched her injured arm. "Damn, damn" her eyes were wide and frantic. She dived for Genbu when a massive soul flared around the two prone weapons. The barrier transformed into a blue dragon wrapped around a black turtle with a snake for a tail, the two were fighting each other.

The DWMA students surrounded Byakko who collapsed in front of the barrier. "Let me in Genbu, let me in!" she screamed. While she was distracted Crona launched himself at the barrier as well. A desperate need to get to his partner broke through his partial madness, and Crona's crazed smile disappeared, replaced by a worried look.

"Maka, Black Star, secure the saintly beast," said Kid. The others nodded and grabbed Byakko. They dragged the girl away from the soul barrier, even as she screamed for Genbu. Kid turned to Crona who was shivering, his eyes wide and frightened. He was staring at the barrier, Ragnarok in hand. "Crona?" The pink haired meister spun to see Kid slowly approaching. Crona had tried to break through the barrier, even smashed Ragnarok into it a few times. Tears streamed down his face. Kid took Crona's face in his hands. "It's alright, he'll be alright, I promise."

Crona collapsed into Kid's embrace. "I-I-I can't feel him, I c-c-can't feel h-h-his soul."

Even Ragnarok looked nervous, but again the weapon tried to help his meister. "Crazy eyes will be fine, so stop crying, you're already dressed like a damn woman pretty soon you'll become one if you don't cut this shit out!" Kid shook his head at the weapon but continued to murmur sweet nothings into Crona's ear to placate the half witch.


	15. Chapter 15

**The fight in Genbu's soul, i hope you enjoy it and as always reviews are love.**

Inside the barrier, Ryuu and Genbu stared at each other from across a wide black plain. "So this is your Pythius soul," said Ryuu as he looked around.

Genbu shook his head. "No, this is not what it's usually like. Your Erelim soul is countering mine. Thus we find ourselves in this empty place." A black aura surrounded Genbu while Ryuu was covered in bright blue flame.

Ryuu sighed as he stretched. "So, a battle in our souls, fitting I guess." A sword appeared in his hand, the same blade he transformed to in the real world. "So this is what it's like to wield me, I'm more balanced than I thought. But I think it could do with a little modification." Ryuu took the handle and pulled. The weapon was hidden by a bright white light, and when it cleared, the weapon had a two handed handle and the head was slightly heavier. He swung the hand and a half sword around him and smirked. "Yea, this I like."

Genbu removed his arms from his sleeve, tinbe and rochin in hand. "You always did have a flair for dramatics."

Ryuu grinned. "It throws my opponent's off." His sword burst into flame.

Genbu glared as his machete's own aura flared. "Only if they are fools." The two circled each other. "Now, we are on equal footing, can you prove the strength of your beliefs, can you take my soul?"

Ryuu shifted his stance, his sword in front of him. "I guess we'll have to see." Both stopped, and by some unknown signal, both launched forward. Ryuu slammed his sword down on Genbu's shield, but the weapon slipped to the side, and the saintly beast stabbed out. Ryuu threw himself to the right, the blade grazed his leg. He hissed as he rolled forward and came up in a fighting stance.

"First blood is mine," stated Genbu.

Ryuu spat. "It's only last blood that matters." He whipped his sword around him and sprang forward. Genbu tried to block with his shield again, only Ryuu didn't aim for it. Instead he feinted towards Genbu's head, switched directions and kicked his sword upwards. Genbu's shield shot down and both were knocked back.

Genbu growled and threw his machete into the ground. "Why do you fight!? Does this," he gestured around, "assuage your guilt!? Do you think stopping us will make you any less of a monster?!"

Ryuu stood up from his stance and rested his sword on his shoulder. "I am a monster, and the acts we committed I'll take to my grave. But no, I don't fight to make myself feel better. I'm damned, no matter what. I fight to make sure that the warlord's mad ambition will be stopped. He's wrong, and if he wins he'll destroy this world." He spun his sword around and drew a line in the ground. "As long as this line exists I fight to defend those who can't fight for themselves."

Genbu stared before he burst out laughing. "You're serious!? You! You're fighting for innocents!" The sky changed and images of a sapphire haired Ryuu appeared. Joyously he slaughtered people, happily he ate human souls. All around the pair, visions of Ryuu's sins danced across the sky. "This man?! This man fights for innocents. Your soul is a tattered stitched together mockery, drowning in an ocean of the blood of the innocent. And you have the audacity, the damned gall to dare utter any belief of fighting for others." Ryuu stared at his past, the blood, the ease with which he killed, and nodded slightly. "You're as much a monster as the rest of us. If you won't fight with us, at least accept your failings and surrender your life. If you won't change the world then get out of it!" screamed Genbu. The saintly beast ripped his machete out of the ground and charged forward.

"You're right," whispered Ryuu.

"Then Die!" roared Genbu as he attacked.

Ryuu's eyes hardened and his sword flashed, its blade bright blue. He bashed aside the rochin's blade and smashed his weapons handle into Genbu's head. Genbu flew back, stunned. "No, letting you kill me is the same as letting the madness overcome me. You're right my hands are covered in the blood of innocents. But! I have the strength to face my past and recognize the evil I caused. I have the strength to move beyond it, and at least try to find redemption." He took a guard position. His soul appeared around him. "I am Ryuu Grimm, student of the DWMA, and I will defeat you!"

"You're a fool!" bellowed Genbu as he charged in again. Ryuu met his charge and the two traded blows almost too fast to see. Back and forth the two danced, Ryuu's bright blade flashed in an out as it swirled around his body, while Genbu's rochin struck a viper, always darting in and out, hidden safely behind the tortoise shell shield. Finally Ryuu's sword was locked up with Genbu's machete and shield. The two struggled against each other. "You can't win! Fear will always trump courage, and madness will always overcome sanity! That is the truth of the world!"

Ryuu grinned, both his eyes a brilliant cerulean. "If that's what you believe, let's test it." He screamed as he summoned his soul's full power. "Dragon's Breath!" An explosion of blue energy shot between the two. Both streaked back as Genbu's Pythius soul battled with Ryuu's Erelim. The world around them shifted as the two souls fought for dominance. Ryuu planted his sword as he tried to stand, he saw Genbu attempting to do the same. The two men staggered to their feet. Ryuu grinned as he leaned his sword against his shoulder. "Come on Genbu, one more round."

Genbu glared as he took his fighting stance. "As you say, one more round." The two stormed forward. Ryuu attacked with a flurry of strikes, his sword flowed in a figure eight patterned that got faster as the force of the sword increased. Genbu dodged of blocked with his shield, and looked for an opening. Genbu's shield was chipped and cracked, but it held strong and his machete was at the ready. Finally Ryuu over committed and was slightly exposed. Genbu's arm shot out, machete in hand. Just as Ryuu expected. Ryuu slapped the machete away and came in with his own cut. Genbu raised his shield and skidded back from the blow. Ryuu chased after him. He whirled his sword around and came down with an over hand chop. Genbu dodged and thrust his machete forward.

Ryuu cried out as the blade buried itself in his side. He swung his sword, almost decapitating Genbu which forced the saintly beast back. Ryuu wrapped his arm around his side. Blood trickled out, thick and warm. "It seems it was you who didn't have a final round in him," said Genbu. Ryuu grimaced as he tried to lift his heavy sword. "You say pretty things, but in the end, you're just words, and words will not save this world."

Ryuu glared, he took a deep breath and shifted his hand away from his wound. He took a firmer grip on his sword. "If it's just words, then why are you so rattled?" Genbu stiffened, Ryuu just smirked. "Alright, this is the end, if I'm wrong you'll win, can you prove me wrong?" He grinned. "All this time you've been demanding I prove the strength of my beliefs. Why don't you try and prove yours?"

"It would seem that I should, would only be fair," replied Genbu.

Both men stared across each other, and slowly, both began to chuckle, then laugh, the sounds echoing over the empty plain. Genbu shifted into his fighting stance. "Seiryū it's time."

Ryuu nodded. "It is indeed." Both warriors' souls flared around them. Both screamed as they charged their attacks. Their weapons transformed, becoming gigantic and covered in energy. Ryuu flew forward, sword behind him. "Erelim's Glory!" roared the DWMA student.

Genbu met the charge with his own attack. "Pythius Trickery!" The two attacks hit and energy exploded around them. Both weapons refused to back down, they pressed harder and harder.

Ryuu felt Seiryū claw at his mind, Genbu's Pythius attack fed the personalities madness. Ryuu's sins flashed around his mind, demanding he give in, give up. Ryuu faltered slightly and Genbu bore down on him. The saintly beast loomed over the DWMA student, forcing his rochin forward. Ryuu struggled, hesitancy in his eyes, then he felt a surge of bravery. The weapon's eyes hardened and he growled. He pushed with all his might, Genbu unable to stop him. "Do you feel that Genbu!?" roared Ryuu. "Madness can't stop courage, and it certainly can't beat it!"

Genbu bellowed in response. "Never! Madness is the true strength in the world, for only with madness is fear irrelevant. Courage is a lie we tell ourselves because when we truly need it, it flees!"

Ryuu grinned as he pushed forward. "Is that so? I remember a kid, a kid who would throw himself into fights to protect his friends. Got his ass kicked more times than not. He was brave. He charged at a mad weapon with nothing but a stick to protect the only partner he ever had. That kid had courage, courage that never fled. Until he tasted madness. He became so enthralled, so addicted, he couldn't fight without it. His courage let him down, so he thinks anyway. And now, now he's so controlled by madness what is left of his soul is hidden and can't find its way out of the dark."

Genbu glared, his arms shook as he tried to stop Ryuu. "Be quiet!"

Ryuu shook his head. The sky shifted, it lightened as new scenes played, scenes of a young Genbu, laughing, playing. "Do you remember him Genbu? Do you remember what it was like to be happy?"

"I said Shut Up!" screamed Genbu. He pulled back and launched a barrage of thrusts. But they were wild, uncoordinated. Ryuu blocked each shot, his own soul wave length stopping Genbu's madness inducing attacks. Finally Ryuu dodged to the right as Genbu thrust forward. The saintly beast over extended himself and was left open.

Ryuu smirked. He charged forward and sliced Genbu across the back. Genbu screamed as he turned. He stormed in again, shield held high. Ryuu spun his sword around himself and brought it down on Genbu's shield. It broke. Genbu slammed into the ground; Ryuu stepped on his chest, sword pointed at him. "It's over Genbu, surrender."

Genbu stared before he just leaned back and smiled. "It is indeed. Well then…Ryuu, I offer my soul to you."

"It doesn't have to be like this," said Ryuu.

Genbu laughed slightly as he lay on the ground. "What happened to your conviction, you won, your beliefs are right."

Ryuu shook his head. "If I kill you, I wouldn't be right. If I can be saved, so can you, come back with me."

"I followed you once into the unknown, it led me here. I think, this time, I'm just gonna stay down," answered Genbu. Ryuu sighed as he nodded.

Ryuu stood over Genbu and raised his sword. "Erelim Wave Length!" The blade became gigantic. He stared down at Genbu. "Goodbye…my friend." Genbu closed his eyes, Ryuu brought the sword down.

In the real world, the barrier shattered. The teens all spun to see Ryuu slowly push himself up. "Fuck that hurt," he whispered. He slowly struggled to stand up. Then he got barreled over by a pink blur.

"Y-y-y-you're alright!" cried Crona. He squeezed his weapon as hard as he could.

Ryuu smiled, but his need for air beat the sense of comfort. "Crona…can't…breathe," gasped out the weapon.

Crona shot back, a blush on his face. "I-I-I-I'm g-g-glad you're a-a-alright."

Ragnarok tried to smack Ryuu. "Crona lean back in I want to smack the shit out of crazy eyes! Idiot you almost worried Crona to death! Do you know how annoying it was? All the whining and crying and that stupid reaper trying to grope Crona while he wasn't paying attention! Don't do that shit again!" Both Crona and Kid blushed.

Ryuu just laughed. "I'll make sure not to get sucked into my soul next time so I don't leave you alone with them."

Ragnarok nodded. "Good as long as we're clear."

Crona helped Ryuu up, who clutched his side. "A-a-are you o-o-ok?"

Ryuu shook his head. "Nope, I'm fucked up. But I'll be ok." He stopped and turned back to Genbu. He hobbled over to his old friend and leaned down. He went to say something when he noticed Genbu's chest rise. Ryuu pressed his head to Genbu's chest, and felt the weapon breathe; his heart beat was there too, weak but there. Ryuu shot back, surprise, soon replaced by a strange look. He took a deep breath and raised his hand. It began to glow a brilliant sapphire. "Anti-fear wavelength!" he hissed through clenched teeth. He slammed the hand down on Genbu's chest.


	16. Chapter 16

**Not sure how i feel about this chapter, tried to show the fall out of what happened in the fight, but...eh anyway. I hope you all enjoy**

**RL**

"What are you doing to him!" screeched Byakko as she struggled against Black Star.

Ryuu ignored her, his eyes closed. "Don't fight me damn it." His eyes tightened and his lip curled into a snarl.

Genbu's body twitched and shook. "Stop it!" screamed Byakko. "Damn you Seiryū stop it!" Tears streamed down the saintly beast's face.

Ryuu's head shot up. "Damn it Byakko I'm not gonna kill him so sit the hell down and be quiet!" the roar shocked everyone. Even more so, was that Ryuu's eyes were both sapphire. He turned back to Genbu. "You don't get to walk away from this. Stop hiding, I dragged you into madness and I'll drag you out," he hissed under his breath.

Crona touched Ryuu's shoulder. "Ryuu I-I-I think."

"No he's a stubborn ass but he's not dead," shouted Ryuu. He grabbed Genbu and dragged him. "You're stuck in your own soul, well then I'll rip you out of it! It's not over that quickly! I didn't kill you so damn it all I will save you!"

He drew his hand back and slammed it back down. Genbu shot forward, coughing out blood. A red mist streamed out of him and formed Kishin soul. Ryuu stared at it, glared actually, then turned back to Genbu. "You're giving up Genbu!? Coward! Can't live without that madness huh? Can't function without! What happened to that kid who would fight for his friends huh!? Where's he!?" screamed Ryuu.

"Why do you care?!" screeched Byakko. Ryuu's head shot towards the girl. "You left us, you said you'd take our souls, there it is! Aren't you happy now?! Aren't you!?"

"Someone make her quiet! And where's Marie!?" roared Ryuu.

Black Star grimaced as he struck Byakko, the girl fell unconscious. Maka leaned Soul against her shoulder. "She's on her way, along with Professor Stein, but they might be here for a while."

"Why!?" hissed Ryuu as he turned back to Genbu. Blue roots could be seen in Ryuu's hair and the meisters realized that this was Seiryū, the real Azure Dragon.

"Because, we were more concerned with finding you," answered Kid, all the meisters on edge.

That woke up Ryuu. His eyes cleared and he slouched slightly. "I'm sorry, I…he needs to wake up."

Crona wrapped his arms around Ryuu who shuddered slightly. Kid stood over them. "I'm sorry Ryuu, that's his soul, he can't wake up."

Ryuu's head shot up. "Byakko." He stumbled to his feet as he rushed towards the limp girl. "Byakko wake up, it's time to wake now!" The girl mumbled but didn't rise. Ryuu let out a clenched sigh. "Byakko!" he screamed. The girl shot forward. "You need to heal him, now!"

Byakko glared. "Why should I? So you can kill him again!?"

Ryuu dragged the weapon close. "You want me to beg, fine, I'm begging, but save him!"

"I can't!" screamed Byakko.

"But you have an Israfil soul, you can heal him!" roared Ryuu.

Byakko shook her head. "I can't, he won't let me! Can't you feel it!? He wants to die!" She cast a pleading look on Genbu. "He was so miserable, so unhappy. Then, when you left, he, he had hope again. Don't make me take that away from him." Byakko looked directly into Ryuu's eyes. "He can't deal with what we've done, he wants to die. I won't take that away from him." Ryuu felt his eyes water as he collapsed against Byakko. The others all turned away, this was not something they should see. "I want to hate you Seiryū, so much. But I can't, this is what he wanted, I hate this situation, I hate that you did it, but I can't hate you," whispered Byakko.

Ryuu took a deep breath and stood up. He limped to Genbu's body all but fell next to it. "You want to die huh?" The soul slowly formed and Ryuu swallowed. "Alright Genbu, this is it, no afterlife, just emptiness, just peace." He reached a hand out and grabbed the orb. He took a shuddering breath and swallowed it.

Ryuu's eyes widened and he almost choked on the soul. So many memories flashed before his eyes, until finally he saw Genbu, in regular clothes, a full head of black hair falling over soft brown eyes. "Thank you Ryuu," whispered the image, then it was gone. Ryuu forced himself to his feet and turned to Byakko.

"Byakko, you have two choices," he held up his hands, one had an arm blade; the other was covered in blue light. "I lost one friend, I…I don't want to lose another. Let me cure you of the madness, please."

Byakko smiled a sad, small smile. "My own wavelength cured me, a long time ago. I…the things we did. I only could live because I felt they were necessary, knowing they were wrong, they are evil…I can't."

"Coward," hissed Ryuu, his eyes narrowed and a snarl curled into his lips. "Both of you, you can't deal with your guilt so you run away! Why!?"

Byakko sat down next to Genbu and cradled the dead weapon's head in her lap. "Because we're not strong like you. That's what you want to hear right? We're weak, we can't handle it so on and such. Well that's not it!" she turned back to Genbu, who was smiling. "It's just; this is the closest we'll ever get to happiness. You loved us both once, loved me, now I'm begging you, let me have this, let me be with him." She was crying.

"Why!? Why won't you fight to make it better! Why won't you try to redeem your soul!?" roared Ryuu.

Byakko looked up at him. "Why should I? I lost one love long ago, another just now. What's the point of fighting? Would we be together again? No, I'd hate you forever because of this. Do you really want me to live with that, do you want to live with that? Just let it end." She stared down at Genbu. "I'm so tired Seiryū, so so tired. We both were, just, just let it end. Please."

Ryuu growled, he paced, he wanted to scream and cry and stop her. But in the end, he couldn't deny her or her last request. Ryuu walked over to the girl and laid his hands on her shoulder. "It'll be quick."

Byakko closed her eyes as she nodded. "Thank you…I love you…Ryuu."

Ryuu swallowed as he lined up his arm blade with Byakko's heart. "I love you too…Sierra." He plunged the blade into her chest. Byakko's eyes widened, then rolled back into her head. Ryuu supported her as she fell. Her soul floated above her. Ryuu laid her body down next to Genbu and slowly took her soul. He glared as he ate it. Memories danced through his eyes, but finally again Byakko, in her true form, smiled and waved goodbye.

The bodies of the two weapons faded away, leaving Ryuu alone with his new family. Crona hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder, but Ryuu shrugged it off. He stood up, his dragon bright and angry. He turned and scooped up his shirt and jacket. He threw the coat on over his shoulders and stormed off, a fierce glare in his eyes. Ryuu didn't say a word and the others didn't know how to approach him.

"That's…not what I expected when I felt Kishin eggs," said Maka finally. Soul, Tsubaki and the Thompson sisters had transformed back to their human forms.

Soul nodded as he adjusted his coat. "Yea, definitely not." He turned to look at Crona. "Is he ok?"

Maka spotted Crona standing over the spot where Byakko and Genbu had died, his hand wrapped around his other arm. Next to him was Kid, a hand wrapped around Crona's free one. Maka smiled slightly. "He will be."

Liz and Patty walked over. "He might be, but Ryuu aint. Did you see him? Scary," commented the older sister.

Patty nodded as she jumped around. "He was so angry, it was cool!"

"Ryuu's pretty big, not as big a man as me, but big," shouted Black Star. "Taking on a weapon and meister team on his own? I approve! But getting so depressed over winning, I don't get it." Kid heard this and left the pink haired meister, a furious look in his eyes.

"But, these weren't just Kishin eggs. These were his friends," stated Kid, he glared at Black Star, his golden eyes narrowed in anger. "His oldest friends. Imagine killing Maka, or Tsubaki, or Soul! He just killed his friends and ate their souls, how do you expect him to act!"

Soul stepped between Kid and Black Star, both who looked like they would fight. "Be cool guys. Black Star wasn't being serious Kid, you know that." Kid threw his hands up and stomped off, he joined Crona who was shuddering slightly. Everyone could guess he was crying.

Maka leaned against Soul. "This is horrible." The scythe nodded as he nuzzled her neck.

"We'll get past it, it's what we do," whispered Soul.

"I hope so," replied Maka, a look of concern on her face.

Kid slowly took Crona's hand, the half witch squeezed it. "Are you alright?"

Crona shook his head. "I-I-I-I could f-f-feel his soul. S-s-so m-much sadness. A-a-anger. He's, he's"

Kid nodded. "That's not something he'll recover from, not for a while." Kid glanced at Crona, his dress was torn from the fight. "You look lovely by the way."

Crona blushed as he looked down. "T-t-thank you, I-I-I'm s-s-sorry we didn't g-g-get t-t-to have our date."

Kid nodded slightly. "I am too, but, this doesn't mean we can't have another." The two shared a small smile, their hands clasped tightly together.

"What happened?" asked Stein when he and Marie finally made their way into the desert. The group of teens looked at each other, waiting for someone to answer. Surprisingly it was Crona.

"R-R-Ryuu f-f-fought two o-of the Saintly Beasts," started the pink haired meister.

Ragnarok appeared out of his back, a massive grin on his face. "Yea and he was getting his ass kicked, then we showed up and destroyed those bitches. Afterwards, Ryuu freaked out cause he had to eat their souls and ran away like a little bitch."

"Ragnarok! You can't say things like that!" hissed Crona.

Ragnarok looked down at his meister. "What it's true, he freaked, even cried! Like a little bitch!"

"MAKA CHOP!" Ragnarok clutched his head as Maka recovered her massive dictionary.

Crona gave the girl a small smile who returned it as she went back to her weapon. Ragnarok grumbled but disappeared back into Crona's body, slightly afraid of another chop. "H-h-he h-h-had to k-kill them. H-he tried not to, but t-t-they b-both w-w-wanted to die," said Crona finally.

Kid sighed as he nodded. "Sometimes, people can't recover from their past actions, even if they have someone who could help them."

"I-I-I-I understand wanting to die," replied Crona. "I-I-I just d-d-don't understand why Ryuu didn't f-f-fight them." Kid could only shrug.

Liz looked around at everyone before getting angry. "Are we just gonna sit here! We're not going after him!?"

"It's not that, we just, doesn't he deserve some time alone Liz," asked Maka. The pistol wanted to argue but didn't. Instead she settled for huffing and kicking sand.

"Don't worry big sis, Ryuu's fine, we'll see him soon!" cried Patty as she played in the sand. The others all just stared back at the city, wondering if Patty was right or not.

As for Ryuu. The weapon wandered through Death City looking for a dark deep hole to crawl in to. His coat, a long kamikaze jacket, was perched on his shoulders, and fluttered in the breeze, almost like a pair of wings. Memories danced behind his eyes as Byakko's and Genbu's souls struggled to merge with Ryuu's. Ryuu looked down at his hands, one transformed into a rochin blade, a whip chain shot out of the other. He finally sunk down to the ground in an alley and buried his head in his hands, tears silently streaming.

He didn't move even when the sun set. The moon was bright overhead and the teen still sat in the alley, his eyes haunted and glassy. A burnt out cigarillo was clenched in his teeth, the butts of several more were scattered around him. "So this is where you've been, I wondered as much."

Ryuu looked up to see Kid standing at the edge of the alley. The weapon glared as he spat out the finished smoke then fished out a new one. "Go away."

Kid smirked slightly. "Trust me, this alley is asymmetrical garbage. I'd love nothing more to run back to my perfectly ordered house and leave you here. Especially because I know Patty is doing something to upset the delicate balance of my home."

"Then why the hell are you here!?" growled Ryuu.

Kid was slightly off put by the weapon's fierce glare; his mismatched eyes gleamed in the half light of the street lamps. "We all are looking for you, you're our friend."

Ryuu snorted as he let out a billow of smoke. "Might want to reconsider, look what happened to my last group of friends."

Kid stiffened. "I…I am sorry for what happened."

"So am I, run along Kid you aint gonna do anyone any good staying with me. I'll be along eventually," said Ryuu as he leaned back against the rough walls of the alley. The reaper went to say something but stopped. Instead he nodded slightly and walked away. Ryuu stared up at the sky and the tears resumed.


	17. Chapter 17

**So the fall out from taking the souls of two of his friends. The main plot is taking a bit of a rest as Ryuu deals with life. This is very Ryuu focused, sorry to the Crona fans, but he's in here, but he's in the back seat for the moment. As always i hope everyone enjoys, and i own nothing**

**Thanks again, RL**

3 months later, Ryuu was a change individual. He rarely smiled, his clothes, while neat, gave him a more sinister aspect than before. His eyes were haunted, evil almost. And his thirst for fighting increased exponentially. He even rivaled Black Star's desire for combat, though where Black Star wished only to train, Ryuu wanted to put his opponents in the dirt, forever. For instance, today. The weapon was surrounded by three meister weapon teams, in a sanctioned duel. Supposedly.

"We're gonna put you and your half witch traitor meister in the ground!" growled one meister. His weapon was a halberd.

Ryuu grinned as he flexed his arms. Out of his left shot whip chain links, the other transformed into a wide heavy blade. "I'd like to see you try." The meisters circled Ryuu, their souls resonating. The weapon felt his madness rising, Seiryū was begging to come out.

He charged forward and his whip arm shot out. It wrapped around the halberd and ripped it out of the meister's hand. Ryuu's other arm connected with the meister, sending the teen back. Ryuu dodged left when a second meister, this one armed with a knife tried to stab him. Ryuu flexed his arm, his arm blades shot out. He blocked the knife attacks then sprang forward as the third meister fired his bow. Ryuu laughed dangerously as he danced between the two hapless meisters. "Is this the best you can do!? I don't even have a meister and you still can't touch me!"

The first meister recovered his weapon and spun it around him. "Attack him in a group! Jack cover us, Mick follow me!" screamed the halberd wielder.

Ryuu guffawed as he ran forward, arm blades sparked off the ground. "Don't fucking scream your plans out loud when your damn souls are linked! It allows me to do this!" Ryuu slammed into the knife wielder; he knocked the blade out of the meister's hands before spinning and throwing the meister into the archer. While those two tried to pick themselves up, Ryuu sprinted to the left, whips flew behind him. One arm shot out and wrapped itself around the halberd wielder's leg. Ryuu grinned as he pulled and the teen fell. He flipped backwards and took a new fighting stance. "Well, come on then!" taunted the weapon. A crowd had gathered around the fight, and Ryuu's grin grew wider as he saw the meisters struggle to coordinate their attacks. "If this is the best you can do, you aint even worth fighting." Crona and Kid appeared, with Liz and Patty behind them. Ryuu paid them no mind. "Come on! All that shit you talked you got to do better than this!" taunted Ryuu.

The lead meister growled as he recovered his feet. "Soul Resonance!" he screamed, he slammed the head of his halberd into the ground and rock spikes shot out of the ground. Ryuu chuckled as he jumped into the air. The archer unleashed a barrage of arrows, the weapon blocked with his arm blades. As he landed, the knife meister appeared and slashed down, his blade bit into Ryuu's shoulder, but a back hand smacked the meister away. Ryuu swept his leg out around him, knocking the knife wielder down again, then slipped back and took a new fighting stance.

"W-w-we should stop him," said Crona as Ryuu launched himself back into the fight.

Kid sighed as he watched the weapon harass and insult his opponents. "We should, they are destroying the school." Kid's eye twitched when he realized the fighting teens were destroying the symmetry of his beloved school. He was about to launch into a full OCD episode when he felt a hand take his own. Despite himself Kid relaxed, if only slightly.

"Are we going to stop them?" asked Liz, who wanted to gag and swoon at the cuteness of the couple in front of her.

"Yea! Let's beat them all up!" screamed Patty as she ran around.

Kid just shook his head as he stepped forward. "Liz, Patty." Patty cheered as the two girls transformed into weapons. The pistols flew into Kid's hands and he smirked slightly. He took a deep breath and shot forward.

Meanwhile, Ryuu was looking to end the fight. He shot into the air and came down with a vicious chop, his arm blades gleamed in the bright sunlight. "It's over!" roared the weapon, only his never hit his target.

Kid glared from under Ryuu's arm then his hand snapped forward and blasted Ryuu. The weapon flew back, arms wrapped around his midsection. Kid turned to the other meisters. "Ignoring why this fight started, I'd suggest you run, he's not in the mood to stop." When none of them moved Kid pointed a pistol at them. "Or stay and I'll beat you myself for what you said about my Crona."

"Death the Kid!" Kid looked back to see Ryuu stand up, one arm still wrapped around his torso. "What the hell are you doing interfering with my fight!?" demanded the weapon.

Kid sighed as he took a fighting stance. "Stopping this farce of match before the damage to the school gets any worse. As is I'll be here all night making this place symmetrical again."

Ryuu growled as he lifted his arms. "Who gives a shit bout the symmetry, those punks deserved an ass whooping for the shit they said."

Kid cocked an eyebrow but, heroically, ignored the comment about his beloved symmetry. "It appears they got the ass whooping as you say, there's no point in going further. Those kids are so embarrassed I doubt they'll show their face in class for weeks. It's enough."

Crona stepped forward, arm in a vice grip. "Ryuu," he asked hesitantly. The weapon looked from his meister to the young reaper, and finally let out a tight breath.

"Fine," he muttered as he stood up. His arm blades retracted and he scooped up his bag. A smoke appeared in his teeth as he moved, and he lit it. After a billow of smoke appeared around him, he turned to Kid. "I'm not feeling great, going to my room, bye." Ryuu stomped off, his body tight and ready to lash out.

"You were feeling fine just a moment ago!" called Kid. Ryuu didn't look back. Kid sighed as he let go of his weapons. "This…is so wrong. I need to get to work!" he murmured to himself.

Liz shook her head as she watched Kid freak out. "Good luck Crona, we got class." The older sister grabbed Patty and walked into the school.

Crona hesitantly approached his boyfriend, who was a frenzy of movement. "K-k-kid?"

Kid's head shot up. "Yes Crona, what is it? I need to finish cleaning!"

Crona clenched his arm tightly as he shuffled closer to Kid. "W-w-we h-h-have class."

Kid waved the statement off. "Class can wait, I refuse to let the DWMA be seen as such unsymmetrical garbage, it's, it's too much for me to bear!" Crona went to say more but stopped, he turned to walk away, but didn't. Instead he turned back and walked over to Kid, a look of determination on his face.

"Kid, we need to go t-t-to class, now," stated the pink hair meister. He pulled on Kid's shoulder and forced the reaper to look at him. "T-t-this c-c-can wait."

Kid focused in on Crona and went to argue. But then he saw the look in his boyfriend's eyes and stopped, instead he simply smiled and offered his arm. "Yes, I do think you are correct, shall we my dear?"

Crona smiled as he took Kid's arm. Together the pair walked into the school, though Kid promised he'd return as soon as class was over to fix the school.

For his part, Ryuu thundered through the school. Most students and teachers recognized the weapon enough to know to get out of the war path, the rest soon learned. Those that did not get out his way in time where moved, violently. The weapon stomped through hallways as he made his way into the dungeon. He barely noticed his followers; he was too focused on his seething temper. He all but kicked open his door and tossed his bag in the room. His blood was on fire, and he didn't know how to cool it. The weapon stripped out of his vest and over shirt as he paced. His now visible right shoulder had a new decoration, a black tortoise with a viper for a tail.

He ripped off his a shirt and summoned his arm blades. On his right pectoral was a new white tiger, its claws slashed at the flowing script inscribed on his chest. Two names were written on him as well, _Sierra_ was on his right wrist, _Fei_ on the left. Ryuu began to shadow box, working his muscles as hard as he could. His blades whipped around him, then they disappeared, replaced with chain segments. Ryuu wielded them like vipers, constantly whirling them around his body. He could almost see Byakko and Genbu; could almost hear them call out to him as he trained. Finally his muscles couldn't take any more and the weapon collapsed. A sheen of sweat covered him and his breathing was completely erratic.

"So this is where you ran off too," came a voice. Ryuu jumped to his feet, hands up and blades out, ready to defend himself. Liz cocked an eyebrow at the sight. "Well, you're certainly lively today aren't you?"

Ryuu snorted as he retracted his blades. "What do you want Liz? Shouldn't you be with Kid, making sure he aint going insane fixing the school?"

Liz shrugged as she leaned against the doorframe. "Crona's doing a better job of that than I ever could."

Ryuu grabbed a towel and wiped off his face and neck as he smirked slightly. "Then why are you here? Last I checked we had class."

"Funny coming from a kid skipping himself," quipped Liz.

Ryuu glared slightly, but there was little fire in it. "I didn't want to deal with dirty glares and shit. Since the truth of the saintly beasts came out it's been a bitch. Crona's too focused on Kid to notice, but I aint."

Liz actually looked annoyed. "Wow, you're hiding here cause you don't want to deal with whispers and stupid kids. Boo fucking hoo, we all deal with it, man up and face it. Cause hiding in your room, not exactly a good message to send to Crona."

Ryuu snorted as he sat on his bed. "He's tougher than he looks, and he's got Kid, and the rest of the gang. Sides, I did man up and deal with it, you saw that today."

Liz shook her head as she walked into the room. "No I saw you beating up kids who had no chance. What happened to hating bullies huh? Cause what I saw, that was a bully picking on kids he knew couldn't fight back."

"They started it, they deserved it. It aint my fault they couldn't defend themselves adequately," countered Ryuu.

Liz stopped at the foot of Ryuu's bed, a fierce glare in her eyes. "It's so easy isn't it? To rationalize it, to point the blame away. Yea, it gets easier all the time. Soon they won't start the fights, soon you'll do it, just cause they look at you funny, then because they have something they don't deserve."

Ryuu snapped up. "I'm not a bully; I won't become a bully stop fucking talking to me like I'm one!"

Liz grinned slightly. "Well, at least you're alive, we've been wondering. When you're done being a prick come hang with us, Crona's misses chilling with you." With that Liz stalked out of the room, leaving Ryuu alone with his thoughts.

He stared up at the ceiling, not moving from his bed for several hours. Liz's words rang through his head, while memories of Genbu and Byakko flitted in between. Ryuu felt like he was losing himself to the new souls in him. He growled slightly as he tried to order his mind. "They're dead," he whispered to himself. "They're dead and they aint coming back. Wallowing aint gonna do them any honor," he told himself. A fierce new light appeared in Ryuu's eyes and the weapon sat up. Finally he stood up, his muscles protesting the sudden movement. He hissed but moved anyway. He picked up the picture beside his bed, the one of the four beasts, before Ryuu left. He smiled, they all looked so happy. Ryuu sighed as he made his final peace with it and put it down. He stripped out of his pants and headed to the shower.

The water washed away the dirt, sweat and doubts that clung to Ryuu like a second skin. When he stepped out he was clean, spiritually and physically. He laid out fresh clothes, and slowly got dressed. When he tucked his shirt in and slid his vest over it, he felt like himself again. The weapon smiled as he turned back to the door and left the room. The picture of the four saintly beasts was down.


	18. Chapter 18

**I apologize for the long delay, but i got sidetracked but i'm back. This is a little calm before the storm, so i hope everyone enjoys.**

**BRL**

Maka spun Soul around her as she charged. Crona blocked with his two swords before lashing out. The scythe meister jumped back as both regained their stances. Crona shot forward, stabbing with Ragnarok several times before slicing down with Ryuu. Maka blocked with Soul's haft then slashed upwards with the scythe's head. Crona blocked with Ryuu but the force of the blow made him skid back. "R-R-R-Ryuu, whip chain f-f-form," said the pink haired meister. Ryuu grinned in his sword blade as he transformed. Crona shifted the whip to his left hand and Ragnarok to his right.

Maka took a guard stance as the two circled each other. Off to the side, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid and the Thompson sisters watched a score board next to Patty, along with a collection of money. Maka grinned as she whipped her scythe around her then launched forward. The weapon had reach and Maka forced Crona to stay out of his own striking zone with it. The pink haired meister dodged or blocked but couldn't strike. After several minutes of dancing away, Crona saw his opening. Ryuu flew forward and wrapped around one of Maka's legs. The scythe meister barely realized what happened when Crona pulled, and Maka lost her footing. Crona sprang forward, Ragnarok pressed into the tip of Maka's neck. A small drop of blood appeared where Ragnarok's blade rested.

Crona quickly let the weapon fade into his body as he pulled Maka up. "A-a-are you o-o-ok? I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry, I d-d-didn't m-m-mean to h-hurt you."

Maka smiled as Crona hauled her up, the boy's strength impressive despite his slim build. "It's ok, that was a great idea using Ryuu's whip chain form, I didn't even see it when it shot forward."

Ryuu was helping Soul up when he heard that and rubbed his head. "Yea, Stein said we should practice using my other forms, it's weird; don't feel quite right when I change into them."

Soul stretched as he got up. "Maybe you just got to get used to it, I remember it was weird transforming to a scythe at first, but now it's completely normal you know. Still, uncool man, everyone transforms into different stuff but me."

Ryuu cocked an eyebrow. "Don't you transform when she does her crazy hunter techniques?"

Soul shrugged his trademark shark tooth grin in place. "Not the same, at all."

Ryuu shook his head as the two laughed. "Hey! We don't transform!" cried Liz. Both male weapons looked at each other and laughed even louder. "Idiots," grumbled Liz as she stalked off. She checked the score board. "Alright, Black Star you lost, same goes for me, and…Soul!? You bet against Maka!?"

Soul chuckled as Maka cursed and handed him some money. "Cool guys always have a backup plan."

A giggle escaped Crona as Kid came over to her, while Ryuu waltzed towards Liz, a grin plastered on his face. "20 bucks I believe?" asked the sword.

Liz glared as she pulled out forty bucks; twenty went to Patty who snickered as she scampered off, the other she slapped into Ryuu's out stretched hand. "I'll win that money back."

Ryuu smirked as he slipped the money into his wallet. "I'm sure you will. Yo who's hungry?" Everyone's hands shot up. "Well let's get some food!" The gang all laughed and chatted as they walked out of the park. Ryuu hung back to light a smoke when he saw Crona and Kid walk by, arm in arm. A flash of gold could be seen on Crona's wrist, and Ryuu's grin widened. When he got his new tattoos, Crona had gone with him. The pink haired meister had a few now, a pair of pistols and a Reaper mask, a thunderbolt covered in stitches, a scythe with a red and black blade that pierced a thick book, and a black star with a small katana stabbed through it. The final one was of Ryuu and Ragnarok's weapon forms, crossed on his back. He wanted a tattoo to represent each group of friends who had accepted him into their lives.

Kid freaked out a little, at first, but Crona was eventually able to get him to overcome the lack of symmetry. Ryuu still wondered just what exactly the pink haired meister did, but, on the other hand, Ryuu shuddered slightly, it was probably better he didn't know. Now though, the ink was as much a part of Crona as his scars or black blood. Ryuu looked down at his own wrist, where a little pink and black soul wrested, he never told Crona about that one.

"It was your idea to eat, aren't you coming?!" called Maka.

Ryuu smiled as he took a drag off his smoke. "Yea I'm coming!" The weapon jogged after the gang, laughing as he saw Black Star run into a tree. He fell into step with Crona, who hung on Kid's arm. The two made a sweet couple, and Ryuu could honestly say he had never seen Crona happier. It warmed the weapon's heart, though a twinge of loss, of his loss, worked its way out and seemed to dampen his mood. But Ryuu hid the black thought behind a smile, he had made his peace and he would move beyond it. Besides he refused to let such a happy sight fill him with pain. "A-a-are y-y-you o-o-ok Ryuu?" asked Crona.

Ryuu nodded as he sent his meister a grin. "Never better Crona, never better." He ruffled Crona's hair and walked a head.

Kid cocked his head to the side as he watched Ryuu join the others. "He seems to be doing better."

Crona nodded as he leaned against Kid. "Y-y-yea, one day h-h-he just s-s-stopped b-b-being so angry. I'm h-happy he's smiling again, I d-d-didn't like it when he was sad."

"None of us did," replied Kid. "I'm just happy he's not destroying the school anymore." Crona giggled at his boyfriend's obsessive need for everything to be symmetrical.

"Yea that's good too," agreed Crona as the two fell behind.

Since Liz's little pep talk two weeks ago, Ryuu had begun to force himself back to being normal. He was still angry more often than not, especially when someone mutters about Crona, but he was getting it under control, and on days like today, no one would ever think he had lost two of his best friends. He laughed along with the others at Black Star's antics, even joined in a few times. It felt good, right even.

"Glad to see you're back to normal," whispered Liz as she fell into step with the tall male weapon.

He shrugged slightly. "Got my ass kicked, figured I'd better listen."

Liz grinned slightly as she walked off. "Good idea, hate for you to get shot." A chuckle escaped Ryuu as he shook his head.

The gang got pizza and for the first time in a long time, Ryuu felt his worries slip away, and the deaths of Byakko and Genbu didn't hang over Ryuu like a cloud. All day the gang stayed together, they worked in a game of basketball, where Liz lost more money, and eventually retired to Maka and Soul's apartment for food and relaxation.

The sun had faded, and the gang was winding down. Ryuu had retired to the patio, with a smoke and a mug of coffee. He sipped the coffee as he stared out across the sky. "M-m-may I join you?" asked Crona as he opened the sliding door. Ryuu nodded as he looked out across the city. Crona took the other seat, feet pulled into his chest.

For a while neither said anything, finally Ryuu broke the silence. "No I'm not over them."

Crona smiled slightly as he looked at his weapon. "I know, b-b-but you're working on it."

"I am indeed," replied the weapon as he took a drag off his smoke. He saw Crona fidget slightly. "It's a bit chilly Crona, best you get inside. I'll be along in a bit."

Crona didn't move. Instead he huddled in himself a bit tighter and smiled. "I-I-I don't mind. I like being outside."

Ryuu cocked an eyebrow as he sat forward. "I thought you liked being indoors, in corners?"

Crona shrugged slightly. "I-I-I'm t-t-trying to change." He looked up when he felt warmth encase his shoulder. He saw Ryuu sit down, the weapon's long kamikaze jacket now rested on Crona's thin shoulders. Crona smiled as he pulled the long coat tighter. It was covered in patches, sown on by Ryuu himself. It had three red strips over the left breast pocket, one for each saintly beast defeated. "W-w-where d-d-did you l-l-learn to sew?"

Ryuu chuckled slightly as he took a drag off his cigarillo. A billow of smoke escaped his mouth as he settled deeper into his chair. "Originally? It was to stitch myself; Sierra and Fei back up after we got into fights, or to fix our clothes. We were all young, constantly sprouting up and wearing through stuff. Then…when Suzaku and the Warlord found me…it was a pleasant distraction. Something artistic. I'm not very good, but it's more for distraction than anything." He looked up at the moon, the evil grin dripped blood. "I was never good at anything that was useful, 'cept fighting, sewing…it's something that can create, can fix, makes me feel less like a weapon and more like a person. You know?"

Crona nodded as he sat up. "B-b-but y-y-you know y-y-you're more than t-t-that to us r-r-right?"

"I know Crona, I know," answered Ryuu. He shivered slightly and stood up. "Come on, it's getting late, best to get inside." A breeze picked up, as if to emphasize his words. Ryuu smiled as he helped his meister up, then gestured to the door. Crona gave a timid grin in return as he headed in, but Ryuu stopped at the threshold. A new wind blew through the city, almost a moan instead of a gentle breeze. Ryuu turned back to the city, a glare on his face. He sent a small apologetic look to Crona, before he looked back across the city. "Hey I'll be back in a bit, peace Crona."

"Ryuu?" questioned Crona as he turned around, but the weapon wasn't there.

Ryuu had thrown himself off the balcony; whip links shot out of his arm and pierced a building. The teen swung around and landed on a roof. He took off through the city, a fierce determined look in his eyes. He finally skidded to a halt in front of the DWMA, his arm blades out. The weapon slowly spun in a circle, eyes wide as he looked around in the half light of the crescent moon. A piercing cry split the air and Ryuu jumped to the side. A blur crashed into the ground. It shot back up leaving only a crater in its wake. Ryuu looked up into the sky. "I was having a pleasant evening; don't you think you could have waited a bit?"

"Oh did I interrupt the murderer's night? Planning the deaths of more innocents," taunted Suzaku from the air.

Ryuu lit up a cigarillo as he stared at his former partner. "Nope, I gave that up. Murdering innocents sounds more like the work for a mad weapon who aligned herself with a monster."

Suzaku stiffened slightly at the insult, but a sneer found its way back onto her face. "Are you the pot or the kettle? Because it would seem like you murder your family for a lord you know nothing about."

Ryuu took a deep drag off his smoke as he shrugged. "That was their choice. I tried to…no. It was their choice Suzaku, and I've made peace with that."

"Oh, you made peace with that!" jeered Suzaku from the air. "He's made peace, the murderer's made peace!" She finally landed in front of Ryuu, a fierce glare on her face. "You don't deserve peace. You're every bit the monster you profess we are. So why do you get to be happy!?"

Ryuu flicked some ash off his cigarillo as a billow of smoke escaped his mouth. "You misunderstand me. I'm not happy, not really. And you're right I don't deserve peace. But," a hard look came into Ryuu's mismatched eyes that gleamed in the street lights. "Understand that I will feel satisfaction when I put you in the ground with the Warlord on top of you. Your soul is mine Suzaku, and I'll relish eating it more than any other soul I've ever consumed. Now fly away little bird, you're not ready for this fight." Suzaku took a step towards Ryuu when a blade appeared from his right arm, the whip chain from his left.

A new figure stepped out of the shadows. "That won't be necessary Seiryū." Ryuu froze, his eyes widened in fear. The figure was heavily cloaked, with a massive hood that obscured his features. "You've done evil things to your family Seiryū, but you've been blinded by the reaper and his ilk. And for that I forgive you."

Ryuu jumped back and took a fighting stance. "He's opened my eyes, you blinded me!" hissed the weapon.

The Warlord sighed. "I never wished evil on anyone. But I will not tolerate the rule of the reaper any more, he sits by while the world falls into chaos, and I cannot allow this." He threw back his cloak to reveal a massively muscled warrior, dressed ancient Chinese armor. "I offer you this one chance, join me, of your own free will, or perish now."

Ryuu's eyes flitted to a grinning Suzaku, and he twitched slightly. Then his eyes hardened. "Go to hell."

The Warlord sighed. "Too bad, Suzaku." The flying weapon cheered as she transformed. The Warlord stretched his hand out and grabbed the weapon, snapping it open. A scarlet, blade covered fan appeared and the Warlord sighed. "It is a waste to lose all three weapons, but." Before Ryuu could react, the Warlord was there and a palm thrust hit Ryuu square in the chest. The Warlord cocked his head to the side, then grinned. "So you're not lost, just hiding, well then!" he chanted and Ryuu screamed.

The gang all paused as they heard the scream. "Ryuu!" cried Crona as he took off into the sky, Ragnarok in black dragon form.

"Liz, Patty!" shouted Kid as he chased after his boyfriend. Beelzebub appeared under his feet the two pistols flew into his hands. Black Star followed on the roofs, Tsubaki in her ninja sword form, while Maka followed on foot.

After three hours, they finally regrouped. All they found was Ryuu's vest, torn apart. Crona hugged himself as he stared at the piece of clothing. "T-t-this i-i-is b-b-bad. V-v-very b-b-bad."

"Did he say anything, anything at all?" asked Maka as she placed a hand on Crona's shoulder.

"N-n-n-no, o-o-only that h-h-he'd b-be back i-i-in a b-b-bit," answered the pink haired meister.

Kid stared down at the piece of clothing with Black Star. "Is there any way you can track them down?"

"Not that I can think of. Even I can't just pull clues out of thin air," replied Black Star. He stomped the ground as he paced. "That idiot! If he was going into a fight he should have brought me, I'm a god after all!"

Kid sighed as he stood up. "For all we know he didn't know there would be a fight."

"Of course he did, this is Ryuu," said Soul as he walked over. The three males looked back at Crona, who was surrounded by mothering girls. Soul shook his head. "You better go save Crona, make sure he gets home."

Kid nodded as he walked over. "Crona, we should get you home." Crona was a wreck and clung to Maka. The female meister gave Kid a small smile as she forced Crona to let go. The pink haired meister attached himself to his boyfriend instead, and Kid took him home, whispering sweet nothings into his ear all the way. The others stared off into the city, all the while the grinning moon stared down, blood dripped from its mouth as it laughed.


	19. Chapter 19

**So here's the next chapter, i'm sorry for the long delays in updating but my muse has been fleeting and other stories have cropped up. I will finish this but it might take a bit longer than i originally intended. But on to the story! As always i own nothing and i hope everyone enjoys**

**BRL**

No one from the DWMA saw hide nor hair of Ryuu. It was as if the weapon ceased to exist, even the DWMA's vast resources couldn't find him. Also, waking Kishin eggs began to disappear before DWMA teams reached them. It was becoming a strange pattern that left Crona extremely worried.

The teachers had torn apart Ryuu's room to see if he left any clue behind as to where he might have gone, but nothing turned up. Anything tied to the saintly beasts were simple keepsakes and none of it gave the DWMA any idea where the Warlord would have taken Ryuu, if that was where he was.

After three weeks of being missing, everyone began to feel on edge. Thoughts about who kidnapped Ryuu all slowly turned to the Warlord, and questions about Ryuu's loyalty began to be asked. The first to mention this around Crona almost ended up with Ragnarok in their stomach, but still, the whispers persisted. Even Lord Death began to wonder just what exactly happened to the teen, and if the Warlord took him, and why.

Crona had withdrawn into himself, most of the progress he made since Ryuu had been shattered. He barely spoke, hid from almost everyone, and had to be all but dragged to school. He even went back to wearing his robe, not touching the mounds of clothes that had become his usual wardrobe. He checked the mission board every day, hoping something had turned up for him and Ragnarok. Even the demon sword felt worried for Ryuu, though he denied it constantly.

That day Crona was yet again staring at the mission board as he searched for any hint of where Ryuu could be. "Crona, it won't do you any good staring at this board, we have class," said Kid as he walked over.

Crona shook his head as he kept looking. "H-h-h-he's o-o-o-out there. I-I-I-I need t-t-t-to f-f-find him."

Kid took Crona's hand. "We all miss him, but that board is not going to change, no matter how long you stare at it. We have class," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around Crona. "We should go." Crona finally nodded as he leaned back against Kid. The reaper smiled slightly as he lead the two away, though even he cast a slight backwards glance towards the mission board, a worried look in his eyes. Inside the classroom, Crona drifted over to Maka while Kid joined his twin weapons in a higher row.

"How's Crona doing?" asked Liz as she painted her nails.

Kid shook his head as he took out his school supplies and began to organize them. "Poorly, he's worried about Ryuu."

Liz huffed as she blew on her nails. "That idiot, he shouldn't have run off like that."

"We don't know why he ran off, for all we know he could have been on an innocent errand and was kidnapped," suggested Kid.

Liz could only stare at the young reaper in disbelief. "You realize how stupid that sounds right?"

Kid sighed as he leaned onto his desk. "I know, he more than likely ran off into a fight and was over powered. And now is quite probably in the hands of the warlord, who is doing who knows what to him."

Liz shook her hand as she dried her nails. "So what are we going to do?"

Kid shrugged. "I don't know."

"Am I interrupting your conversation?" asked Professor Stein, a glare in his eyes. Both Kid and Liz apologized and stopped talking. But Kid couldn't get the thought out of his head. Doing nothing hadn't done the DWMA any good. They were no closer to finding Ryuu, or understanding the Warlord's plans. Kid's hand shot out and caught the paper wad that Black Star threw at him. The reaper turned a fearsome stare to the ninja who just laughed as he balled up another piece.

A scalpel imbedded itself in the wood near Black Star's head and the ninja sullenly threw his projectile away. Kid just shook his head as he turned back to his notes. Class passed by slowly, without real incident, until Lord Death appeared in a mirror. "Professor Stein, please send Crona, my son and the Thompson sisters to the Death Room immediately." The image faded before Stein could question Lord Death, so with a sigh, he called out the students and had them leave.

"Too bad," he said as the group shuffled out. "We were going to dissect a Siberian tiger today; it would have been so fun." Crona and Kid both shuddered despite themselves. Liz looked sick while Patty actually looked upset. Liz shuddered at her sister's face.

As they walked down the hall, Crona clutched his arm in a death grip, his eyes wide and scared. "W-w-w-why d-d-does your f-f-father w-w-want t-t-to see us?"

Kid shrugged as he gently took Crona's free hand. "I don't know, with my father it could probably be anything. I think though, this might be a lead on Ryuu." Despite himself, Crona looked even more nervous, yet excited at the same time. "However, that doesn't mean we should get ahead of ourselves. We don't know what this is, and even if it is a lead, it might not be a happy one," said Kid.

Crona nodded, but the look of excitement didn't fade. Liz smacked Kid upside the head as she walked by. "That's the first smile I've seen on Crona since Ryuu left, don't ruin it!" hissed the older sister before she chased after her sister.

Kid rubbed his head as he glared at his weapon. Then he felt a pair of lips brush his cheek. "T-t-t-thank y-y-you f-f-for d-d-dealing with m-m-me," whispered Crona. "I-I-I-I k-k-know i-i-it i-i-isn't e-e-easy, e-e-especially w-w-with w-w-what h-h-happened t-t-to Ryuu."

Kid blushed as he shrugged. "It's, it's alright." Then he realized what Crona did, and where, and his eyes started to twitch. "Um…Crona, could you?" The half witch smiled spun Kid and kissed him on the exact of opposite spot. With his symmetry intact, Kid breathed a small sigh of relief then allowed a blush to form over what happened. Crona giggled slightly as he blushed too, Liz wanted to gag while Patty cackled.

"Ugh, those two, seriously I get cavities watching them," complained Liz as the couple fell more into their own world.

Patty laughed. "At least they're happy! Crona's been so sad lately, and when he's sad so is Kid, I like them mushy and happy then not mushy and sad!"

"We can hear you, you know," groused Kid as he looked at his weapons.

Liz waved him off. "So can we, that doesn't seem to stop you now does it?" The couple both blushed harder. Patty squealed as Liz just shook her head. "Too friggin adorable…it's like a weapon almost, not fair, not fair at all," she muttered as she stuck her hands in her pocket and walked off.

Soon enough the group walked into the Death Room. The reaper was bouncing around when he heard his guest. "Oh good you're here, come in come in." Lord Death floated over to a small table. "Tea, snacks?" offered the reaper.

"T-t-thank you L-L-Lord D-D-Death," answered Crona as he took a cup.

"Kiddo what about you?" asked Lord Death as he poured a cup for himself.

"No thank you," replied Kid as he took a seat in front of the table. "Now what can we do for you father?"

"Yes, what indeed. As I'm sure you've noticed, Kishin eggs have been disappearing. Normally this would only be troubling, a rogue meister and weapon combination or such. But with the disappearance of Ryuu, I'm afraid it's taken a much more sinister aspect," said Lord Death as he took a sip of tea. "Quite bad, quite bad indeed."

Kid nodded as Crona took a seat next to him. "So we've noticed, but why are we here?"

"You both are here because I need you both! Crona has resonated with Ryuu, he has a better idea than any of us what he is and isn't capable of. I need you to go with Crona to the sight of Kishin attack, and see if our wayward weapon is there! Should be fun, of course all expenses are paid, just have to make sure you both survive! Well you should get going!" responded Lord Death, still insufferably happy, despite the conversation.

Death the Kid stood up and nodded. "Of course Father, we'll check in when we get there."

Lord Death gave his son a massive thumbs up. "Alrighty then! And take your time you kids, enjoy yourselves!"

Both Crona and Kid blushed while Liz just laughed. Kid tried to find his voice while Crona hid behind his boyfriend. Liz and Patty walked out while Liz patted Kid's head. "Yea Kid, take your time and enjoy."

Kid gave his weapon a fearsome glare. "I'll deal with you later," he growled. Liz just chuckled.

Lord Death stroked his chin. "Did I say something wrong? Hmm, I didn't think I did." He continued to mutter to himself, while Kid tried to smack his forehead. Crona prevented this thankfully, entwining his fingers in with Kid's as the pair left.

Kid waved over his shoulder as he tried to put as much distance between him and his father. "Goodbye Father, we'll call when we're settled in."

"Ho ho ho, young love, so cute isn't it Spirit?" chuckled Lord Death.

Death Scythe just shook his head. "Whatever you say Lord Death."

The next day, Kid, Crona and the Thompson sisters were on a train heading to California. Crona rode with a small, almost melancholy smile. He wore Ryuu's coat, left behind when he disappeared, the massive jacket almost too big for Crona. But Kid was happy slightly, it was a nice change, to see Crona wear his mission clothes, they at least broke up the monotony of his robe.

Lord Death had rented out an entire car of the train, and allowed Kid to make it perfectly symmetrical so he would not freak out during the trip. After ensuring everything was just perfect, Kid sat down next to his boyfriend and finally noticed his sadness. "What's wrong Crona?"

Crona shrugged slightly. Then Ragnarok popped out. "Crazy eyes always liked riding trains, and Crona's a sappy bitch!" Crona didn't even have the heart to reply to his weapon. Ragnarok bent forward as he pulled on Crona's cheeks. "Smile emo boy! Smile!"

"Ow Ragnarok that hurts my face!" cried Crona.

Ragnarok laughed until he heard a gun click. "Let him go Ragnarok," hissed Kid.

The weapon let go of Crona's cheeks as he turned to Kid. "Jeez reaper, don't be so fucking dramatic. You guys are boring, I'm going back to sleep." He faded back into Crona's body as Liz transformed back into her human form.

"That little blob is so annoying…and creepy," commented the pistol as she returned to her seat.

"H-h-h-he's n-n-not that bad," said Crona as he fixed his face. "H-h-he's j-j-just w-w-worried a-a-about Ryuu, even if h-h-he d-d-doesn't a-a-admit it."

"We all are, but right now we need to focus on the mission," replied Kid gently as he took out a manila folder.

Crona nodded as they began to go over the information in the folder. The Kishin was a mad killer named Bill Brocius, a wannabe cowboy whose rampage through California was becoming unstoppable. He would simply ride into town, start shooting everyone, eat their souls and leave. The last town he attacked was a small suburban community outside of San Francisco called Frierburg. So that's where the DWMA students were heading.

After getting out in San Francisco, the pair flew to Frierburg. "This guy is supposed to be a serious sharpshooter Crona, I'll attack him first, and when you get an opportunity you charge in and get him," called Kid over the wind.

"Right!" Crona shouted back.

The pair entered Frierburg, the town was destroyed. Bullet holes marred every building, half the town was in ruins. And, most importantly, not a single living soul could be found. Kid and Crona walked down Main Street, weapons at the ready. "He was very thorough, I give him that."

Crona looked around, Ragnarok in hand. "It's…so s-s-sad. S-s-so empty."

Kid nodded as they made their way to a large square in the middle of town. In the center, the corpses of a dozen people were strewn out. Crona sucked in a breath as Kid's eyes hardened. Neither said anything as they stared. Then Kid shifted right, guns pointed at a shadowed building. "Come out! Bill Brocius, you have lost your soul and become a Kishin Egg, surrender to the Justice of the DWMA!"

A haunting laugh filled the air and a person stepped out from the shadows. Bill Brocius looked every bit a mad cowboy, a demon given form. But something wasn't right. He took two steps then fell, a massive hole in his chest. Both Kid and Crona stared, confused.

"He wasn't much of a fight, once you got inside the reach of his pistols," said a new voice. Both students froze. Out of the shadows, stepped a blue haired Ryuu, dressed in an impeccable three piece, navy and sapphire suit. He was wiping his hands off with a handkerchief. After his hands were clean, the handkerchief disappeared and he scooped up the now floating red soul. "Mmm, lunch time," he muttered as he ate the soul. With a satisfied belch he turned back to his former friends. "Kid, Crona, how nice to see you."

Crona stepped forward. "Ryuu?"

Ryuu shook his head. "The name is Seiryū, the Azure Dragon. Isn't that right Suzaku?" A loud, piercing screech rang out as the final mad weapon landed next to her partner.

She nodded as she licked his cheek. "That's exactly right."

For a moment, no one moved then Crona released a long and painful howl before charging, Ragnarok gleamed in the bright sunlight.


	20. Chapter 20

**So i'm so sorry about my long absence, i've been a bit busy with real life, and honestly i've never had a story go this long, i'm a bit of a fickle writer, by now i've usually given up and started rewriting the story or just abandon it all together. but i love Ryuu a lot and i love this story, so i promise more is coming but bare with me if i take a while to update **

Seiryū pushed Suzaku back as his arm transformed into the tortoise shield. He deflected Ragnarok's blade before lashing out with his hand. Crona's head snapped back then Ragnarok flew in and Seiryū had to retreat. Suzaku took into the sky as Kid opened fire, the winged weapon darted through the air like her name sake. "Seiryū!" she called. Seiryū's arm transformed into a heavy machete blade which deflected Ragnarok, while a whip chain shot out of other arm and Suzaku dragged him into the air. In midair he transformed into his true weapon form. Suzaku screeched as she held the heavy curved sword. Unlike Ryuu's sword form, Sieryū's had a longer handle, the blade itself was much broader and instead of just a flared head it had a fluted spike on the back. It was a much more brutal weapon, its blade etched in red and black, with a bright cerulean pommel and hilt. Suzaku whipped the large sword around her as she screeched again.

Kid cursed as he trained his pistols on the flying weapon. "You're not getting away Ryuu!" he started blasting away, while Suzaku dodged. Crona however, Crona was beyond angry.

"Ragnarok, Black Dragon Resonance!" screamed the pink haired meister. Wings sprung from Crona's back as he took off into the air, sword in hand. He charged up to Suzaku, who, despite having fought many times, never actually had to deal with a winged opponent. More importantly, she never fought one who was half mad. Crona didn't think of defense, relying on his black blood to protect him. He just attacked and attacked, hammering at Seiryū's weapon form as Suzaku desperately tried to knock Crona away.

"_Suzaku calm down! He's angry, but not unbeatable!_" hissed Seiryū from his weapon form. Suzaku wasn't paying attention. Crona wasn't insane, he wasn't giggling, no he was angry, and it was fueling his every blow. Every strike made Suzaku's arms rattle as Crona used the full power of the black blood. Seiryū snarled, his meister was useless and he couldn't help. For some reason his antifear wavelength wasn't effecting his mesiter. Then his eyes widened, and a smirk bloomed. "_Israfil light!_" A massive flash went off and neither Crona nor Suzaku could see. "_Suzaku land!_"

"Why!" screamed the second saintly beast as she flew higher.

"_Because you can't beat Crona, never mind Kid! Land damn it!_" roared Seiryū in response. Suzaku dived and rolled to avoid Kid's blasts while Crona tried to recover. Seiryū cursed and transformed, arms outstretched as he fell out of the sky. A whip chain shot out of his arm, but fell short of the building he was aiming for. "Well…shit!" cried Seiryū as plummeted. Then he was caught, and thrown into a building. Seiryū smashed through a wall and landed on a second floor. His ribs were broken, and his breath came out in ragged gasps. "Israfil…wave," he gasped out. Nothing happened. He laid back down. "Damn." He rolled to the left and jumped to his feet. An arm blade appeared as Crona landed inside building.

"We've been s-s-so w-w-worried a-about you, a-a-and this is w-w-what happened to you!" spat Crona as he took a firmer grip on his weapon.

Outside Seiryū could hear Suzaku trading blows with Kid, though the saintly beast was at the disadvantage. One arm wrapped around his ribs, the other, weapon part formed, rested in front of him as he backed away. "I am what I am, I was lying to myself before and it cost the world the souls of two brave warriors."

Crona shook his head. "That's not true! You…you…"

"Idiot? Chicken? Dumbass?" provided Ragnarok.

"Yea!" agreed Crona. He stalked forward, and for the first time in a long time, Seiryū felt a very human chill crawl up his spine. When his back hit a wall, Seiryū cursed slightly. "I-I-I d-don't t-t-think I've e-ever s-s-seen you scared. It's…weird. I-I-I d-d-don't like it."

Seiryū smirked. "Who says I'm scared?"

Crona pointed Ragnarok at the mad weapon. "It doesn't matter." With a wild cry he charged forward. Seiryū shot his left arm forward; whip links sprouted from his arm and sped towards Crona. The pink haired meister managed to turn the chain aside, though it almost wrenched Ragnarok from his grip. Crona recovered in time to parry a jab by Seiryū, sparks flew between Ragnarok's black blade and Seiryū's blued one. Seiryū grinned evilly, then pulled.

Too late Crona realized Seiryū pulled the same trick on him that Crona had used on Maka. Crona flew through in the air, only to slam down courtesy of Seiryū's boot to his chest. The wind got knocked out of Crona as he laid there. Seiryū stood over his former meister, blade at the ready. "What I don't get Crona is that we're not so different. You reveled in madness once too. Yet you hate me for returning to my natural state."

Crona glared from the ground. "T-t-t-this i-i-isn't your n-n-natural state. You w-w-were s-s-stronger than this. Or…at least I thought so." That stopped Seiryū, just long enough for Crona to realize he was bleeding. And Crona smirked. He whipped his head to the side, sending the blood up. "Bloody Slicer!" Seiryū jumped back, the small blood attack missing, but it was simply a diversion. Crona leapt to his feet and attacked. He launched a series of brutal slashes, Seiryū was forced to abandon his whip and use both arms as blades in order to defend himself. "Scream wave Alpha!" screamed Crona. Seiryū cursed as he tried to dodge the massive purple and black energy wave. The key word being tried. He didn't quite make it out of the attack's path, and it sliced through his leg, almost severing it.

Sieryū roared as he fell the ground, arms wrapped around his leg. He struggled to stand as Crona stalked closer to him. Seiryū gasped as he finally stood, arm braced against the wall, his leg looked like it would buckle at any second. Then he sliced the air. "Pythius Wave!" a wave of black energy streamed through the air and hit Crona. Crona screamed then all he knew was darkness.

"You awake?" called a voice through the black. Crona swayed as he struggled to climb up. "Come on bitch, on your feet," said the same voice as two strong hands hauled Crona up. Crona managed to clear his eyes, then almost shut them in disbelief.

"Ragnarok?" he whispered.

The weapon nodded, now in a human form. A tad shorter than Crona, he was massively muscled, with an x-shaped scar inbetween his eyes. "Yea, this is freaking me out too, but focused idiot. We need to figure out where we are."

A laugh rang out through the black landscape. "Where? Where is the easy question. This is the Pythius plane, a graveyard for souls. Those with the Pythius soul can summon people here, and unleash their greatest fears onto them," spoke the voice; its laughter rang out again, a mad twisted laugher.

Ragnarok growled. "Big words for a hidden bitch! I know you're out there Crazy Eyes! We kicked your ass in the real world, we can do it in here!"

Crona shuddered slightly as he gripped his arm. "R-R-R-Ragnarok?"

Ragnarok glanced back at Crona. "Don't bitch out now, we got this." He looked down at his hands and his weapon form appeared. "Well shit! I am one sexy sword!" He laughed as he gave the blade a swing. "Mhmn, I can work with this."

"But can your partner!?" called the voice.

Crona gripped his arm tighter, but when he looked up his eyes were defiant. "I-I-If Ragnarok can, s-s-so c-c-can I!"

A spear imbedded in the ground in between Crona and Ragnarok, both jumped back. "Well then!" shouted Seiryū as he appeared with a sword and whip in each hand. He attacked Ragnarok first. Seiryū swirled the whip around him, keeping the black haired weapon outside his striking range while Seiryū lashed out with the sharped blade end. Ragnarok, not used to wielding a weapon, struggled to block the fluid strikes.

Seiryū laughed as he wrapped the whip around Ragnarok's sword and pulled, disarming the spirit. Seiryū shot forward, sword raised, but when he brought it down, there was a loud clang of metal.

"I-I-I-I will s-s-save you…and if I c-c-can't save y-y-you, I w-w-will stop you!" declared Crona. He held a transformed Ragnarok, who laughed as Seiryū retreated.

The saintly beast grinned. "You're more than welcome to try!" He abandoned his whip and attacked with his sword. He used centrifugal force to power each strike, swinging the sword in arcs to add speed. Crona blocked or dodged as he tried to find an opening for an attack.

But, despite all of Crona's experience, it became clear Seiryū was the superior swordsman, and what's more, this world was his, and it was effecting Crona's concentration. Scenes from all of Crona's past played across the sky, scenes of murder, violence, and betrayal. "You're life's work Crona! Look at it!" screamed Seiryū after a swipe broke the pair apart. He raised his hands and laughed. "I mean, such artistry, such originality! Medusa created a one of a kind piece when she fashioned you!"

Crona shuddered as he watched. "Hey don't bitch out! We need to kick his ass! Stay focus Crona or so help me I'll beat the living shit out of you!" shouted Ragnarok. But Crona wasn't listening. He watched, over and over, as he betrayed Maka, his first real friend.

"Stop it," he whispered. Seiryū was still cackling and didn't hear. "Stop it!" the cry was full of pain, anguish. Crona charged towards his former friend, rage bright in his eyes.

Ragnarok sensed the change in his meister, and grinned in his soul. This Crona he could get behind. Crona unleashed a fury of attacks, he swung Ragnarok more like a massive metal club than a sword, but the strength and speed of the attacks kept Seiryū on the defensive. Finally the two clashed and it became a test of strength. In the Pythius plane, everything was dependent on belief, on confidence. The trick to using it was for the victim to become overwhelmed with hopelessness, while the attacker felt knew, irrevocably, that he would triumph.

Yet, if the wielder of the Pythius felt doubt, even for a second, the realm becomes unstable, and then whoever believed harder would be the victor. It was a contest of wills now, and Crona refused to back down. Back and forth the two fought, using every trick and piece of experience they had learned, to try and defeat the other.

In the sky, the scenes shifted, to Kid, to Maka, to everyone in Crona's life who cares for the teen. Finally it shifted to Seiryū, only as he really is. Ryuu glared down at himself from the sky, arms folded across his chest as Crona forced Seiryū back. "Y-y-you s-s-saw my p-p-past. B-b-but w-w-what a-a-about yours!?" cried Crona.

Seiryū stared up in the sky as his life as Ryuu played. "That's not me," he murmured to himself. "That's not me!" He roared. Bright blue flame sprang from his sword as he whipped the weapon around him. "Erelim flame!" He charged forward.

Crona wasn't fazed. "Scream Resonance Alpha!" The energy flew outwards; Seiryū sheared it in half with his sword. But that didn't stop Crona, sparks flew as the two clashed. But it was clear Seiryū was tiring. The effort to maintain both the Erelim flame and the Pythius realm was draining the saintly beast, and Crona was putting up more of a fight than he expected.

So draining, he didn't see Crona thrust towards him until too late. Ragnarok's black blade cut a deep gash in Seiryū and left him on the ground. "Ms. Marie told me that you absorbed a healing soul," said Crona, his stutter gone. But it wasn't the mad eye smile or the crazed berserk energy of before. He seemed simply…at peace. The sky lightened and the world transformed into a beautiful grass plain. "This must be it."

Seiryū just collapsed on the ground, chest heaving. "Probably. Well, meister, what are you waiting for?"

Crona loomed over the fallen warrior. "Is that what you really want?"

Seiryū grinned slightly as he recalled this very situation, only with a different beast. "I finally get it Genbu, I really do." He shook his head as his life at the DWMA rolled across the sky. "I guess I'm happy it's you who stops me Crona, almost poetic I think." He closed his eyes and seemed almost at peace. "I'm ready when you are."

Crona stood over Seiryū sword raised, then he stabbed down.


	21. Chapter 21

**ITS NOT DEAD, i promise, i'm working just...slowly. But Ryuu's story will be finished, for now though, this chapter was a bit of a favorite of mine, i hope you all enjoy it and thanks for all the love this story has gotten it makes me want to finish it. As always enjoy**

**BRL**

Crona shot forward, Ragnarok clutched in his hand. "Ryuu!" he cried.

Kid appeared at his side, helping the pink haired boy up. "You both fell unconscious, are you alright?"

Crona nodded as he stumbled over to Seiryū, who was still unconscious. He collapsed next to his former partner. "Ryuu, Ryuu!" Kid stepped back, confused as Crona kept trying to wake the teen up. Then his eyes widened as he reaper senses figured out what was happening.

Ragnarok switched to his demon form. "Hey Crazy Eyes wake up damn it!"

Kid watched all of this, arms crossed, a contemplative look on his face. "He's not going to wake up yet Crona."

Crona's head snapped to his boyfriend. "Why!?"

Kid sighed as he knelt down next to Crona. "Because, right now he's figuring out who he is going to be. We can't help him now." Both turned back to Seiryū who shivered and twitched on the ground, his eyes darting behind his eye lids.

_When he came too, the pounding in his head had lessened. It was the first time in what felt like forever he could think clearly. He was floating in…something. Water? Maybe. He couldn't remember his name, but that wasn't too frightening. This place was…nice. Peaceful. The pounding had been going on for so long, it was nice to just sit and relax. Or was it lay? He couldn't tell. "__**Awaken**__" that voice. He turned to it, or thought he did. "__**Awaken Ryuu, you have work to do.**__" Ryuu, yes, that was his name. Memories, unbidden, sprang to his mind. _

"_**You will not leave me**__" growled a different voice, deeper than the first. Ryuu's eyes twitched despite being closed. That voice, he knew that voice too. _

"_**You will not have him!**__" hissed the first voice. Ryuu struggled to open his eyes as he listened to what sounded like a massive fight. _

"_**He is Mine!**__" roared the second voice. Ryuu struggled to open his eyes, to understand what was happening. _

"What do you think he's doing?" asked Crona.

Kid stroked his chin as Liz and Patty looked around for Suzaku. "He's fighting himself I think, or at least his madness. I don't know though."

Crona's head shot up as he realized something. "Where's Suzaku?"

Kid shrugged. "After you and Ryuu fell unconscious she fled, we tried to catch her, but that girl lived up to her name, she flew into the clouds and disappeared."

"And Kiddo was too worried about you to chase her!" cried Patty as she danced around. Liz looked like she was ready to strangle her sister.

Kid coughed as he fixed his suit. "Yes well, it wouldn't have mattered anyway, without Ryuu she wasn't much of a fighter, for now we sit and wait for Ryuu to, hopefully, wake up."

_Ryuu tried to think, tried to will his body to respond. Around he could hear fighting, how many fought he couldn't tell, but he knew they were around him. _

"_**Look he's struggling, even now, your hold on him isn't as strong as you thought!**__" cried the first voice. Ryuu needed to move, needed to free himself. Whatever peace he felt before was shattered and now all Ryuu could feel was darkness. _

"_**He will not leave me a second time! He was lucky the first time, but he is mine, forever!**__" shouted the second. _

_Ryuu thrashed, and finally, as if they were lead, he forced his eyes open. "I am No One's PUPPET!" roared the teenager. With his eyes open he could finally see. He was in the Pythius soul plane, but it was different. And the things fighting over him, a massive blue dragon, serpentine like, with a smaller red one. Both were covered in cuts and were bleeding, but the blue dragon seemed to be winning. _

_The blue dragon turned to the awaken teen, and a laugh rumbled from it. "__**You are mine, do I not offer you power? Power to destroy your enemies? You were meant to be mine, the universe made you to be my avatar.**__"_

_The red dragon appeared between Ryuu and the blue one. "__**He doesn't need that power, you offer only death, we will be free!**__" _

"_**No! He is mine!**__" bellowed the blue dragon. It shot forward, fangs glinting as it attacked._

_Ryuu instinctively raised his arms, and a bright flash appeared in front of them. When it died a massive black tortoise and a brilliant white tiger stood between him and the blue dragon. "__**You will not have him Seiryū, this boy has shown us the better path, and you will not drag him back into your madness**__" growled the tortoise, its snake tail hissed in agreement. The two creatures charged at the blue dragon, fangs and claws flashing as they attacked. _

"_**Come we must get you away while they distract him,**__" said the red dragon. "__**Climb on, quickly now!**__" Ryuu floated over to the red dragon and wrapped his arms around its neck. Behind him, the blue dragon howled and thundered as it fought off the white tiger and black tortoise. _

_Great wings spread from the red dragon's back but Ryuu loosened his grip. "No," he whispered. He pushed himself away from the beast. "Running from it doesn't fix the problem, I need to defeat it."_

"_**Do you think you can, do you really think you are able to**__**?**__" asked the dragon. _

_Ryuu could only shrug. "Only one way to find out." _

_The dragon, if possible, smirked slightly. "__**A worthy successor to the Erelim soul indeed. You will need a weapon against him**__." The dragon's eyes shown a brilliant ruby, then it transformed, in its place was a shimmering crimson sword. Ryuu took the hilt and memories flooded into his mind. _

_The shifting plane solidified into a grassy plain, the three Saintly Beasts dueling in the air. Ryuu took a firm grip on his sword and roared for all his worth. "Seiryū! I'm here! Come get me!" The sapphire dragon answered with its own thundering cry. It smashed aside Genbu with its tail, while its claws raked the sides of Byakko. The dragon sprang away and charged right for Ryuu, who, for his part, stood his ground, sword in hand. _

"_**You are mine boy! Do you hear me!? MINE!**__" declared Seiryū. _

_Ryuu brought his sword back as he took a fighting stance. "I belong to no one!" He stormed forward, his scarlet blade met fang as the two clashed. Ryuu flew back from the hit, bouncing along the ground before finally skidding to a halt. _

_Seriyū floated in front of the teenager, chuckling. "__**Foolish boy, you will always belong to me.**__" _

_Ryuu twirled his sword around him as he stood up. "Not anymore!" He shot forward and attacked Seiryū, his sword a scarlet flash as it sliced through dragon skin. Seriyū roared in pain as it batted aside Ryuu again. _

_Back and forth human and beast fought, neither willing to yield. "__**This is foolish, you've tried fighting before, I always win, always!**__" shouted the dragon as it unleashed a gout of cerulean flame. _

_Ryuu covered up, but it wasn't necessary. The flame danced along the shell of the black tortoise while the white tiger nuzzled Ryuu and helped him up. "__**You freed us of our madness and gave our souls peace,**__" rumbled the tortoise. "__**It's only fair we do the same for you**__." It launched itself forward, its snake tail snapping at the retreating dragon. _

"_**Have faith Ryuu, Seiryū is not invincible,**__" whispered the white tiger as she sprinted towards the dragon. _

_Ryuu hung back as he watched the fight. "__**Are you scared?**__" Ryuu looked down and saw an eye in the center of his sword. _

_Ryuu nodded as he stared at the dragon. "Yes, I might be able to beat him, but I'm afraid his words are true, that no matter what, I will always be his puppet." _

_A chuckle rose from the sword. "__**It's true, the lure of madness will always be there, pressing against the back of your mind.**__" _

_Ryuu glanced back down at his sword. "So you're saying it's hopeless?" _

"_**Never, it is merely difficult. Seiryū is quite powerful, but he is not unbeatable. You said you thought you could win, do you still think you can?**__" countered the red blade. _

_Ryuu took a tighter grip on the sword. "Yea, yea I do." With a wild cry he charged. The black tortoise and white tiger answered the cry with roars of their own, while Seiryū bellowed his rage. Ryuu threw himself into the air and came down with a massive slash that gouged a deep gash in the blue dragon's sinuous body. He landed and rolled away, then sprang up in a crouch. "I will be Free!"_

"_**Never!**__" thundered the dragon as it attacked. Ryuu dodged back, avoiding the monster's snake like attacks as he tried to think of a plan of attack._

"_**Stop fighting like a human, you have more power at your fingertips, use it,**__" said Ryuu's weapon. The teenager glared down at it as he ducked another attack. _

"_Easy to say, how exactly do I do that!?" demanded the teenager as he ducked under a stream of blue flame. _

"_**You must figure that out yourself, but remember, you have more power than you think,**__" responded the sword. _

_Ryuu glared at his weapon as he attacked again. "Thanks!" He blocked a flailing claw and countered with a two handed chop. A flick of Seiryū's tail sent Ryuu flying…again. The teen picked himself up. "Getting really fucking sick of this," he murmured. _

_Seiryū chuckled as he swatted aside the two beasts. "__**This show of resistance is humorous but ultimately futile. You need me Ryuu, you need my power, without the Erelim fire you are nothing, weak and useless. Submit, join me, together we are strong, together we can change the world!**__"_

_Ryuu felt his own resolve weaken at those words, because, deep down, a small part of him wondered if those words were true. He was shaken, his eyes glazed and unfocused, unfocused enough he didn't see the blast of cerulean flame. _

_Only it never hit him. The black tortoise stepped in front of him. "__**Focus Ryuu! Seiryū feeds on your insecurity, your hesitancy. The Erelim power responds to the one without fear, whose confidence in itself is concrete. To wield it is to know you are right, without question!**__" The tortoise turned back and unleashed a massive wave of black energy. Seiryū hissed as it retreated. Genbu looked back at Ryuu. "__**The real question you have to ask yourself, do you wield the Erelim power, or does he?**__" Genbu turned back to the fight with renewed ferocity. _

_Ryuu watched, Genbu's words echoing in his head. "__**He makes a fine point**__," commented Ryuu's weapon. _

_The teenager nodded. "Yea, yea he does." Ryuu looked down at his hand and concentrated. It hurt, but a small blue flame appeared. It was weak, and its call weakened Ryuu's defenses. He could feel Seiryū's calls in his head now. He extinguished the flame. "How am I supposed to use the Erelim power when it means giving in to Seiryū!?"_

"_**Does it?**__" asked the sword. "__**The Champions of the Pythius and Israfil fight with you, they have not given in to their madness have they? Perhaps you should learn from their example.**__"_

_Ryuu glared at the sword. "Make sense damn it! Genbu and Byakko regained their sanity because…because," his eyes widened. If the sword could, it would smirk. "Their wielders accepted their failings and sought redemption, thus purifying their souls. But, Fei and Sierra died to redeem themselves?! I cant do that!" Ryuu stopped analyzing when Byakko flew by. Unthinking, Ryuu shot his arm forward and whip chain links burst from his skin. They wrapped around Byakko's leg and helped slow the tiger's fall. Ryuu bounded over as the tiger picked itself back up. _

_The great white cat nuzzled Ryuu as he helped it up. "__**Thank you my love.**__" She turned back to the raging Seiryū. "__**He won't be stopped by Genbu and myself, we don't have the power.**__" The cat looked back at Ryuu and prodded him in the chest with her nose. "__**The Israfil soul has powers you have not even dreamed of, use them, bring harmony to us.**__" With that, Byakko thundered back into combat. _

_Ryuu looked down at his sword. "Israfil, that was how…Sierra cured herself, yea." He whirled the blade around him. "Israfil Light!" A brilliant white light surrounded Ryuu. His eyes closed and a look of peace spread across his face. _

_Seiryū roared in rage as he saw what his would be host was doing. Byakko grinned as she felt her essence fade back into Ryuu. Ryuu sculpted the light into a massive bolt of energy and planted his sword in the ground. "Pythius wave!" Genbu's own smirk mocked Seiryū's rage as the tortoise disappeared. Black and white energy danced across the blade of Ryuu's sword. Ryuu's eyes shot open, one black one white. _

_Sieryū bayed in defiance. "__**You are mine! You are Mine!**__" A blast of mixed energy hit Seiryū, actually knocking the dragon back. _

_Ryuu grinned as he focused on Seiryū. "No, you belong to me. Erelim flame!" boomed Ryuu. Lightning split the sky and thunder rumbled across the field. Sapphire and crimson flame danced across the blade of Ryuu's sword. _

"_**NO!**__" cried Seiryū as it attacked. Ryuu rushed forward to meet it. _

Kid and Crona stumbled back as a shocking light surrounded Ryuu. Both were blinded and when the light dimmed, Ryuu was standing. He looked down at his meister and a small smile appeared. "Hey Crona."


	22. Chapter 22

**So it looks like the end of this story is coming, wow, that'll be strange, finishing this. But we still got a few chapters before then! As always i hope everyone enjoys and thanks to everyone whose been along for this ride. **

**BRL**

Crona got to his feet first. "R-R-R-Ryuu?" he asked hesitantly.

Ryuu nodded as he stretched. "Yup, I'm back." He cracked his back and neck and sighed. "Ah, needed that." He looked around Crona and dipped his head towards the reaper. "Kid." He offered his hand to the reaper, who grasped it as he got up.

Crona then collided with Ryuu. "W-w-we were s-s-so worried! I was worried! I don't know how to deal with being worried!"

Ryuu smiled slightly at the embrace, then gently returned it. "Sorry 'bout that, but I'm back."

Kid cocked his head to the side. "Are you, are you really?"

"What do you mean?" asked Ryuu. By now Liz and Patty had joined. Patty squealed and all but attacked Ryuu with a hug while Liz just shook her head.

"What he means Ryuu," said Liz, "is you don't exactly look the same." Ryuu cocked an eyebrow.

"Yea! You looking fucking stupid!" snapped Ragnarok as he appeared out of Crona's back.

Ryuu actually laughed. "I was wondering where my chibi partner in crime was."

Ragnarok glared. "Who you calling chibi you…you…damn it! You jackass!"

"What no crazy eyes?" questioned Ryuu.

"Not really true now," said Kid. "Liz?" The older girl pulled out a small compact mirror and handed it to the male weapon. Ryuu almost dropped it when he saw the change. His hair was black with streaks of white now, and his eyes, his eyes were the purest sapphire.

He tossed the mirror to Liz and raced to a non-destroyed shop and stared into a window. He touched his hair several times. Crona appeared next to him. "I-I-I t-t-think it l-l-looks nice."

Ryuu twisted his head side to side. "Really?"

"It does preserve your symmetry more than your last look," commented Kid. Ryuu rolled his eyes.

"Ok, I hate to mention this, but there is still a runaway saintly beast, and we're no closer to finding them," stated Liz.

Ryuu shook his head. "She ran a long time ago, as for where, well He's probably watching, they'll change their base soon. But his plans can't work now, they were barely going to come to fruition when he had both me and Suzaku, with just her they're all but impossible. He'll come for me again, and this time he'll come ready for war. Best thing to do now would be to get back to Death City, he won't attack the DWMA openly yet anyway." He went to take a step when he almost fell over. Thankfully Crona appeared and helped Ryuu stand. Ryuu smiled down at his meister. "Sorry, guess I'm not back to my old self just yet."

Liz appeared next to him. "Here, lean on me, don't want Kid getting all jealous over you hanging on his boyfriend."

Both Kid and Crona blushed as Ryuu guffawed. "Fair enough." Kid grumbled as he grabbed Crona's hand and stomped off. Crona though, Crona had a wonderful little smile on his face, it made Ryuu happy.

"Thank the reaper your back," whispered Liz as the two wandered off. "Crona was falling apart and Kid couldn't keep him together. It was getting bad, Crona even stopped talking to Ms. Marie and Stein. We were afraid he was gonna slip back into his madness."

A hard look came into Ryuu's eyes as he processed this information. Finally he shook his head. "He wouldn't."

"How can you be so damn sure?" countered Liz.

Ryuu simply pointed. "Because he's stronger than all of us. And he has too many people to protect him." Liz followed Ryuu's arm to see Patty dancing around Crona as Kid tried to keep her from scaring the pink haired boy, though Crona was actually laughing at the antics. "He's learned to deal with things, and now, well, he's too strong to slip back into madness." Ryuu shook his head. "Much too strong." Liz wanted to say something but Ryuu pushed her away slightly. "I'm alright, I think I can stand." Ryuu turned away from the teenagers and looked up at the laughing sun. His eyes and hair might have been different, but it was still such a Ryuu stance, one of noble, if not haunted, forbearance as he stared into the distance.

"We don't blame you, you know," said Liz. Ryuu's head snapped toward her, his eyes hard. "We don't know how it happens, but we don't blame you. Stein was forced back into his madness once and the same with you."

Ryuu rubbed his chin as he examined the female weapon. "Forced is not the right word."

Liz's eyes hardened to match Ryuu's stare. "What is the right word? Cause if you went willingly, I swear to the reaper himself I'll put a bullet between your eyes."

Ryuu's eyes hardened and for a second Liz swore she saw red in them. "It's complicated, but if you honestly think I willingly went to madness," he shook his head as if to dispel some evil thought. "If that's what you honestly think, then you shouldn't have bothered to come." With that Ryuu stalked off, his body language open and aggressive.

"Ryuu?" called Crona as he turned. The weapon stopped and looked at his meister. Crona rushed over, as he took off his jacket. "This…this is yours." Crona hesitantly held out the patchwork and worn kamikaze coat. Ryuu smiled slightly as he took the worn long coat. "I-I-I kept it, f-f-for you." A dark blush colored his face.

Ryuu smirked as he threw the coat over his shoulders, it settled perfectly, as if it never left. He cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders. "Thanks Crona, I…I missed this coat." Dipped his head to the meister and started walking again.

"Where are you going?" called Kid.

"Safe house," replied Ryuu. "We were here for a few days, Suzaku cleared out but it doesn't hurt to check." Crona appeared next to him.

"We n-n-need to report to Lord Death," countered the meister.

Ryuu nodded as he pointed to window. "So report I got to check out the safe house." He went to leave when Crona grabbed his hand.

Ryuu looked down at the hand as Crona spoke, he could almost hear the tears in Crona's eyes. "W-w-we just g-g-got you back. I don't know how to deal with losing you again so soon. I…I w-w-wouldn't b-b-be able to handle it."

Ryuu stopped walking and sighed. "Alright," he said. "Let's call the reaper." Crona smiled slightly as the two walked over to Kid, Liz and Patty. Ryuu let go of Crona's hand and pushed him slightly towards Kid, who smiled softly when Crona hugged him.

"So we're calling my father yes?" asked the young reaper.

Ryuu nodded as he rubbed his jaw. "It would see." He started fixing his suit, which was shredded. "Damn it," he murmured. He undid his tie and started fixing his shirt, though it was sort of hanging off of him.

Liz appeared and shook her head. "You're worried about how you look? God, here we brought you some clothes in case we found you." She handed him a backpack. Ryuu dipped his head in thanks.

"Hey guys just wait so I can make myself look a little bit more presentable," called Ryuu as he dipped into an alley. Ryuu stripped off the ruined cerulean suit and shirt, standing in nothing but a pair of boxers. He opened the backpack and started rummaging through the clothes. A pair of black kakis slipped out, followed by a crimson button down. Next a pair of combat boots and Ryuu felt instantly more comfortable. He caught his reflection, and except for his hair, it was like he never left. He came out of the alley as Kid called his father.

"Hey kiddo! Was the mission successful?" asked the Reaper.

"Yes father I believe it was, the Kishin egg is destroy and we picked up a straggler," answered Kid.

Lord Death peered intently at the mirror. "A straggler you say hmm? A wayward weapon?"

Ryuu stepped forward into the light. "Yes sir."

A chuckle erupted from Lord Death as he saw the weapon. "Ryuu welcome back welcome back, the academy was very worried about you!" Then he stopped laughing and stared at Ryuu. "It seems you have a story or two to tell us when you return yes?"

Ryuu awkwardly rubbed his head as he nodded. "Yea, I guess I do."

Lord Death bobbed forward. "Well, it seems everything is order, make your way back home and prepare a full report. Lord Death out." The image faded leaving the teenagers alone.

Ryuu looked down the road as the others all talked. He was about to start walking away when a giraffe was stuffed in his face. "Heyo! How ya doing Ryuu!?" cried Patti.

Ryuu awkwardly smiled as he patted the giraffe. "I'm alright Patti, how bout you?"

Patti retracted the plushie, petting it as she fell into step next to Ryuu. "I'm good, where you going? You weren't about to ditch us would you?" An evil gleam came into her eyes. "I'd hate to have to kill you for abandoning Crona again."

Ryuu, despite himself, actually felt a shiver run up his spine at the girl's words. But he shook his head all the same. "No, I was just gonna check on my old safe house."

Patti scratched her head, all trace of malice gone. "Hmm, but you said that crazy bird lady would have left already, what's there you want to get?"

Ryuu went to answer when he stopped. Come to think of it, Ryuu didn't have a good reason to go back. Sure he left stuff there, but nothing that couldn't be replaced, nor anything he'd really want anyway. So why did he want to go back? Eventually Ryuu realized he couldn't come up with a real answer.

So instead Ryuu stopped and patted his coats inside pocket. A smirHek bloomed on his face as he found his target. "Nothing," he replied around a wood tip from his cherry cigarillo. "Nothing at all." His lighter appeared in his hand, and on muscle memory he struck it up on his leg and lit the smoke. A deep inhale and Ryuu snapped it shut. "Come on," he said to Patti, "I do believe its time to head home." Patti screamed as she ran off, followed by Ryuu who couldn't help but grin at his friends.

Crona looked up when Patti and Ryuu rejoined them, and gave the pair that small intimate smile that made Ryuu cherish his partner. Then Kid appeared a matching smile on his face and Ryuu knew he made the right choice. Ryuu waved as he joined them. "Not going back to the safe house?" asked Kid.

"Nope," replied Ryuu. "Got everything I need here. Time to head home."

"Bout fucking time! And don't think I'm going soft on you just cause you were an idiot and disappeared! You still suck and Crona is still my partner!" cried Ragnarok as he burst from Crona's back. Ryuu cocked his head to the side then bonked the demon on the head. "Ow what the hell man!" screamed the demon as he flailed violently, trying to reach Ryuu.

Ryuu threw his head back and laughed. "Now it really feels like everything is back to normal." The others all began to chuckle, except Ragnarok who continued to curse and scream. But in the end, even the demon admitted, even if only to himself, that it was good to have Ryuu back.

Soon enough the small group took the sky, flying back to San Francisco then boarded their private train car back to Death City. All in all, thought Ryuu as he let the train lull him to sleep, sanity is definitely worth it, especially with friends like his. So, despite the looming threat, despite everything he had endured, Ryuu fell into a deep sound sleep. He was completely relaxed, he had made peace with his lot in life and when he awoke, he was ready to defeat the Warlord. No matter what.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ryuu Lives! While my muse is fickle as all hell, I have not forgotten Ryuu and I'm trying to get him going again. This is a nice little inbetween chapter, getting Ryuu back to normal life. I promise I'm working, but reviews motivate me! And now that i sound needy I will leave you all to read. As always enjoy!**

**BRL**

Returning to Death City had been…difficult. Word had gotten around about what had happened to Ryuu, despite the faculty's best efforts to stop rumors. Most students openly avoided Ryuu, or worse, treated him like a traitor. For his part, Ryuu accepted it with stoic silence. His anger had long ago burnt itself out, leaving him at peace…for the most part. It helped he was surrounded by loyal friends who also happened to be the heroes of the school. Still…it got annoying.

Such as now. He had tried, truly, but some people didn't learn, and Ryuu refused to be bullied. Thus he found himself in a duel with another meister, a staff wielder, whose weapon was able to extend or shrink at the meister's command. Ryuu's arm blades were out, and he sported a few bruises, but he didn't look too bad. Still he was receiving the worst of the fight. Partially because he was trying to hold back, yet also because, as a weapon alone, his power was halved.

"Tired traitor? I don't get why Lord Death keeps letting monsters like you and your meister in to the DWMA!" roared the meister as he spun his staff around.

Ryuu spat as he took a new fighting stance. "Cause me and my meister can beat any ten of you so called 'loyal' meisters. And at least my meister can pass his classes." The meister's face went bright red as he charged. Ryuu crouched, ready to the dodge, but the strike never happened. The bo staff clanged off of black metal that was laughing.

The meister flew back as Crona stepped in between Ryuu and his opponent. "Ryuu," said Crona. Ryuu grinned as he transformed. Crona spun Ryuu as he took a fighting stance, Ryuu held in front of him, Ragnarok behind, ready to thrust forward. Crona was calm, determined, not scared, not insane, just determined. "We didn't ask to be what we are. We didn't choose to be monsters, warped and damaged. Just like you didn't do anything to deserve to be normal, to be happy! D-d-don't judge us for our hardships!" snapped Crona, a fierce glare on his face. Ryuu grinned inwardly. Ever since he came back, Crona was becoming more confident, and, more importantly, fiercely protective of his friends. He also was slowly learning to stop apologizing for he is and what happened to him. Ryuu thanked Kid for that. "N-n-now, I don't want to hurt you, b-b-but if you don't back off, I w-won't hesitate."

The meister hesitated, then he tightened the grip on his staff. With a wild cry he charged. He should have walked away. Crona met the attack, he parried the staff with Ryuu while Ragnarok shot forward, cutting the meister's side. As the kid stumbled back from the blow, Crona rolled his wrist and Ryuu struck.

The teenager collapsed from the head shot, his weapon transforming to help him. "Let that be a lesson. Do something constructive instead of lashing out next time," stated Crona as Ragnarok slipped back inside him.

Ryuu changed into his human form and stretched. "Yea, gonna be sore in the morning."

"Oh d-d-did they hurt you? I-I-I'll go show them!" snapped Crona as he turned around.

Ryuu laughed as he grabbed his meister. "I'm fine Crona. Just too many fights in to little a time, I'm a bit sore is all. But no worries my oh so fearless meister, you saved me just in time."

"Yea, it seems you've taken over being the resident bitch for Crona!" shouted Ragnarok as he popped out of Crona's back.

Ryuu sighed as he decked the demon. "Shut up Chibi demon, not all of us get to live inside our meister."

Ragnarok grumbled as he argued, and Crona simply smiled. Since Ryuu had returned, Crona had felt all was right in the world. He had his boyfriend, who doted on him, his best friend who looked out for him, and now both his weapon partners were safe. Crona never felt so content. But the boy was afraid, afraid because even if Ryuu refused to talk about it, both knew the Warlord was out there, plotting, waiting to steal Ryuu back again, or worse, kill him. Crona began to dwell on the dark thoughts, he couldn't deal with losing Ryuu again, or worse, Maka or Kid, because Crona knew the others would get involved no matter what.

"Hey," said Ryuu out of nowhere. Crona looked up, he didn't know where they were. "We'll be fine Crona, I'm not leaving ya any time soon, you're stuck with me," continued Ryuu as he ruffled Crona's pink locks. Crona blushed slightly as he realized he had drifted off into his own head.

"I-I-I know," answered Crona softly.

Ryuu nodded as he gave his partner a smile. "Good, cause now that I'm back, there aint no way I'm leaving."

"E-Nough with the mushy stuff! I'm hungry, feed me!" yelled Ragnarok from his position on Crona's head.

Ryuu chuckled as he grabbed Crona's arm. "This way, I got some snacks in my room." Crona nodded as he gave his partner a small smile. One which Ryuu returned.

As they were walking, both could feel eyes on them. And, of course, Ragnarok antagonized them. "What the fuck are you all looking at!? Aint you never seen a badass and his entourage!? They aint much to look at but they're sure better than you fuckers!"

"I think they're just confused by Ryuu's new look," answered a new voice.

All three whirled to see Death the Kid walking towards them, with Liz and Patti behind him. Ryuu smirked as he shrugged. "That might be it, though it's not that strange." Ryuu looked down. He was in simple black trousers, he still couldn't bring himself to wear jeans, but he had traded in his button downs for a simple red t-shirt and a black vest. His new white and black hair was tied in its typical braid, and he even had a pair of reaper skull earphones slung over his neck. It was too hot for his long coat, but overall he looked the same.

"It's the eyes," commented Liz, "they're too blue, it's weird."

"Well, I can't really do anything about them," replied Ryuu as he scratched his head.

Kid smiled at Crona as he offered his arm to the pink haired meister. Crona, with a giggle accepted it. Ragnarok gagged. "Can you be the guy in the relationship, just once!?"

"Hush Ragnarok," snapped Crona.

"So where were you all going? We can escort you there," asked Kid.

Ryuu just pointed down the hall. "To my room, to relax for a bit."

"Cause nothing says relaxing like living in a dungeon," snickered Liz.

Ryuu cocked an eyebrow at her. "It's where I live, got a better idea."

"We could go back to Kiddo's house, its nice and fun there!" shouted Patti as she ran around with her giraffe.

Crona's eyes lit up, but Ryuu frowned. Ever since his return to Death City, Ryuu had avoided leaving the school as much as possible. Suzaku wasn't stupid enough to try something here at the DWMA, but even if Death City, well, Ryuu had already tasted madness one to many times for his liking. He wasn't about to put himself in that situation again, not if he didn't have to.

Ryuu opened his mouth to decline when Liz grabbed his arm. "We're in, it'll be good to get you out of that drafty dungeon, you're getting pale from your lack of sunlight." Ryuu glared but Liz cut him off again when he went to speak. "No buts, come on." She tugged Ryuu forward, with Patti giggling as she ran ahead of the group.

Kid, chuckling slightly, strolled forward. "Best not to argue, Liz is a stubborn one when she wants to be." Crona gave Ryuu a heartfelt smile, and despite his better instincts, Ryuu sighed and gave in. Liz smirked at her triumph.

"Don't look like you're going to a funeral, it'll be fun, promise!" said Liz as she dragged Ryuu through the school.

Ryuu could only laugh as he patted his vest for a pair of sunglasses. Since he conquered his madness his eyes had become a bit more sensitive to light. "Last time you said that I got locked in a closet with Black Star for seven minutes."

Liz stopped in mid step then guffawed loudly. "It was so funny!"

Ryuu didn't look very convinced. "It was painful…for him." Ryuu kept a straight face, though a hint of amusement wormed its way into his eyes. Liz just laughed. Once outside, Ryuu stiffened slightly as a shadow passed over the sun. He was about to walk back inside when it passed.

"Don't worry, t-t-they won't get you again," whispered Crona. Ryuu looked down at his meister who sent Ryuu a heartfelt smile. "We won't let them."

Ryuu nodded. "I know."

Kid grinned at Ryuu. "Yes, it was too boring without you, and Liz was insufferable."

"Hey!" screamed the aforementioned girl. Ryuu's booming laugh rang out through the city. As they walked, Ryuu lit up a smoke to calm his nerves, the rich cherry hinted smoke billowed around him. Liz wrinkled her nose at the smell. "You really need to quit."

Ryuu shrugged. "Out of everything that's happened to me, this is by far the least harmful. Sides, you aint exactly good at hiding that pack of Marlboros in your room."

Liz stiffened then glared at Ryuu as the others walked ahead of them. Liz got closer to Ryuu, a fierce stare in her eyes. "How the hell do you know about those!?" she hissed.

Ryuu fished out a burnt cigarette filter. "Kid would never smoke, they don't burn evenly, you'd never let Patti smoke, Maka hates smoke, Soul's whipped, Black Star is completely health conscious and Tsubaki is a good girl, so that leaves only you. I found this outside Maka's apartment, on her balcony during my welcome back party. You also doused yourself in perfume. It's a hard habit to break, but you only smoke when you're stressed yea? So why then?"

Liz tore the filter out of Ryuu's hand and threw it away. "Doesn't matter, come on." Ryuu smirked ever so slightly, but allowed himself to be dragged away all the same. The walk through Death City was…pleasant. Since Ryuu's return he had barely left the DWMA, he didn't even go into the courtyard often, feeling the sun on his skin again, the wind in his hair, it was nice.

"See, outside is nice isn't it," commented Liz.

Ryuu didn't even realize his eyes had closed as he soaked up the sun light. He shook his head as he smirked. "Yea, outside is nice." A puff of smoke escaped his mouth as he sighed.

"You're waiting for the other shoe to fall aren't you?" asked Liz after a few minutes.

"Yup," answered Ryuu. He stopped trying to lie to Liz a long time ago, she always saw through his bull.

Liz nodded as they walked. "You're afraid he'll find you again?" Ryuu dipped his head in agreement. "And you're worried you'll go mad again?"

"Yea…well no." Ryuu shook his head. "I'm not afraid of going mad…my madness is in control. I'm afraid of what he'd do to all of you. I…I couldn't handle it if you all got hurt because of me."

Liz stopped and stared at Ryuu. He had a far off look in his blue eyes, a haunted look, as if he was remembering something. Liz stepped in front of Ryuu and made him look up. "Hey, we can take care of ourselves. Don't worry, we'll find the Warlord, beat him and won't even break a sweat." Ryuu didn't look convinced but Liz gave him a winning smile and dragged him off.

Despite himself, a small smile wormed its way onto Ryuu's face. "Hey! You guys are so slow! Hurry up big sis!" called Patti where she was frantically waving. Death the Kid was laughing as he shrugged hopelessly, and Crona looked like he was about to burst from simple joy. Ryuu had a new family, and nothing, not even the Warlord, would take that away from him.

"So what do you say?" asked Liz. "We gonna hurry up?"

Ryuu was silent for a moment, then he scooped Liz up and jogged forward. "I'm not the slow one!" Liz burst out laughing as she smacked Ryuu's chest. The others joined in as the group made their way to Gallows End.


	24. Chapter 24

**I feel like I say I'm sorry a lot for not updating. Truth is this story started because of a mass of inspiration that seems to have puttered out. I dont ever story board or plan my stories out besides a few rough ideas...and i feel like i probably should start. But that aside, I love this story, I love Ryuu, I want to see it end. Yet, i feel the chapters i've been posting havent been as good as the ones in the beginning. Still, I'm trying. All I'm really trying to say is i will finish this story...how long that takes though...I have no idea. I thank everyone who's been involved in this story, its the longest one i've ever written. So, as always I hope you enjoy and that you can be patient with a bumbling author.**

**BRL**

Ryuu looked down at the city and shook his head. He looked towards his right, where a card laid, he wanted to curse it, but he didn't. It wasn't worth it. Instead he inhaled another billow of smoke as he stared over Death City and contemplated what he should do exactly, and how much he needed the others. He could leave; the thought crossed his mind more than a few times. Doubtful he could stop the Warlord on his own, but…this was his mess. He could leave, could go fight. If it hadn't been for Ryuu, the Warlord would have never found Sierra and Lee, nor would he have been so frantic to find all of them. It was Ryuu's fault, for going to the Warlord, then for going to the DWMA.

He should be the one to fight. Ryuu's arm blade shot out, he was stronger than he's ever been. His eyes glared at him, reflected in the gleam of his arm blade. He could do it, he had full control of Seiryū's power, along with Genbu and Byakko. The Warlord wouldn't be able to get him again.

He stood up, when Crona's face flashed into his mind, followed by Liz, then the others. One by one, each made an appearance. Ryuu hunkered down again, he knew he couldn't leave, not alone anyway.

"Thank the reaper! You're still here," exclaimed a new voice.

It was Liz who found him. He looked almost like a gargoyle, hunched over the edge of a wall, coat fluttering in the wind behind him. The wooden tip of a cigarillo was clenched in his hands as he inhaled smoke. Beside him laid a heavy card with a red bird and gold dragon snaked around it. He found it in his room two hours earlier. Ryuu had been back in Death City for a couple of months, everything seemed quiet. Liz cursed herself; they all should have known it'd end. When Ryuu had found it, the weapon froze, then ran away as fast as he could. He looked almost like his old self, his eyes so dark, they could very well be black.

"How'd you find me?" asked Ryuu out of the blue. It snapped Liz out of her reverie.

Liz shrugged as she leaned against the DWMA's walls. "We all went out looking, I guess luck."

Ryuu inhales off his smoke as he continues to stare. "What do you want?"

The flat tone in Ryuu's voice caught her off guard. "I…we were worried when you disappeared. We all thought you might do something stupid."

Ryuu smirked slightly, a demented evil smirk, almost like the twisted moon that chuckled at them in the evening. "If I was suicidal I might have, unfortunately I like living too much. Sides, Crona would have my head if I did that again."

Liz sighed as she pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "You're a bad influence on me." Ryuu chuckled as he tossed the girl his lighter. After the smoke was lit and Liz inhaled a few times, she tried again. "What does that card mean exactly?"

"He found Ouryu, the gold dragon, he got the final piece," answered Ryuu as he took another drag off his cigarillo. He picked up the card, staring at the picture for a long time. "The warlord's finally found the one weapon he feels might equal a Death Scythe."

Liz eyes widened. "But I thought there were only four beasts! And that without all four he couldn't take on Lord Death."

Ryuu shook his head. "With Ouryu, he has the power of heaven and earth itself, the final beast, the gold dragon was created when the Warlord went rogue. Lord Death split the Warlord's power, putting half in a sword, half in the warrior. Without his weapon, the Warlord, while powerful, could not hope to match Lord Death. Lord Death hid the weapon, and when demon weapons began to be formed, according to the stories, the Reaper decided the best way to hide the power was to make it a demon weapon. But…the Warlord found it. With Ouryu he's the Yellow Emperor again, with all his power. The four beasts don't come close."

Liz just stared in shock. "We…we have to tell Lord Death."

"Already did, he's planning with his Death Scythes," replied Ryuu. He continued to look off into the distance. "This is my fault. If I had just been able to stop him the last time we fought."

Liz walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "If he's as powerful as you said, there's no way you could have fought him on your own. One thing I've learned since I've come to the DWMA, the only way you can truly win is if you learn to rely completely on your partners. By yourself, you're always destined to lose."

Ryuu shook his head as he flicked away his spent smoke. "I was the second beast he found. Suzaku was the first. I…I convinced Sierra and Lee to join us. I…I'm responsible for the Warlord, for what he's planning on doing." His hand clenched as he thought about his fallen friends. Liz slowly laid a hand on his shoulder. Ryuu didn't flinch away.

The pair fell into silence and Liz started to study her friend again. The male weapon looked over Death City, as if he refused to run. Liz was struck again, despite his life, like her and his meister, he had risen above himself, and become a truly good person. Ryuu turned back to his friend and offered his hand. "We're not going to solve anything here, so, let's get back to the others yea?"

Liz smiled slightly as she took his hand. "Yea, lord knows Patti's probably sending Kid into OCD fits." Ryuu chuckled, then scooped Liz up into his arms. Despite the girl's protests, Ryuu backed up slightly raced off the balcony, vaulting from spire to spire before skidding across to another roof. "I hate you!" screamed Liz as she struggled not to laugh. Ryuu just smirked as he ran, hopping from building to building across the city.

"Where did everyone say to meet up?" shouted Ryuu as he ran.

"I texted them, head to Gallows End," replied Liz as she tightened her grip on Ryuu's neck. Ryuu grinned as he turned. His arm shot out and whip chain links rocketed out and he swung to another building. "So, this Golden Dragon is powerful huh?"

Ryuu nodded as he ran. "Yea, but we can take him, together right?"

"Right, we can beat anyone together," answered the pistol. Ryuu grinned down at her as he jumped another building.

Five minutes later the pair skidded in front of Gallows End and Ryuu let Liz down. "That was quick," commented the Brooklyn girl as she fixed her hat.

Ryuu bowed slightly. "Thank you."

Liz went to reply when the door flew open and Crona shot out. "RYUU!" he screamed as he collided with his weapon. "You l-l-left. You promised you'd never leave again. I don't know to deal with you leaving…or lying about leaving!" He reared back and decked Ryuu. The weapon actually spun from the force of the blow. "I hate lying!"

Ryuu picked himself up as he rotated his jaw. "Yea I deserved that, I'm sorry for running Crona…I needed to deal with that on my own."

Crona hugged his weapon fiercely. "But…we're partners. We're supposed to face everything together. At least that's what Maka says…I don't really know how to deal with it," he murmured the last bit almost to himself.

Ryuu chuckled slightly as he rested his chin on Crona's pink hair. "Yea you're right."

"Glad to see you've rejoined us," commented Kid as he walked outside.

Ryuu awkwardly scratched his head. "Yea, sorry about that."

"MAKA CHOP!" Ryuu didn't even have time to dodge as a massive dictionary slammed into his head. The weapon fell face first into the pavement as Maka dusted the book off. "That's for worrying Crona…and scaring us half to death!" shouted the scythe meister.

By now the others had gathered, and despite their relief, all laughed at their unfortunate friend as he suffered from Maka's abuse. She even kicked him a few times. "Maka, you want to kill him?" asked Soul as he crouched down. "Come on buddy, up we go." He hauled the bleeding Ryuu up to the amusement of the rest of the gang. "Got to say, it was not real cool just running like that. You're lucky me and Maka didn't find ya, otherwise you'd gotten a lot more than just a Maka chop. You should know better than by now."

Black Star slammed into the pair. "Yea Ryuu! After all, how can I prove I'm the man who's gonna surpass god if I can't find a worthy opponent!?" He threw back his head and howled with laughter.

Ryuu chuckled as he scratched his head. "True enough, sorry bout that guys."

Kid walked over, hands behind his back. "Still, for the moment it is the Warlord's move, and worrying will get us nowhere. Thus, I believe its time for a bit of recreational fun."

"Translation, party time!" cried Black Star as he ran around. Tsubaki giggled as she tried to rein her partner in, soon enough Soul started in, followed by Patti. The rest of the students just watched with amusement.

Ryuu nodded to himself. "Well, partying is always fun, let's do it!" With that, Ryuu launched himself after Black Star, Soul, and Patti, joining in the mayhem. Soon enough, the others were all dragged in, except for Liz, Kid and Crona.

Kid made his way over to Crona, taking the half witch's hand. "See, he didn't run, he's still here."

Crona nodded. "Yea…yea he is." Crona smiled softly as he watched Ryuu laugh and fool around with the others.

Liz just sighed as she stood next to the couple. "Thank the reaper, I was worried we'd never see him again."

Kid sent the girl a sideways smirk. "Oh, and why is that?"

Liz sputtered as she blushed. "Shut Up! Go be happy and disgustingly in love…preferably over there!" Kid chuckled as he led Crona over to the others, leaving Liz alone to watch Ryuu, a slight smile on her face. "Still…I am happy he's back," whispered Liz to herself. With a shake of her head, she wandered over to the group. The rest of the day, the friends hung out at Gallows End, just being teenagers and throwing a massive party (much to Kid's horror). They even ended up at the basketball court, Ryuu and Black Star restarting their rivalry. It was an affirmation of what Liz said; that in the end Ryuu needed his friends, and they needed him. As he gasped on the sidelines, he realized that this was where he wanted to be. And these were the people he wanted at his back when he finally fought the Warlord.

The day ended back at Gallows End, everyone watching movies and chatting. Tsubaki baked sweets while Kid desperately tried to keep the house straight though it did little good. During the insanity, Ryuu eventually broke away, cigarillo clenched in his teeth. His made his way out to one of the manor's several balconies and lit his smoke up. He leaned against the banister and turned to watch the others.

"You t-t-think a lot about them…don't you?" asked Crona as he stepped out onto the balcony.

Ryuu shook his head as he took a drag off his smoke. "Not often, just whenever we're all together."

Crona nodded as he joined his weapon. "I-I-I think of h-h-her too sometimes." Ryuu didn't have to ask who 'her' meant.

"You can't help it, they were important to us, for good or bad, they were important…and we loved them. Doesn't change anything bout them, but we still remember all the same," replied Ryuu.

"H-how do you deal with it? Missing someone who was evil?" asked Crona quietly.

Ryuu shrugged. "Our cases aren't exactly the same. I'd say remember the good memories….but you don't have any. In the end, I guess, you just have to be grateful that she gave you life and that you were able to make something good out of it. Whether she helped with that or not she still set you up to be happy. Sort of anyway." Crona nodded as the pair fell into silence.

Suddenly a massive soul flared outside Death City. It was immensely powerful, old…and tainted. Both Crona and Ryuu almost buckled from the raw power. "He's here," whispered Ryuu. A gargantuan flare shot into the air, lighting the whole sky. Ryuu looked at his partner. "Crona!"

The pink haired meister extended his hand, and Ryuu transformed. Crona spun the sword around before taking a fighting stance. "Let's Go Ryuu!" With that the half witch took to the air, and soared towards the power source, to settle this fight once and for all.


End file.
